Smile
by WeissMcSchnee
Summary: RWBY AU. Weiss finds out she needs braces for a second time, and has to deal with the consequences of her past health decisions while trying to be a teenager and a huntress, with conflict arising where she least expects it.
1. Chapter 1: Show Them How You Smile

"I beg your pardon? Braces?"

Weiss stares up at the dentist incredulously with slightly widened eyes, her expression quickly souring. General Ironwood and her sister Winter had instructed everyone to visit the resident military doctors and dentists for the day in order to have their health gauged, given the large gap in time between now and the last time any of them had seen a doctor, and save for Ruby needing a few fillings thanks to poor brushing habits, everyone had near pristine dental health. Everyone but Weiss, that is.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee, I'm afraid to say. According to your records, you've had braces before, so it seems you've been neglecting to wear your retainers." The dentist's words make Weiss pale quite a bit, her gaze drifting off to the side before she slowly nods.

"R... Right, apparently I have..." She mutters, electing to look anywhere but at the dentist for the time being. The dentist taps at his computer for a few moments, then clears her throat before speaking.

"Our resident orthodontist has an opening right now, I think it would be prudent to get you started with them immediately. I'll let her know you're ready." With nothing more needing to be said she steps out of the room, leaving Weiss alone, Weiss immediately beginning to mutter and mentally berate herself for not caring for her health as much as she should have. Before she can mull over her fate for long the orthodontist enters the room flanked by an assistant, Weiss's frown softening the moment she notices who the woman is.

"Dr. Savoy?" She questions, being immediately met with a slightly toothy smile from the older fox faunus, "I... I wasn't expecting to see you again, it's... Certainly been far too long." Dr. Savoy chuckles slightly before nodding, then raises Weiss up into a seated position while her assistant begins to prep materials.

"It certainly has been. I wasn't expecting to see you again either, but I'm slightly disappointed that it has to be here." Weiss seems to shrink slightly upon hearing that Dr. Savoy is disappointed, a hesitant nod being given before she glances down at the floor.

"Now now, there's no need to feel bad, Weiss, you're not the first patient I've had that I've seen again, and you'll certainly not be the last, sad to say. If you're ready, let's begin. Please open up." Weiss does as asked and opens her mouth wide, exposing her pearly white teeth in all their crooked splendor, and almost immediately has to stop herself from gagging as a big chunk of putty on a tray is pushed into her mouth and she's asked to bite down. After close to a minute she's allowed to open her mouth and the putty is pried out, only for a second glob to be pushed in over her bottom teeth for another minute.

"Ugh... I hate that stuff..." She mutters once the putty is removed and she's no longer at risk of gagging, her downward gaze leaving her unaware of Dr. Savoy's slight grin.

"No one likes it, but you did very good sweetie, now comes the hard part." Once Weiss nods in response Savoy lowers her down, then she and her assistant set out to work. With calm music playing in the background, a long hour and a half passes, with brackets being cemented onto teeth, elastic tie colors selected, and wires secured onto brackets, the final part joined by pained noises escaping Weiss. Finally, she is raised up once more and given a hand mirror, lips parting enough so she can inspect her teeth, the sight of her new train tracks drawing out a whine and a frown.

"I look like a dork... Ow..." She mutters before pressing her right hand against her respective cheek, a slight wince joined by the firm press.

"Not true, you look lovely, Ms. Schnee, as pretty now as you were when you first saw me at eleven." Savoy's compliment draws a slight, uneasy smile onto Weiss's face, the mirror being handed back before she unwraps her scarf from around her neck and instead bundles it around her mouth. "I'd like you to come back in two weeks, once the pain has died off we can get you started on elastics."

With her scarf hiding her newly remade frown, Weiss nods, then slowly swings her legs off the seat before pushing herself up to her feet and picking up her backpack. After giving Savoy and her assistant a goodbye she stops by the front desk and sets up an appointment, then departs to meet up with the others, but not before making a stop by the nearest grocery store to pick up a few things she can eat that are soft enough to not bother her teeth.

Approaching the meeting area, her gaze falls on Ruby, Yang, and Blake, stood not far from Winter, who is escorting everyone for the day. Ruby looks to be somewhat distraught, while Yang and Blake are alternating between comforting her and pointing out that she has no one to blame but herself. As she approaches the three they glance over at her, Ruby's expression brightening up slightly before she speaks.

"Weiiiiss!" She cries out, unable to resist whining in that childish way she does at times, "I need fillings, ugh, this suuuuucks." Yang can't help but snicker a bit in response to Ruby's whining, earning her a glare from her younger sister and an amused chuckle from Blake.

"Fillings? I see, that's... Um... Unfortunate, I suppose." Weiss murmurs, hardly loud enough to be heard, especially with her scarf slightly muffling her words. The drastic difference in her usual tone draws curious expressions from her three teammates, all three gazes falling on the scarf around her mouth before long.

"What's up, Weiss? You're not usually so, y'know, _this_." Yang questions, Weiss just giving a non-committal shrug in response, clearly not what was expected. Blake speaks up before either Yang or Ruby can, and decides to pose a question more harmless than what the others might ask.

"How did your appointments go Weiss? Aside from Ruby finding out she needs fillings, ours went well." She asks before speaking idly about their own appointments, Weiss glancing down at the ground before tugging her scarf around her more firmly.

"Fine, fine. They went fine." She says in a half truth, not admitting how her second appointment just yet. Before anything further can be asked to try getting Weiss to open up about what's going on, Ren, Nora, Oscar, and Qrow make their way over, and Winter signals for their transport to come, everyone boarding with Weiss electing to sit closest to the door. Upon arriving back at Atlas Academy everyone files back to their respective dorms, and once inside their room Weiss is advanced upon by Ruby and Yang, Blake electing to settle onto her bed and watch them.

"Alright Weiss, what gives? You're never this... This moody. You were in a better mood this morning, so something happened at your appointments." Yang pushes, frowning slightly in contrast to Ruby's worried expression. "And what's with your scarf? You never wear it around your face, what, did you get braces or something? Are you trying to hide something from us?" Weiss freezes up when Yang mentions braces, startling both Yang and Ruby before they suddenly begin to grin like mad women.

"AWW! YOU GOT BRACES! SHOW US SHOW US!" They exclaim, Weiss almost immediately taking a pillow off her bed and hitting them both with it lightly.

"I will not, I refuse." She fiercely says, Yang and Ruby suddenly glancing at each other for a few moments before looking at Weiss again. Before she's given a chance to question what they're doing Ruby pounces on her and knocks her back onto her bed while Yang begins wrestling with her scarf, Weiss emitting a startled squeak before attempting to push Ruby off her.

"Get off me you buffoons! I refuse!" She declares before whacking the two in the sides with balled fists, but the might of Ruby and Yang can't be beat and they prevail in pulling her scarf away, revealing her firmly closed mouth. Not to be stopped, Ruby begins to tickle Weiss's sides, making her squeal in surprise while her mouth opens wide, laughter erupting while her braces are put on display.

"Aww! They're cute Weiss! I never pegged you for liking pink." Yang teases as Ruby stops tickling Weiss, allowing her to catch her breath while her braces remain on display. Once she recovers, she begins to firmly hit Ruby and Yang with her pillow for a few moments, then flops down onto her side and buries her face against it.

"You guys are jerks, I hate you." She mutters before groaning, the two sisters glancing over at Blake who continues to watch with an amused smile.

"Aww, don't be like that Weiss, you look cute with braces." Ruby cheerfully says before attempting to seat herself on the edge of Weiss's bed, only to be roughly shoved off by a hand and fall to the floor. "Oof!" Weiss pulls her pillow down just enough so that she can glare at Ruby and Yang, keeping her mouth hidden while using the pillow to apply a slightly comforting pressure.

"Do not tell anyone, especially my sister. She would be disappointed if she found out I need braces again." Hearing Weiss mention this not being the first time she's had braces, Ruby and Yang open their mouths to ask a question, only to receive a pillow to the face each. "Don't you dare. No, you cannot and will not see me when I had them the first time." Yang flashes her a thumbs up and Ruby nods, Weiss afterwards getting up, gathering her pillows, and settling back onto her bed before hiding her face against one of them again.

"Will do Ice Queen, your secret's safe with us." Yang says, Ruby nodding before Yang whispers to her. "We'll leave you alone for a while, wanna come with, Blake?" Blake voices her agreement before getting up off her bed, and the three depart the dorm, leaving Weiss to her own devices, Weiss just sighing and pulling out her scroll after a little.

"Ow..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Business of Misery

"HNNH! OW!"

Weiss cries out in pain as her fork impacts against her teeth, a sharp hiss escaping before she glares down at her food with disdain. Ruby recoils slightly at the sounds Weiss emits, smile faltering as she glances over at her teammate while she tries miserably to enjoy her breakfast. It had been a few days since their visit to the doctors and her unfortunate acquiring of a set of braces, and to her surprise she had been able to hide her new metal from everyone save for her teammates, including and especially her sister Winter.

"Weiss, there's no need to be upset, I know it hurts, but it'll be okay." Ruby says in an attempt to comfort her friend, Weiss responding with a grumpy frown and a sound of annoyance.

"Tch... Okay? How could this possibly be okay? My mouth is in a lot of pain, I have to keep this hidden, and to make matters worse I can hardly stomach food right now..." She says before groaning, Yang electing to speak as she settles down at the table with Blake.

"And why do you need to keep your braces such a big important secret?" Comes an amused question, Yang receiving a glare from the metal mouth former heiress before any words are spoken.

"You know very well why. I can't let my sister know, I'd only be disappointing her..." She begins to say, face burying into her hands before she speaks further, "And I can't fathom what Jaune, Ren, and Nora would think if they saw me like this... I'll tell them eventually, but not now..." Before anyone gets a chance to respond a commotion can be heard coming from outside the cafeteria, all four sets of eyes alongside various other sets from around the room falling towards the source.

"Jacques, I demand that you leave immediately, you are not welcome here, and if you do not comply I will have you forcibly removed." The familiar voice of General Ironwood says in a particularly commanding tone to a figure identified as Jacques.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me, James, I will see my daughters, and I will put a stop to this nonsense embargo of yours, mark my words." Comes the irritated voice of Jacques Schnee in response, joined by him and General Ironwood coming into view just outside the entrance to the cafeteria. Jacques glances inside at the various students staring back at him, and before long his gaze finds focus on Weiss who looks more than a little distraught, Ironwood hardly able to stop him as he marches over to her with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I see you're still with this... This so called 'family' of yours, child." He remarks to his daughter with a disgusted glance given towards Blake for a few moments. Weiss declines to reply or even so much as gaze towards him, furthering his irritation, his frown quickly fading into a scowl. "You will speak to me when I address you, child, or so help me." A hand is raised as if he is going to hit Weiss, startling her into recoiling away and opening her mouth out of fright, braces being put on display. However, before he can do much of anything, Ironwood grabs his hand and forces it down, Jacques glaring at him for a few moments before looking back at Weiss.

"I see you've been neglecting your health. You look like as much of a child now as you did when you were eleven." He dryly comments with a slight smirk before being forcibly lead away by Ironwood and two guards, Weiss doing nothing but staring in shock as she processes what had just been said to her.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby begins to ask, a hand reaching out to grab Weiss's shoulder comfortingly, but before she can do so Weiss abruptly stands up and runs from the room. "Weiss! Wait!" Ruby calls after her, a nod given by Yang and Blake after she looks to them being all she needs before she chases her. Ruby's chase eventually leads her back to their dorm, and a quick glance inside reveals a figure hiding under the blankets on Weiss's bed and what sounds like soft crying.

"G... Go away Ruby..." Weiss weakly says before Ruby gets a chance to enter the room more than a step, Ruby declining to heed to her request and instead approaching her bed. Ruby carefully seats herself on the edge of the bed before forcibly pulling Weiss into a hug, keeping her wrapped in the blanket so that she may remain 'hidden' as she had wanted.

"Shh... It's okay Weiss... Your dad is just a bully, that's all." She begins to say, Weiss gradually pulling the blanket down away from her head before glancing down at the floor.

"... Do I... Really look like a child, Ruby?" Comes a hesitant question after a few moments of silence, Ruby unable to help a giggle before she speaks.

"That depends, do you want to?" Her response earns her a light punch to the shoulder and a weak smile from the no longer crying teen, the blanket being pulled around her shoulders afterwards.

"Not funny, Ruby..." She murmurs before leaning into Ruby's side, Ruby gladly leaning against her as silence takes over for the time being, at least until Blake and Yang make an appearance sometime later. Ruby eventually gets up and departs to her own bed, leaving Weiss to her lonesome, at least until Ruby and Yang leave, Blake waiting a minute or so before approaching Weiss and seating herself on the edge of her bed. Before Weiss gets a chance to question what she's doing Blake pulls out her scroll, brings up a picture, and shows it to Weiss, startling her slightly as her gaze fall onto it.

"Y... You had braces too?" She asks, staring down at the picture of nine year old Blake, smiling as bright as she can and showing off the glimmering braces lining her teeth. Blake nods, then waits until Weiss is finished looking at the picture before stowing away her scroll and responding.

"I did, so I know how it feels, what you're going through." She begins to say, electing to pop out the top retainer hidden behind her upper teeth for a few moments to reveal it before slipping it back into place. "Mom and dad always wanted the best for me, and that included my health, so when it was the right moment they had me get braces. It wasn't terribly fun, I'll admit, but I'm grateful I got to experience something that made me feel... More like a normal kid." No sooner does she fall silent before Weiss pulls her into a hug, one which is reciprocated all too willingly.

"Thank you, for sharing that with me. Do... Do Yang and Ruby know?" Weiss asks, a slight shake of the head being given by Blake. "Figured as much." Blake chuckles a little before gently squeezing Weiss, then releases her just as she's released by her friend. "Don't worry, I... I won't tell either of them."

"I trust you, and even if Yang found out, she knows what I'd do if she spoke a word of it." Weiss can't help but giggle a little, Blake offering her a hand which she gladly accepts. "Want to go have some lunch? There's this ramen shop not far away from here, I think it would be soft enough for you to eat." Weiss nods before standing up, no more than a few words being uttered in response before she departs with Blake.

"I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Reunions

"... Ms. Schnee, could you please explain why seven separate brackets have popped off of your teeth?" Dr. Savoy asks incredulously, looking at the sheepishly frowning Weiss as she awaits her response.

"T... Training accident..." Weiss's reply is muttered quietly, her gaze focused on the ground instead of on Dr. Savoy out of nervousness, not wanting to see her doctor's no doubt disappointed expression as she explains what happened to cause brackets to pop, especially so many. She had gotten used to her braces in the two weeks before her first follow up appointment, but the evening before she sustained a hit to the face hard enough to damage her braces, putting her in the current situation. Dr. Savoy just sighs softly, then motions for Weiss to take a seat before lowering her back and setting out to work.

"You need to be more careful, Weiss, I know you have important duties at the Academy, but that does not excuse what happened. I know the pain is gone, but unfortunately you'll have to deal with it for a little longer." She explains as she and her assistant begin tending to Weiss's teeth, the two wires being removed before the brackets are recemented and the wires replaced, baby blue elastic ties being selected in place of the prior pink ones. Weiss immediately begins to softly whine in pain as the wires are secured and her mouth is rendered sore, a childish sight that is thankfully kept out of sight from those around.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, we can move on to the elastics." Weiss slowly nods as Savoy speaks, then takes the hand mirror and holds it up before Savoy shows her how the elastics are secured and on what brackets they're placed. The added tension draws out more pained noises from Weiss who begins to gently clutch her cheek, mouth falling closed so that the elastics aren't pulled on.

"Mrnnhh... Ow..." Being distracted by her pain, Weiss doesn't notice Dr. Savoy's assistant slipping out of the room for a few moments, nor does she notice what is in her hands when she returns until Savoy speaks and draws her attention.

"And lastly... I know you aren't going to be happy about this Weiss, I'm sorry." Savoy begins to say as her assistant holds out a set of orthodontic headgear, Weiss's eyes going wide the moment she sees the appliance. The headgear is fairly simple, consisting of a small U-shaped wire that secures onto the top brackets of her braces, a larger U-shaped wire connected to the smaller one that wraps around either side of her head, and a neck strap that the wire connects to so that it can be held in place and apply pressure. With slightly trembling fingers Weiss takes the headgear, the metal wire being firmly gripped before she looks up at Savoy and slowly nods, her forced smile and misty eyes betraying her mood.

"You only need to wear it at night, you connect the center into the two tubes on the top brackets of your braces, then secure the strap so that it applies slight pressure." Explaining how the headgear is put on, Savoy passes a few small bags of elastics over to Weiss, who takes them and slowly tucks them away into her backpack with the headgear.

"When you have the headgear on you don't need elastics in, and the elastics can be removed whenever you're eating and brushing your teeth, but aside from those times I expect you to have them in at all times." Weiss nods, remaining silent, then gets up and departs with a slight wave given to Savoy and her assistant, a stop being made at the front desk as she had prior to set up her next appointment six weeks out. Once done, she departs and meets up with Blake, who had accompanied her to the appointment while also running an errand herself.

"How did the appointment go Weiss?" Blake questions as they begin the walk back to Atlas Academy, the two having elected to head out by themselves instead of seeking the assistance of Winter or General Ironwood in getting around. Weiss huffs slightly before reaching into her backpack and pulling out the headgear for a few moments, Blake frowning slightly before snagging her in a quick side hug.

"I have to wear this headgear at night, and my mouth hurts, again..." Weiss mumbles her reply before putting the headgear away and pulling her backpack on again, Blake nodding slowly while glancing towards her momentarily.

"Nora did apologize for hitting you in the head, but... I'd understand if you were a little annoyed with her for a while. I never did like popping brackets, made me quickly understand some foods I liked I couldn't eat." Before she gets a chance to speak, Weiss's gaze falls on Winter, who is standing just outside the entrance to the academy, her immediate instinct being to pull her scarf up around her mouth, Blake chuckling slightly before looking towards Winter as well.

"Ms. Belladonna, I hope you don't mind if I steal my sister away for a short while." Blake nods slowly, then bows slightly before slipping inside, leaving Weiss and Winter alone. "Weiss, please follow me, there's a few things I'd like to talk to you about, and something I wish to give you." Nodding once, Weiss follows Winter into the academy, down hallways and into her personal room, adjacent Ironwood's. Once inside, Winter locks the door, then turns to face Weiss.

"First things first. Sister, please remove that scarf from around your face." Winter's request is spoken in a commanding tone, as if she's more demanding she remove her scarf and less asking her to. Weiss looks hesitant, but ultimately complies, mouth firmly clamping shut as she does. Winter's growing frown proves to be what motivates Weiss into opening her mouth, revealing her long hidden braces to her sister.

"I see, so this is what you've been hiding from me." Winter sighs softly, then steps towards Weiss and pulls her into a hug, startling the teen slightly. "General Ironwood told me what our father said to you when he showed up suddenly, but I had no clue what father was referring to." Weiss nods slowly, then hesitantly wraps her arms around Winter before leaning against her.

"... I'm not a child..." Weiss mutters, Winter unable to help but chuckle slightly before releasing her sister and stepping back slightly.

"You most certainly are not, but that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to have this. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Winter says, Weiss complying after a few moments of looking confused. Winter steps over to her desk, then grabs something before approaching Weiss and pressing it into her grasp, Weiss's hands slowly gripping the soft, warm object before her eyes open and she gazes down at it.

"Muffin!" She exclaims, all too eagerly pulling her beloved childhood companion into a hug, the soft, grey tabby cat plush slightly worn but well cared for. "How did you get her? I... I had to leave her at home when I left, I never thought I'd see her again."

"I was able to contact Klein one day while father was away on business, and with Whitley easily distracted, we were able to arrange a time for me to retrieve her for you." Winter says with a slight smile, happy to watch her sister cling to the friend their mother gave to her when she was little, her closest friend outside of her sister through her childhood.

"Oh thank you, Winter... Klein... I hope he's okay, he was the one who helped me escape after all, a... And... Father doesn't know, yes?" Winter nods twice in response to Weiss's worry and question, Weiss sighing in relief when she does.

"Klein is perfectly okay, he has informed me father is none the wiser about how you were able to leave. Now..." Winter approaches Weiss after a few moments, then gently adjusts her scarf around her neck. "Weiss, you do not need to hide things from me, I won't judge you poorly or berate you like our father would. I certainly wasn't expecting you to need braces for a second time, but they suit you." Winter gives Weiss another, quicker hug before she can respond, Weiss using one arm to hug Winter back while the other hugs Muffin still.

"... T... Thank you, Winter. I was... Worried you'd be disappointed, I didn't know my teeth had gotten so crooked until we had our appointments... I'm sorry for hiding things from you..." She murmurs before squeezing Winter slightly, Winter giving her a squeeze back before releasing her.

"I was... Am, I admit, but I understand that you've been through a lot, and you've had more important things to focus on. However, I expect you to focus on your health now that you're here, I won't have you neglecting yourself while you can focus on it. Now, you may leave, I would like to have lunch with you this weekend, if you do not mind, and I will make sure to have something you can enjoy without worry." Weiss nods slowly before giving Muffin a squeeze, then slips out of Winter's room, departing back to her and her team's dorm.

As she steps inside, Ruby and Yang glance over towards her and immediately focus on her plush cat, eyes widening a fair bit as they take in it's appearance.

"Aww, Weiss, who's your friend? She's cute!" Ruby cheerfully asks with a bright smile, Yang unable to help but grin a bit before looking up at the meekly smiling Weiss.

"H... Her name is Muffin, err... My mom gave her to me when I was little, she was... Really the only friend I had growing up..." She admits before pulling her plush cat up and squeezing her gently, gaze falling towards the door as it opens and Blake enters. Blake glances between Weiss, Yang, and Ruby curiously for a few moments, then finally notices Muffin, almost immediately brightening up at the sight of the feline firmly embraced by her friend.

"Oh my... She's... What's her name, Weiss?" Blake questions, kitty ears twitching slightly as she looks between Weiss and Muffin slowly.

"Muffin, her name is Muffin." Blake seems to melt the moment Weiss reveals her friend's name, and gently reaches out and pets the plush cat a little, Yang grinning wildly while Ruby giggles a bit. "I've had her since I was little, she's technically my closest friend, but I have another kitty in mind who's gunning for that place." She teases, Blake unable to help but grin a bit before giving both Weiss and Muffin a hug.

"Aw... Thanks, Weiss, that means a lot..." Blake begins to say, only to be interrupted by Yang.

"Looking cute! A brace face and two cute kitties, I like it." She teases before snapping a picture of them, Weiss and Blake electing to stick their tongues out. Once the hug breaks, Weiss retreats to her bed and crawls up onto it before beginning to cuddle with Muffin, having missed her friend dearly, while Blake takes a seat beside Yang and pecks her cheek.

"If that picture gets around anywhere, you're not sharing my bed again for a month. Deal?" She sternly warns, Yang grinning playfully before holding her hands up innocently.

"Fine, fiiiine, deal."


	4. Chapter 4: Home Is Where The Heart Isn't

"Nnh..."

A soft yawn rings out into the silence of the room before being joined by the shifting of blankets, Weiss reaching up with a balled up right hand and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she stirs awake, she glances around her room, and almost immediately begins to panic, quickly noticing that instead of her shared dorm back at Atlas Academy where she fell asleep the night prior, she's in her bedroom back at the Schnee Family Manor.

"W... Wh... What? H... How?! W..." Weiss immediately pulls Muffin into a tight embrace and buries her face into the feline's fur, a soft whine leaving her lips moments after she does so. "This is a bad dream, this isn't real, I'm not here... I'll wake up any minute now..."

"I'm afraid you are awake, sister dear." The amused voice of Whitley Schnee says to his sister, Weiss glancing towards him with a slight glare before he speaks further. "I suggest you get dressed, Weiss, father has something big planned for today, and, well... He wants his 'little girl' at his side for it. By the way..." Pausing for a few moments, he turns to leave, but not before glancing back towards Weiss, "Father was right, those braces do make you look like a child."

Before she can get a chance to react to what Whitley had said regarding their father's plans, or his comment regarding how childish she may look, Klein Sieben, the family butler, steps into the room, a tray being carried along with him. No sooner is the tray set down than does Weiss embrace him, startling him slightly before he returns the affection.

"Klein, I... I missed you..." She begins to say, Klein giving her a comforting squeeze before the two release. "Why am I here? I... I shouldn't be here..."

"I missed you too, Ms. Schnee. I'm not entirely sure why you're here, I was informed this morning that you had returned home 'willngly'," He says, air quotes being made when he says willingly, "but that certainly seems to not be the case." Weiss sighs softly before nodding, the edge of the bed being seated on before she glances over at the tray.

"Breakfast? I... Thank you, Klein." Weiss smiles slightly as she voices her thanks for the breakfast brought by Klein, gaze drifting over the various foods on the tray. French toast, bacon, orange slices, and fresh coffee, a hearty breakfast for any day.

"I made sure to cook the food to your liking, it's soft enough to not bother your teeth, and the coffee is sweetened as you prefer. I'll let you enjoy your breakfast and get dressed for the day, I must tend to your father and Master Whitley now." With a slight bow given, Klein departs from the room, Weiss scooting over to the tray of food before beginning to eat while mulling over what is happening and why she's where she is.

* * *

"Weiss! Where are you?"

Ruby calls out worriedly as she, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, and Jaune look around Atlas Academy for Weiss, who wasn't in bed when her teammates woke up that morning. They had informed Winter and General Ironwood of Weiss's mysterious disappearance before beginning their search, but regretfully they've been unable to find anything that would clue them in as to the location of their friend. Before they can continue their search much further, Winter approaches them, a scowl emblazoned across her face.

"I've found Weiss, and you aren't going to be happy when you learn where she is." She says before pointing her scroll's screen towards them, revealing a live broadcast from the Schnee Family Manor, showing Jacques Schnee, with Weiss stood off to the side not far behind him, Weiss looking more than a little upset.

_"Good morning Atlas. I've called this press conference to announce that my missing daughter, Weiss, has finally decided to return home, and I will be personally taking a vested interest in her well being from now on. As it seems, she's a confused child, and has been greatly neglecting her health and limits in the fiend. As such, she shall be cared for and supported as she needs." He proudly says with a calm smile, Weiss noticeably tearing up as he speaks. "Thank you for your time."_

"How dare he." Yang quite angrily says, the rest of the group as unhappy and upset as she, "like anyone would believe those lies. He took her somehow, we've got to get her back." Winter interrupts everyone while they begin voicing their agreements, her words further upsetting them.

"I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you all might think. We can't just barge into the Schnee Family Manor and retrieve Weiss, we must follow proper procedures, so unfortunately this will take some time." She begins to explain, quickly silencing everyone before they can start complaining, "I will alert General Ironwood as to what happened, but knowing him he will have been watching and will know already. However father may have taken Weiss, he trespassed on Atlesian Military property and will be punished accordingly, I can assure you of that. Now, please go rest up, I'm ordering you all to take a day off so you can process this, if and when we have a plan to retrieve Weiss we will let you all know."

* * *

"How dare you!"

"How dare me? How dare you!" Weiss exclaims back at Jacques, glaring up at him angrily while sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You are nothing more than a misguided, unruly child, and you need to be reined in." He says angrily while raising a hand as if to hit Weiss, causing her to recoil backwards out of fright. "That's right, child. You will behave and not bring any more shame to the Schnee name, and to make sure of that I'm having Klein watch you constantly. You will not leave this room unless accompanied by him or I, you will do as you are told, and if you dare speak out you will be punished severely." Leaving Weiss sitting there with a shocked expression on her face, Jacques leaves the room, replaced by Klein who enters moments later.

"Ms. Schnee, I'm terribly sorry to hear what your father is doing." He begins to say, pulling Weiss into a comforting hug before tears can escape past her misty eyes, "I promise I will do all I can to make your time here enjoyable, I'm sure your friends will come to rescue you." Weiss sniffles quietly before nodding, then leans into Klein before letting her eyes drift closed. This embrace lasts much longer than the first, ending only when Weiss decides to pull away, Klein stepping out of the room for a few moments before re-entering with a tray containing a cup of tea and a small plate of warm snickerdoodle cookies.

"I made these cookies fresh for you, I know they're your favorite, and I hope they can help cheer you up." Weiss gently rubs at her eyes before nodding, then picks up one of the cookies and nibbles on it for a few moments before sighing softly.

"T... Thank you, Klein, they're as delicious as ever..." She quietly says before focusing on her cookie, the tea being sipped at once the first cookie is finished. Klein settles down beside her bed with a book once she voices her approval, Weiss picking up her scroll and tapping on the screen. She makes note of the inability to access anything other than the DustNet, giving her no way to contact her friends, so she just brings up the news and reads for a bit. Articles about the military, about elections, Mantle, and most importantly to her, Jacques Schnee's missing daughter returned home at long last, comments being made regarding the fact that she has braces.

"I hate the news, they always focus on the stupidest things." She mutters while reading what is said about her in the article, Klein unable to help a chuckle before replying.

"I've never cared much for the news, it's always so dreary and dark. I'd much rather learn about more exciting things, like what you've been doing away from here." He says with a sly smile, Weiss smiling slightly herself before pulling Muffin into a hug and sighing softly. She begins to regale Klein with the exciting tales of what happened, from beating evil doers, to protecting a train full of people from the creatures of Grimm, taking down a giant Colossus, and helping defeat a Leviathan, all the way up to arriving back in Atlas.

"Oh my, that sounds very dangerous Ms. Schnee, I'm proud of you for being strong enough to brave it all." He cheerfully says, his words making Weiss blush slightly and smile wider, enough so that her braces are put on display, light glimmering off them.

"I had my team and friends to help me, without them I wouldn't have gotten nearly this far." She hums out before looking at Klein, his grin growing a little before he taps at his chin slightly.

"Well, in celebration of your return and your many successful adventures, how would you like if I baked you a cake?" Weiss nods a little too eagerly in response to his question, drawing out a bright chuckle from the lively butler before he nods and gets up. "I'm delighted to hear that. I'll get you some more tea, then I'll get started on that cake." He swiftly makes his exit from the room, but not before being stopped by Weiss, who can't help but smile gratefully despite where she is and the uncertainty of why she's there.

"Thank you, Klein, for everything, I'm glad I get to be with you again."


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue Strategy

"Good morning Ms. Schnee!" Klein's upbeat voice calls out into Weiss's room, stirring her awake from her slumber with a yawn and a balled up hand rising up to rub at her eyes.

"Mmh... Good morning, Klein..." Comes her drowsy response, eyes slowly drifting into view as lids flutter open and her gaze finds focus on Klein as he makes his entrance. She takes a few moments to push herself up into a seated position before a tray is positioned over her lap, attention diverted to the food in front of her once she removes her headgear and sets it on the nightstand.

"Mmm! The food is delicious, thank you Klein." Weiss happily hums her approval towards the meal being consumed, the fluffy cinnamon pancakes a specialty of Klein's she adores, with a side of coffee completing it perfectly. It had been a week since she woke up in her family's home instead of at Atlas Academy, and while she hadn't been able to figure out why she was there or how she got there, she learned to deal with things as they came. Having Klein at her side to help made the week far better than she was expecting, and not having to see Whitley more than a few times, or her father more than once, proved to be a plus.

"So," she begins to say between bites of food, washing down the sweet cakes with sips of coffee, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Let's see... Your father has a business meeting and will likely be spending most of the day in his study... Master Whitley will be accompanying him to the meeting... Your mother will be tending to the garden, and that leaves... Our tea party, planned for two o'clock this afternoon." Klein confirms, detailing out everyone's plans for the day, Weiss smiling quite happily at being reminded of their own planned event.

"Perfect, I can't wait. You remembered to make treats for the tea party, yes?" She asks, Klein nodding with a smile of his own.

"I did indeed, I even made some for Master Whitely and your father and mother so they wouldn't be left out. I'll come check on you after you've eaten and dressed." Once Weiss nods in agreement he departs from the room, leaving her to enjoy her breakfast in peace, the news being browsed while she does so to give her something to focus on.

* * *

"Okay everyone. This operation should go smoothly, I don't suspect Jacques Schnee has anyone acting as guards, so here's the plan. We arrive at Schnee Manor and present him with the search warrant, then we confirm the presence of Weiss and secure her. Finally, we bring him in for questioning, and figure out how he was able to get Weiss away from the academy in the middle of the night." Everyone nods along as Marrow speaks, the plan to rescue Weiss finally ready to begin.

It had taken them some amount of work, but they were able to secure a search warrant for the Schnee Family Manor on the grounds of Weiss being held unwillingly. Given the nature of the mission, only one person was needed to go, but Ruby, Yang, and Blake weren't about to sit by and let the rescue of Weiss rest on Marrow of all people. With everyone fully licensed as huntsmen and huntresses, they have full grounds to use their weapons if needed, and the skills to work together well, so should things turn sour, however unlikely, they'd be able to move forward.

"If you're all ready, then let's load into the transport and be off." Once agreement has been voiced, the group boards the waiting transport, which then immediately takes off for the Schnee Manor. The trip is short, with the ship landing in front of the massive home, Marrow taking the lead with the three junior huntresses following close behind. Whitley answers the door when he knocks on it, and looks quite startled to see an Ace-Op and three huntresses standing outside.

"Can I, err, help you, sir?" He asks Marrow, who immediately brandishes the search warrant for Whitley to see.

"Yes, you may. We have a warrant to search the premises for Weiss Schnee on the grounds that she is being held here unwillingly." Whitley goes slightly wide eyed as the search warrant is explained, but nods and steps back before running to get Jacques, Marrow, Ruby, Yang, and Blake stepping inside after he departs.

"Wow, nice place." Yang comments, whistling softly while glancing around the spacious foyer of the manor. No sooner do they begin to move along before Jacques comes into view, looking absolutely livid.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He angrily asks Marrow, who again brandishes the search warrant to his disdain.

"As I explained to who I assume to be your son, we have a search warrant. We are here to search the premises for Weiss Schnee on the grounds that she is here against her will." Jacques squints at the search warrant, as if to look for any flaw or fault in it, then mutters to himself when he finds it completely sound.

"Tch... You Ace-Ops always know how to stick your nose where you don't belong." Jacques storms off angrily, passing Whitley who glances over at the group, Marrow glancing around before noticing him and approaching.

"Young man, could you direct me to your sister's room? We're only here for her." Whitley frowns slightly, looking as if he's debating whether or not he should comply, but ultimately motions for them to follow and leads them to Weiss's room. He points at her door, then stalks away elsewhere, Ruby slowly approaching the room before carefully opening the door and peering inside.

"Would you care for another spot of tea, Ms. Schnee?" Klein cheerfully asks Weiss, who nods with a bright smile being shown off.

"I would indeed, thank you Sir Klein." Comes her equally as cheerfully response, tea cup being held up for him before he fills it with tea, his attention being directed to Muffin the plush cat afterwards.

"And would you like some more tea, Ms. Muffin?" He asks the feline, Weiss leaning over before making Muffin nod.

"Yes sir, please and thank you." Speaking with an adorably fake voice, she responds for Muffin, having her bow after Klein mimes pouring her tea. Ruby slowly pulls her head out of the room, then looks at Yang, Blake, and Marrow with a confused expression.

"... What's with that look Ruby?" Yang asks, Blake seeming as confused as Ruby is for different reasons.

"... Weiss is, um... Having a tea party, with her plush cat and her... Butler, I think." Yang's mouth goes agape as Ruby reveals what she had seen, Blake unable to stifle a giggle in response to the thought.

"Right. Well, she's in there, so let's go in." Marrow says, three nods being given before Ruby pushes the door open and they all enter, Weiss and Klein looking over as they do.

"Ruby? Yang? Blake? M... Marrow?" Weiss asks in surprise, abruptly standing up before brushing off her dress. "I... Err... It's nice to see you all, when did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, we're here to rescue you." Blake explains, Weiss glancing down at Klein who nods before she walks over to them, grateful smile on her face.

"I... Thank you. I... Don't suppose you all know how I got here yet, I haven't been able to learn anything, and father has kept me confined to my room, so I can't say I know if anything has changed since I was last here." Marrow shakes his head slightly, drawing out a weak sigh from Weiss. "Figures... Well, err... Can I have a few moments to gather my things and say goodbye first?" Marrow nods in response to her request, then slips out of the room and heads down the hall, Yang, Ruby, and Blake electing to remain inside.

"Klein, t... Thank you, you've made this past week simply wonderful. I... I hope I'll get to see you again." She begins to say, Klein interrupting her with a hug which she gladly reciprocates.

"Don't say that, Ms. Schnee, I know we'll see each other again one day. Knowing you aren't far away will always warm my heart." He softly says, his words making her slightly misty eyed while drawing out smiles from her teammates. Once the hug breaks, Klein departs from the room, leaving Weiss to gather up her plush cat, her headgear, and her backpack. Once she has her belongings packed away, she and her friends depart the room, being met with Klein who holds out a container diligently wrapped in a cloth.

"For you, Ms. Schnee, as a parting gift. I hope you and your friends can enjoy these sweets." He says once Weiss takes the container, Ruby brightening up immensely at the thought of sweets, especially homemade ones. Weiss nods, then shares one last hug with Klein before heading to the foyer with her teammates, a disgruntled Marrow stood there glancing around.

"Great, he's gone." He dejectedly says, glancing over at the four girls. "Ironwood isn't going to be happy to hear that, but... At least we have Weiss, that's what's important." Weiss frowns slightly upon hearing her father is gone, the answers she had wanted further out of her grasp.

"Well... He can't escape forever, he has to return eventually, and you can get the answers you need then." She muses, giving Muffin a squeeze before nosing into her fur. Marrow frowns a little more, then nods, motioning for everyone to follow before they all board the airship and depart back to the academy. As the ship lands they notice Winter and General Ironwood waiting for them, Winter immediately embracing Weiss the moment she's off the ship.

"Ah! W... Winter, t... Too tight..." Weiss squeaks out, Winter immediately loosening her grip but not fully releasing Weiss who hugs her back in full.

"I hope our father didn't mistreat you, sister, when I found out you were missing, I was worried, and... When I learned where you were, I was angry." Winter softly says before letting go of Weiss, a few steps back being taken before she looks over at Marrow. "Operative Marrow, what did you learn from our father?"

"Unfortunately, Jacques Schnee disappeared before we could question him, our priority was the safety of Weiss, but I can assure you, we will bring him in for questioning as soon as is possible." Winter frowns slightly at the news, but nods and dismisses him before turning her attention back to Weiss.

"I want you to know I'm happy you're safe, sist- Weiss. I promise, this won't happen again, I swear on it." Pausing for a few moments, Winter glances down at Muffin, and makes note of the lovely dark green dress she's now wearing. "Ah... Is that Klein's handiwork?" She questions, Weiss nodding before holding up her friend.

"He was teaching me to sew while I was there, I made a few outfits for Muffin myself, but this is a gift from him. He also gave me a container of sweets to share with my friends, I know how much you liked his cooking, so I want you to have some as well." Winter nods with a renewed smile, then motions for Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Yang to follow her.

"General Ironwood will want a debrief on the mission, then you'll be free to go. Take the evening off and enjoy yourselves, I'll have a transport standing by if you wish to go into the city and do something together." Team RWBY voices their enthusiastic agreement, then all too gladly follow Winter and General Ironwood along into his office for the debrief.


	6. Chapter 6: To There And Back Again

"Ghh!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Schnee, it'll be but a few moments longer."

Grumbling softly to herself, Weiss nods slightly and opens her mouth further, allowing Dr. Savoy to finish swapping out the wires and secure them with dark red elastic ties, the first time since when she popped brackets weeks prior. It had been three weeks since she was rescued from her family's home by her teammates and Marrow, and in that time her father had remained out of sight, out of mine, nothing of note being learned about the incident. Despite the lack of information, she had continued her huntress duties, taking on missions and aiding both Atlas and Mantle to the best of her ability, taking breaks as needed or required, such as today.

"And there, all finished. I'll see you again in six weeks Ms. Schnee." Savoy hums out, Weiss slowly nodding in response before pushing herself up to her feet, a hand coming up to cup her cheek and apply gentle pressure. As per usual she sets up her future appointment, then departs back to the academy, electing to stop somewhere for lunch first to fill her stomach and distract herself from the pain.

Settling on a café she recalls being delectable, she enters and is seated in a booth, passing by a relatively unassuming dark haired male with a stylishly bushy moustache, his gaze focusing on her for a few moments before she disappears past the edge of the booth. It takes her little time to decide on what to eat, chicken noodle soup with a cup of earl grey tea, her scroll being tapped on idly while she waits for her meal until she notices the sound of someone settling in across from her, soft hues looking up at Ruby who is smiling casually.

"Heeeeey Weiss, uh, what brings you here?" She asks, Weiss motioning to her teeth before responding.

"You know very well I had an orthodontist appointment Ruby, I'm having lunch before I head back to the academy. What are you doing?" Ruby responds to Weiss's question with a slight shrug, a soft yawn leaving her lips before she stretches her arms out to either side.

"I just got back from a mission with Nora, she wanted to head back to the academy, so I decided to stop for lunch when I saw you." Weiss opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the arrival of the waitress bringing her food and drink, alongside a menu for Ruby, a few moments being taken to sweeten the tea before she sips at it.

"Mmm... How was the mission?" She asks before focusing on her food, Ruby placing her order before responding.

"It was boooooring... Fighting Grimm is so boring, but it had to be done." She whines, Weiss chuckling a bit before nodding.

"Defending Mantle from the Grimm is important, even if it might not be the most exciting thing to do." Ruby huffs softly before nodding, her attention turning towards her meal as it's brought over. Both girls enjoy their food in silence, with Weiss paying once they've finished, then they head back to Atlas Academy, finding Winter waiting out front as they arrive.

"Ah, sister, there you are. I have news." She begins to say, stepping over to Weiss who looks slightly confused.

"News? About what?" Winter clears her throat before responding, gaze drifting around for a few moments.

"Our father. We've successfully brought him in for questioning, however he's... Unfortunately not saying anything, at least, nothing we don't already know. We know he hired people to take you from your dorm, yet we do not know how he was able to get them into the school and get you out without anyone being alerted." She says with a frown. "As it is, we can't prove definitively that he was the one behind this, so we can't hold him any longer." Weiss's response is to scowl and kick at the ground, a sigh escaping before long.

"Well that's just great... Is there any chance I can sneak into the academy before he leaves?" Before Winter is given a chance to respond Jacques steps out of the entrance of the academy, flanked by a soldier on either side. His gaze immediately focuses on Weiss, Winter, and Ruby, a sly smirk noticeable past his bushy moustache.

"Ah, my daughters, good afternoon to you both." He calmly says, taking a moment to straighten his tie before speaking further. "Winter, I do hope you'll take care of your little sister, she has, ahem... Quite the temper, but that is to be expected of a child. Farewell." Winter scowls slightly as Jacques walks off, his words souring her mood considerably.

"I swear... The nerve of him." She mutters before turning her attention to Weiss, who is staring at the ground, hands balled up tightly in fists. "Sist- Weiss? Don't let him get to you. He is a cruel man, if he thinks he can get to you however he can he will." Weiss pulls away when Winter attempts to reach out and embrace her, misty eyes remaining fixated downward.

"I'm fine... I don't care about him, or what he has to say..." She murmurs before turning and walking off into the academy hurriedly, Winter glancing towards Ruby for a few moments before she follows after her teammate. Entering their dorm, she pauses upon noticing Weiss and Blake in an embrace, the two seated on the edge of Weiss's bed beside each other. She decides to leave them be for now, and quietly closes the door to not disturb them.

"Shh... You're not a child, Weiss, far from one." Blake begins to softly say before guiding Weiss's head down onto her shoulder, a hand beginning to gently stroke along her back. "I know it's hard, but you can't keep letting him get to you. Trust me, I... Had the same problem with someone else not too long ago, but... With help, I got past it, and I know you can too." Weiss nods slowly before sighing quietly, a squeeze being given to Blake afterwards.

"I know, it's just... Hard... I want to ignore him, to put him out of my mind, but... He just keeps coming back, hurting me over and over... Winter never had this much trouble, but then again she was able to escape and find something important to focus on..." She murmurs, Blake nodding before squeezing her.

"You have something important to focus on too, you know. Us. Your teammates, your friends, we're here for you, just focus on us, and not him, and we'll help you get through this." Speaking soothingly, she brushes a hand through Weiss's hair for a few moments, then slowly releases her. "I know something that might make you feel better." Weiss perks up a little before scooting away from Blake slightly, Blake standing up and helping her to her feet. "Just follow me, you'll know when we get there."

* * *

"A movie night?" Weiss questions once they re-enter their dorm, Blake nodding before both girls set their purchases down on their beds. They had made a trip into town to do a little shopping, namely picking up some new casual outfits, including comfy pajamas to wear in place of their Atlas issued outfits.

"That's right, a movie night, in Jaune, Nora, and Ren's dorm. Yang and Ruby already got new pajamas as well, same with the other three and Oscar." Blake begins to say, pulling her outfits out before folding them up and neatly stowing them away save for the pajamas. "The six of us agreed that onesie pajamas are the only way to _really_ have a movie night the right way, so I think you'll be happy with the evening. We even convinced Jaune to replace his old bunny ones from Beacon, Now get dressed, we should get heading over."

Weiss grins a bit before nodding and focusing on her own purchases, stowing away everything except for the pajamas, which she puts on before securing her headgear into place. Blake takes a little time to change into her own pajamas before turning to face Weiss, who is blushing a fair bit but smiling happily regardless. Weiss's pajamas are quite the cute set, a pair of black cat feety pajamas with a built in tail and a hood, while Blake's is a similar set, but in white bunny theme instead. Both girls have matching slippers to go with their pajamas, Weiss's outfit themed after a certain Faunus she regards dearly.

"You look adorable Blake, I... I never would've figured a cute cat like you would look good as a bunny." Blake giggles a little as a blush of her own creeps onto her cheeks, Weiss being pulled into a hug before she responds.

"You look cute yourself, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to be me." She teases, Weiss sticking her tongue out for a few moments before hugging Blake back. Once the embrace breaks, Weiss gathers up Muffin, and the two trek off into their friend's dorm, where everyone is already waiting. Ruby is dressed in a set of black corgi feety pajamas, while Yang is wearing a yellow dragon set, Ren and Nora are wearing matching dark green shark pajamas, and Oscar's set is grey wolf in theme.

"Looking cute you two!" Yang calls out as Blake and Weiss enter, Ruby, Oscar, and Jaune voicing their agreement to the slight embarrassment of the two.

"You're all looking, eheh... Cute yourselves." Weiss murmurs, tugging Muffin up a little before squeezing her firmly. Blake and Weiss settle down between Ruby and Yang, with Weiss beside Ruby and Blake beside Yang, then snacks are passed out before the movie is started, everyone being mindful of Weiss and ensuring she isn't offered anything she can't have. Quiet chatter breaks out before the movie starts, the action adventure flick being interesting enough to capture their attention and keep them focused the whole evening long.


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Matters

"Good morning sleepy head!" Ruby softly says to Weiss before gently shaking her side to wake her up.

"Nnh... Nooo... Moooom... Just five more minutes..." Comes Weiss's yawned out reply, the blankets being pulled over her head while Ruby giggles a bit. A few ticklish pokes to the side wake Weiss up fully, gaining Ruby a grumpy, pouty frown as her head comes back into view.

"Get up Weiss, we've gotta go have breakfast and select missions today." Begrudgingly, Weiss gets up out of bed, messy hair strewn this way and that. After a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up and brush her teeth, she dresses in her combat uniform, then heads out to the cafeteria to eat, selecting a sufficiently soft meal before settling in with her teammates. Idle chatter breaks out while food is consumed, and once everyone has eaten they head out to the missions board to look over what is available.

"Let's see..." Weiss begins to hum to herself while looking at the current missions, deciding on what might be interesting and whether or not it requires multiple people.

"Ah, Weiss, good morning." Winter's voice speaks up from behind Weiss, soft hues glancing behind her after her momentary surprise.

"Oh, um, good morning Winter. What brings you here?" She asks, figuring that Winter would have some important. reason to be by the missions board given her position.

"General Ironwood has a special assignment for you and Ms. Polendina." Looking equal parts confused and intrigued, Weiss nods slowly, then follows Winter as she motions. "He would like for you two to go down to Mantle, spend the day helping the citizens and defending against the Grimm. He feels it would help ease tensions and instill trust in the Atlesian military if the 'Protector of Mantle' and a member of the Schnee family are seen together working to protect the citizens."

"That makes sense, I suppose. The Schnee family tends to be disliked by many, maybe this could let people know not all of us Schnees are, err... Awful people." Weiss muses, Winter nodding before continuing.

"Given the incident that occurred, he believes that if you were to be seen away from our father, it would help the people gain faith in the military and how well it can protect them. We were able to rescue you, after all, and without any adverse responses, which was what we hoped for." As Winter falls silent, Weiss nods, then gently brushes off her skirt before speaking.

"I... Understand. I'll help however I can, and with Penny at my side, I suppose nothing can go wrong." Winter smiles slightly in response to Weiss's words, then motions for her to again follow, leading her out to the waiting airship where Penny is stood.

"Sal-u-tations friend Weiss!" Penny cheerfully greets Weiss, embracing her in a slightly too rough hug that makes Weiss groan softly and squirm. "I'm so very excited to get to work with you down in Mantle, we're going to help so many people, this is going to be fun!"

"I... Ack... I'm happy to be working with you a... As well, Penny... Erk... T... Too t... Tight..." Weiss manages to squeak out before being suddenly released by Penny, stumbling slightly as she catches her footing.

"Oh no, my apologies friend Weiss!" Penny exclaims, Winter chuckling a bit before tapping at her scroll a few times.

"Alright, you're clear to leave. The airship will return to pick you both up at five o'clock sharp, so please be ready by then." Winter walks off once Weiss and Penny nod, the two boarding the ship and taking seats before it departs and flies them down to Mantle. Both girls disembark once it lands in the city, and no sooner do they touch the ground then do the Grimm sirens begin to blare. As a small pack of Sabyrs come into view, Weiss and Penny begin a tag team fight, swiftly taking down the offending Grimm before any harm can come to the citizens.

"Wow, that was amazing friend Weiss!" Penny cheerfully says as Weiss brandishes Myrtenaster towards the ground, a fierce pose being struck before she realizes the Grimm threat is defeated.

"Oh, um... Thank you, Penny. I... Was expecting there to be more Grimm than that, but... Well, at least the threat is taken care of." Penny nods eagerly as Weiss speaks, quickly glancing around afterwards before waving to the cheering citizens who had been watching the battle despite the danger.

"Sal-u-tations everyone! We are here to help!"

* * *

"Ah... Thank you, Mr. Polendina."

"It is my pleasure, Ms. Schnee, thank you for joining my daughter down in Mantle for the day." Pietro Polendina hums out as Weiss takes a mug of tea from him, the brace faced teen sipping at it for a few moments before a content sigh escapes. Weiss and Penny had spent the morning quite busy, going from fighting the Grimm to helping citizens with various things that needed done, all while putting on their warmest smiles and brightest moods, everything having been noticed by those around. In that time, they had stopped so Weiss could have some lunch, joined by conversation regarding various things, mostly pertaining towards Weiss and what she likes, and hours later she took Penny up on her offer to spend a little time with her father before they were to return to assisting Mantle.

"This is the first time I've been down to Mantle since we were brought up to Atlas Academy, it's... Clear how different Atlas and Mantle are... But I'm glad I could be here to help those in need." She says after a few more sips of her tea, Pietro coughing a few times before a rosy chuckle erupts.

"I'm delighted to hear that, I simply am. The Schnee family doesn't have the best reputation as it is, so having you down here openly assisting the populace, well, I can't say it'll do anything for your father, but I'm certain it'll put some distance between you two." Weiss smiles a little wider before nodding slowly, her tea being nursed on for a few moments longer while she mulls over his words.

"That's... A relief, a big relief... I never did like being lumped in with him, and I know my sister feels the same way, so... Being able to make a name for myself, if it means coming down to assist Mantle more often, then I'll gladly join Penny as much as is needed." Pietro grins joyously in response to her word, but before he gets a chance to speak Weiss's scroll begins to buzz and she picks it up.

"Oh! Penny, we're gonna be late!" She exclaims, quickly setting down her tea before standing up and bowing towards Pietro slightly. "Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Polendina, the tea was delectable. We'll have to do this again."

"You two take care now, you hear?" Weiss and Penny nod before making their departure, swiftly retreating back to the meeting place where the airship is waiting already. With a quick glance around ensuring there is nothing left needing to be done, no Grimm to be fought, the two board the ship, glancing out the window as they're flown back up to the academy.

As they step off of the ship they come face to face with both Winter and General Ironwood, both looking to be in high spirits.

"Welcome back you two." He begins to say, Weiss and Penny nodding slowly before he continues, "I don't need to ask you how the mission went, you can just take a look at this news article." Both girls turn their gaze to the article on his scroll as it's shown to them, eyes widening as they read it.

Breaking News: Protector of Mantle and Missing Schnee Daughter Sighted Together Aiding City

Penny Polendina, Mantle's long time protector, and Weiss Schnee, the "formerly" missing daughter of the Schnee Dust Company, were sighted together today aiding the city of Mantle. From defeating the forces of Grimm to lending a helping hand to the citizens, both Polendina and Schnee looked to be quite friendly with each other as they went about their duties. Weiss Schnee was unable to be reached for comment regarding the recent incident that came to light regarding her kidnapping, but I can vouch for everyone here that we are glad to see she is happy and healthy.

"Oh, wow, that's..."

"Amazing!" Penny interrupts Weiss, drawing out chuckles from both Winter and Ironwood before he speaks.

"You've done well, I know this won't change things immediately, but perhaps this is the first step towards mending relations between Atlas and Mantle. Weiss, you are free to take the rest of the night off, you've earned it." Weiss nods slowly, braces slightly exposed through that somewhat toothy smile of hers, then swiftly slips away into the school, heading back to her dorm. Stepping inside she glances around and notices a lack of teammates, taking the opportunity to change out of her combat attire into something more casual before settling onto her bed with her scroll, Muffin being pulled into an embrace before she queues up a movie to watch until it comes time to have dinner.

"Mmm... Muffin, you should've been there, it was... Really nice helping everyone with Penny. I never knew how much fun she could be, and... She has a lot of interesting things to say. I hope I get to do things with her again..."


	8. Chapter 8: Of Sickness and Sorrow

"Hrrgh..."

"... Weiss, you don't look so good."

"I don't feel good..."

Ruby gently rests the back of her hand against Weiss's forehead, jolting slightly when she notices how warm it feels. Weiss groans before pulling her blanket around herself, softly sniffling after doing so.

"You're burning up..." Ruby murmurs as a slight frown replaces what was a cheery smile, gaze drifting downwards momentarily. "I'm gonna let Winter know you're sick, you can't possibly go out on your mission today." Weiss's immediate response is to whine softly before nodding, Ruby's smile reforming before she steps out of the room. After what felt to her like forever but was only half an hour, three knocks ring out upon the door, drawing Weiss's attention as she rests her scroll atop her lap.

"R... Ruby, you know you don't need to knock to come in..." She calls out before coughing quite roughly, the door opening moments later to reveal not Ruby, as she had expected, but Oscar Pine instead, who is currently taking residence in Team JNR's dorm. Weiss quirks an eyebrow for a few moments, gaze remaining focused on him as he steps inside and closes the door.

"I, um... I'm sorry I'm not who you were expecting, Weiss. Ruby had to leave on a mission, so she sent me here in her place, I hope that's okay." Weiss's nod is all he needs before he approaches, a small bundle held in his grasp. While her gaze does fall onto it for a few moments, it eventually returns to his face, his smile proving oddly infectious.

"Ruby said to tell you she informed your sister already, and you've been excused from huntress duties for the day. She... Also said to tell you that while she's away, I'm going to help take care of you, I... If you don't mind, that is."

"... I... Don't suppose I do... It certainly beats being alone while sick..." Weiss quietly says before coughing hard, a tired groan escaping after she falls still. "Ghh... I hate being sick."

"I don't know anyone who doesn't, it's never fun. Back on the farm, being sick meant I couldn't help, which meant less got done, and we risked having a smaller season than usual." He says while smiling a little more, Weiss pulling Muffin in against her chest before nodding .

"When I was younger, being sick just meant I had to stay in my room, which... I did a lot of anyway, there wasn't terribly much to do growing up with the restrictions my father put on me and my siblings." Oscar nods along as Weiss speaks, the bundle being unraveled before he offers up a sweet bun to Weiss, who takes it with a softly muttered thanks. Before she takes a bite, she spends a few moments removing her headgear, then gently secures a rubber band onto her braces before nibbling on the sweet treat with a happy sigh.

"I never had any restrictions, but... As a farmer, there isn't all that much to do with your time, aside from farm work I didn't do all that much, at least until Ozpin appeared in my head." Pausing for a few moments, Oscar bites into the other sweet roll he had with him, sighing softly afterwards. "You know, I can't say I ever thought I would've not been a farmer, much less be doing huntsman stuff..."

"Do you regret leaving?" She asks after a few moments, Oscar looking towards her before shaking his head.

"I used to, but... Knowing I'm helping the world, even if it seems like an impossible task with what Jinn told us... It's worth doing, and I don't regret my choice any more." He says with a wider smile, Weiss giving one of her own that shows off the metal lining her teeth. "If you're still hungry, Weiss, I could go make you some soup, it might help you feel better."

"I am, please and thank you Oscar." She softly says before squeezing around Muffin, Oscar slipping out of the room after nodding. While waiting for him to return she brings up the news and begins sifting through articles, electing to ignore anything negative for more mood lifting stories. When he returns half an hour later she puts her scroll away, another rough cough leaving before she speaks.

"W... Welcome back, Oscar, that... Smells delicious..." Oscar approaches her before settling by her, the tray in his grasp being placed atop her lap. Weiss blows on a spoonful of the soup for a few moments before sipping it, the savory chicken noodle quickly brightening her spirits. "Mmm... This is delicious, thank you Oscar."

"Mom taught me to cook, we all took turns making meals each day, so I needed to know how to make many things, and chicken noodle soup became something I found myself good at making." Weiss sips at her soup before snagging a few noodles and some chicken, savoring the bite of food before responding to her current companion.

"Well, you're very good at it. Thank you for cooking for me, and... For keeping me company, I appreciate it." She says before focusing on her soup, Oscar watching her for a few moments before his eyes slowly close.

"You're welcome, Weiss, it's my pleasure. If you'd like... There's something else I could do that would help you feel better. It won't get rid of your cold, but it'll help you relax, at least." Weiss nods slowly in response, electing to remain silent while waiting for him to begin. To her surprise, he begins to sing, a soft melody that ensnares her senses and almost immediately begins leaving her feeling more relaxed.

"I couldn't give you a warning, they came in a flash,  
with a thunderous roar, and a terrible crash.  
The Grimm, those beasts a most terrible sight,  
plaguing the land and causing all fright.

"From the icy cold Atlas to the forested Vale,  
no one is safe where those creatures do hail.  
But listen, dear child, do ne'er worry or fret,  
I promise you safe, this here I will bet.

"Where Grimm come and go, so too do their foes,  
Huntsman, oh Huntsman, let them face their woe.  
A mighty swing silences, the slice of a blade,  
and with it's impact comes the safety they've made.

"Sing low  
sing high,  
let the Huntsman hear your cry.  
Sing low,  
sing high,  
let the Huntsman hear your cry."

As the song comes to an end, Weiss rubs at her eyes gently, a soft yawn leaving her lips. "Mm... That was... Beautiful, Oscar..." She begins to say, pausing only to cough and groan weakly, "where did you learn it? And... Why do I feel... So relaxed?"

"Thank you, it's... A folk song from the area I grew up. On stormy nights, or nights I wasn't feeling well, she'd sing to me to help me feel better, and I... I guess I picked up on some of the songs she sang. As for you feeling relaxed, well, that's my semblance." Even with how tired she seems Weiss remains intently focused on Oscar, nodding as if to say for him to continue. "It's called mood music, at least, that's what I call it. Through singing, I can influence the mood of others however I'd like, both positively and negatively, and if I hum then the effect is lessened. I don't get many opportunities or reasons to sing, so I don't use my semblance often, but I'm glad I was able to help you with it, you certainly look relaxed."

"I feel relaxed..." She quietly says before slumping back gently, Oscar taking the finished bowl of soup from her.

"You look like you could use a nap, that might be a good idea. It'll at least help you recover." The suggestion of a nap proving appealing, Weiss nods, then gently shifts under the blankets until she's laying down, Muffin nestled securely in her grasp.

"Goodnight, Oscar... Mmh..." With one last yawn, Weiss slowly closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, Oscar watching her a few moments before gently tucking the blankets around her sides. Once satisfied with how tended to she is, he departs to take care of the dishes, then returns afterwards to watch over her and make sure she's okay.

* * *

"Ahh, that was awesome!" Ruby cheerfully says, Yang grinning a bit while nodding.

"Oh, definitely, Team FNKI may be a bit annoying, but training with them is fun." Yang responds, pushing the door to their dorm open before stepping inside. "Yoooo, Ice Queen, we're back!"

"Shh! You guys, Weiss is asleep, please don't wake her up." Oscar hushes Ruby and Yang, Weiss groaning softly in her sleep before falling silent.

"Oops, sorry Oscar." Ruby sheepishly says before rubbing the back of her head, glancing towards the sleeping brace face before looking at Oscar again. Blake steps into the room a short while after before looking between Oscar and Weiss, a small smile able to be seen. "Thanks for taking care of her and keeping her company, by the way."

"It was my pleasure Ruby, I've never gotten to spend much time with her before now, it was nice. She's likely to be sick for a while longer, if you want me to spend time with her and help out while you three are working, I'd be happy to." Nods are given by Ruby, Blake and Yang before Blake whispers into Yang's ear, Yang grinning before she looks to Oscar again.

"Well now, it looks like a certain pretty kitty and I are going to get some dinner together, Rubes, why don't you and Oscar go get something to eat, let Weiss get her rest?" Ruby taps at her chin for a few moments, then nods before turning to face Oscar.

"What do you say Oscar? Waaaanna go get some dinner?" She asks, Oscar shrugging before offering a nod.

"Dinner sounds good, sure."


	9. Chapter 9: Facing Facts

"You're joking, he's here? Him and Whitley?" Weiss asks in surprise, Winter giving a nod before speaking.

"That is correct, the two landed not long ago and he is in for questioning again, except... There's a slight complication." She says with a slight frown, Weiss huffing before glancing down towards the ground. Since recovering from being sick, Weiss had gone on a few missions, including some special assignments with Penny, but more than anything her thoughts kept returning to her father, especially with his intentions towards her still unknown. Knowing he's far closer than she'd like, and with her brother in tow, she's in a less than stellar mood, even with Winter by her side.

"... What complication?" She hesitantly questions, Winter looking her in the eyes with a deepening frown.

"He is refusing to speak unless you're there, Weiss. We will understand if you say no, but if you do decide to go through with this, I will be with you." Weiss grimaces as Winter's words leave her lips, the thought of facing her father daunting, yet despite this she nods, then takes a step towards her sister.

"I... I'll do it. If it means we get answers about what happened, then... I can handle it. Do you promise you won't leave my side?" Winter's nod seems to reassure her slightly, and with another nod of her own she follows her sister into the academy and down the halls to the room where Jacques and Whitley are presently at, the room hosting a separate side room with a one-way wall allowing the main room to be watched secretly.

"Ah, my daughters, so good to see you both." Jacques calmly says as Weiss and Winter step into the room, both girls looking very much unamused, Weiss more nervous than anything. "Weiss, I trust you've been well, yes? Have you been caring for your teeth?" Weiss tenses up slightly as Jacques feigns showing concern for her, his questions being ignored in favor of a downward glance and an awkward frown.

"Winter, it's very nice to see you. It's been far, far too long, sister." In contrast to Jacques 'concern', Whitley wastes no time in paying attention to Winter over Weiss, a warm, oddly sincere smile noticeable. Winter quirks an eyebrow momentarily, then glances between Whitley and Jacques, presently unaware of the finer details of how the relationship of her younger siblings degraded.

"I suppose it's nice to see you as well, brother." She says before clearing her throat, attention turning specifically to Jacques, "Father, if you would, please explain how you were able to retrieve Weiss from her dorm here in the middle of the night, without being noticed by anyone." Jacques chuckles a little before raising his hands in a gesture of innocence, a slight smile forming on his face.

"Is it so much to be concerned about the well-being of my children? Especially my more... Ahem... Needy children." He begins to say, Winter's frown growing as he avoids answering her question. "I simply see no reason why I am in trouble for rescuing my troubled daughter and ensuring she's well cared for."

"... R... Res... Cued?" Weiss quietly breathes out, forcing herself to look up at Jacques before continuing to speak, "You call that a rescue? I wasn't... In danger, I wasn't hurt, I was safe, you... You didn't rescue me, you kidnapped me..." Jacques chuckles yet again before clasping his hands together on the table, slight grin growing slowly as he studies Weiss's nervous demeanor.

"Would a kidnapper bring you to your bedroom and have you watched over by someone you trust? I think not. I suppose it can't be helped if you are unable to see your rescue for what it is and confuse it for a kidnapping, you've always been confused and outspoken in the wrong way about things." Weiss grows misty eyed as a shocked expression forms on her face, Jacques's mind games messing with her more than she was expecting. Before he can say anything further Winter interrupts him, slamming a hand down on the table angrily.

"Father, answer the question now and stop messing with Weiss. How did you infiltrate Atlas Academy and take her from her dorm?" She demands, Jacques watching Weiss struggle to stay composed for a few moments longer before looking to Winter.

"Now now, children. While I would love to stay and answer your questions, I'm afraid I have places to be. Whitley, come." Whitley stands up just as Jacques does, the two looking between Winter and Weiss for a few moments before turning to leave, but not before Jacques places a wrapped bundle on the table. "For you, Weiss, a gift from Klein for your well-being. Farewell, my daughters." Winter scowls as Jacques and Whitley depart, escorted out by two soldiers, then turns her attention to the bundle and unwraps it to reveal a container of snickerdoodle cookies. She takes one out and sniffs at it for a few moments, then bites into it before humming softly.

"... Klein's cooking indeed..." She mutters, the container being pushed towards Weiss before she speaks proper. "I should've figured we wouldn't have learned anything from him, he just wanted to mess with us and pretend to care." Weiss gingerly takes a cookie from the container with a slightly trembling hand, a nod being given before she nibbles on it and sighs.

"Never again..." Weiss sniffles softly after uttering only two words, eyes falling closed as a sigh escapes. "I'm... Never doing that again... I hate him..." Instead of saying anything, Winter just presses a hand against Weiss's shoulder and squeezes gently, a sigh of her own ringing out.

"I know, Weiss, I know... You may go, please, take the day off and rest, try and put father out of your mind." Weiss stands up with nothing being said, then abruptly pulls Winter into a hug before a choked up noise comes out.

"T... Thank you, Winter..." She quietly says, Winter reciprocating the hug for a few moments before Weiss pulls away. After rubbing at her eyes for a few moments she grabs the container of cookies and retreats to her dorm, looking around for a few seconds before crawling up onto her bed and pulling Muffin into her arms.

"Nnh..." A tear slowly rolls down her right cheek as she buries her face against her plush cat's fur, the grey feline being clung to tightly. "Why do I have the poor luck to... Have him for a father... Why me..."

* * *

"General Ironwood. I'm sorry to report that we learned nothing new from our father." Winter explains, Ironwood sighing before giving her a nod.

"What did he say, if anything?" He questions, glancing up at his top operative from behind his desk.

"He expressed concern for Weiss, asked about how she has been, but... She didn't respond, I don't believe he meant what he was saying, I feel he was just trying to mess with us, and he got to Weiss, again." Ironwood frowns before glancing towards his desk, a hand coming up to rub at his forehead momentarily.

"I figured we wouldn't get anything out of him by asking, perhaps we just need to wait until he slips up and reveals something. How is Weiss holding up?"

"Not well, unfortunately. Our father has proven to be able to get to her more than he can to me, I've given her the rest of the day off so she can rest. She didn't look good, though..." Winter can scarcely hide her scowl as she speaks, Ironwood again nodding before looking to her.

"Perhaps that's for the best, then. I'm sure we will find out what he is up to and why sooner rather than later. For now, you are dismissed." Winter nods and departs from the room, Ironwood standing and turning to look out the window before sighing. "Jacques... What in Remnant are you doing..."


	10. Chapter 10: Insufferable Insanity

"Sal-u-tations friend Weiss!" Penny cheerfully exclaims, waving to Weiss as she makes her way over.

"Good morning Penny." Weiss's response is far calmer than Penny is speaking, but her slightly toothy smile reveals her good mood well enough.

"Are you ready to go down to Mantle? We've got another day of helping the people!" Weiss nods before sipping at her coffee, a soft, content sigh escaping while her smile widens a little.

"I am, let's go do our best and make things better for everyone." The duo head over to the waiting Atlas pilot before boarding the Manta, settling into idle chatter as they're flown down to Mantle. Since their first mission together helping the citizens of Mantle, Penny and Weiss had gone on two more, furthering the reputation of Atlas's military while simultaneously changing how Weiss is seen in contrast to the Schnee Dust Company and it's head. With everything that had happened as of late, including her most recent interaction with her father, she had found her nerves on edge, often worrying about what he might say or do even with him far out of sight.

The Manta lands in Mantle after a short half an hour, Weiss and Penny disembarking before waving goodbye to the pilot and heading down one of the adjacent streets. As they walk along, chatting amongst themselves still, they wave to anyone they happen to see, including Jaune, who presently is serving as a crossing guard for children with a cacophony of mothers nearby watching.

"Good morning friend Jaune!" Penny greets him, Weiss sipping at her coffee for a few moments before offering a greeting of her own.

"Oh, hey! Good morning Weiss and Penny, off on a mission?" He asks, Weiss nodding slowly before glancing around.

"We're here to help the citizens of Mantle again, I can see you've got your hands full with work." She teases, Jaune groaning softly before glancing over to the mothers.

"These mothers are gonna be the death of me, they're just... Too sweet, and these casseroles, I can't take any more, it's too much." Weiss and Penny giggle a little before Weiss pats Jaune's shoulder, a reassuring smile being given.

"You're doing something important Jaune, helping comfort the people of Mantle and give them peace of mind is a big thing, even if this doesn't seem like it. That's why we're here, after all." Jaune sighs softly before nodding, a smile of his own forming.

"Yeah... You're right. Good luck on your mission you two." Weiss and Penny wave to Jaune as he returns to his duties, then resume heading down the street, stopping by a group of people looking up at a screen that is broadcasting Jacques Schnee live.

"Good morning Atlas and Mantle. I come to you today seeking your vote in the upcoming election. If you elect me councilman, well, I've made it clear that I fully intend to oppose Ironwood and this nonsensical embargo of his that is crippling Atlas and Mantle. I believe that measures such as this are both reckless and wholly criminal, as many are suffering because shipments are unable to enter or leave the kingdom. Just as you all are, my family is weathering this storm as well, and we are suffering the same. Because of this embargo, effective immediately, I am forced to shutter all non-essential Schnee Dust Company operations for the foreseeable future. I hope you ask yourselves before the vote, will anyone other than I be able to stop Ironwood? Can you trust Robyn Hill? Thank you."

"That... That monster." Weiss says with anger in her voice, her tone akin to that of the nearby citizens who have begun to yell in protest of what Jacques had said knowing they've lost their jobs. As if on cue, the Grimm sirens begin to blare, drawing Weiss and Penny's attention in their direction.

"Oh no."

* * *

"Oh dear, this isn't good." Pietro sighs out, Weiss taking a mug of tea from him before settling onto a nearby seat.

"I can't believe my father... Does he seriously think he's getting anywhere by doing this? Who would possibly vote for him now that he's gotten rid of so many jobs." She huffs out, sipping at her tea before kicking the floor gently. "Look at how upset everyone is, Grimm attacks are increasing now..."

"Now now Ms. Schnee, no need to fret. Everyone is upset at what he did, this is true, but you being upset as well won't help things one bit. You and Penny need to continue being a shining beacon for the people of Mantle, give them reason to hope and let them know things will be okay. With what is happening, I'm certain Ms. Hill will be voted in as councilwoman, and things can begin to change for the better." He says with a soft, comforting smile, Weiss sighing a little before nodding and sipping at her tea.

"You're right, sir... If I'm unhappy about this, then I won't be helping things, even with Penny at my side. I just need to keep pushing on, supporting everyone, make a difference for the people down here." Pietro's smile widens as Weiss responds, a nod being given before he sips at his own tea.

"That's the spirit! I'm sorry you couldn't see Maria while you were here, she went out to fetch some things for me, but we can always plan for a lunch together the next time you're down here." Weiss finishes her tea, then sets the cup down before standing up.

"Thank you for the tea, Mr. Polendina, it was very nice to see you again. I'm sure Penny will let you know the next time we'll be down in Mantle." With Pietro's nod, Weiss and Penny depart and head to the waiting Manta, boarding it before it takes off back to Atlas. As had happened the first time, when they land they find Winter waiting for them, the two approaching her before she speaks.

"Welcome back you two. How was your mission?" She asks, Penny happily saluting to Winter before bouncing in place a little.

"Aside from what you know doubt saw our Father say, it went well. There was... More Grimm attacks today than usual, obviously, but we took care of it, and we helped out the citizens as before." Weiss says, Winter nodding before motioning for them to follow while turning to head into the academy.

"I'm glad to hear that. We are all aware of what Father said and are bracing for the repercussions it will have in Mantle. Suffice to say, we will be having you two heading down there more often, you've had quite the effect in your time helping out, which is what we want. Penny, please head down for your debrief. Weiss, you may take the rest of the night off." Weiss nods while Penny salutes and cheerfully marches down away from them, Winter stopping and turning to face her sister before speaking again.

"We've scheduled your next mission with Penny for this time next week, you may accept any other missions before then. When is your next appointment with Dr. Savoy?"

"In three days, I... Can't say I'm looking forward to it, of course, but I know it can't be avoided." Weiss responds, glancing downward before Winter speaks.

"Of course... At any rate, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, please get some rest and spend time with your friends." Once Weiss nods her reply, Winter turns and departs down a hallway, Weiss turning in the opposite direction before heading to her team's dorm, where she finds Ruby playing games on her scroll, and Blake reading a book on her bed. As she steps inside, Blake glances over to her, Ruby too focused on her game to notice her teammate.

"How was your mission Weiss?" She asks, marking her place in the book before putting it away. Weiss settles onto her bed before replying, Muffin being placed on her lap and hugged.

"It went as well as one could hope. Aside from what my Father did, at least..." Muttering the last line, she squeezes Muffin, Blake nodding before moving to sit at her side.

"I heard, well... We all heard, it was kind of hard to ignore hearing what he said, what he's doing. It's good that you're helping the people of Mantle Weiss, they need you and Penny in times like these." She begins to say, gingerly reaching out before petting Muffin a few times. Sighing softly, Weiss nods and watches as Blake pets her fellow feline, eyes falling closed for a few moments after.

"He's so horrible, doing all of this... I don't know what he expects to come of it, but it's nothing good. At least... At least people don't equate me to him or the company anymore." Blake snags Weiss's waist in a gentle one armed hug, Weiss leaning into her friend before giving her a hug in return.

"That's good, you're too kind and caring to be lumped in with someone like him, he's just... Despicable. Do you want to come to dinner with me, Ruby, and Yang later? Yang said she found a restaurant not far from the academy she says is good, so we're all planning on going." Weiss mulls over Blake's offer for a few moments before nodding and releasing her friend, Muffin being fully embraced once more.

"I'd love to, that sounds wonderful."


	11. Chapter 11: Of Friends and Family

"And there, that should do it. I'll see you again in six weeks Weiss." Dr. Savoy hums out, Weiss nodding with a slight wince as she's raised up into a seated position.

"Nnh... S... Sure, see you then..." She mutters in response before standing up, making a stop by the receptionist to set up her next appointment before departing just like every time before. Similar to times before, she heads to the local grocery store first instead of immediately going back to the academy, a beeline being made for the soup isle. As she steps into the isle a familiar crop of curly ginger hair comes into view, startling her slightly as she realizes who it belongs to.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" She asks, Penny immediately turning to face Weiss with a bright smile shining true.

"Salutations friend Weiss! I am picking up some things for my father! What brings you here?" Weiss opens her mouth wide before motioning to her braces, Penny nodding in understanding before Weiss speaks.

"I need to pick up some soft food because I just got my braces adjusted and my mouth is becoming sore again." She explains, stepping towards Penny before turning towards the shelves and leaning forward to look through the various options for soup.

"Oh, I understand! I cannot feel pain, so I do not know what it is like to have braces, but they're cute on you!" Penny cheerfully says before looking at the soup as well, a few cans being picked out and stowed in her hand basket, this leaving her unaware of Weiss's fresh blush growing on her cheeks.

"O... Oh, well, um... Thank you, Penny..." Weiss begins to put some different soup selections in her own basket before moving to pick out more, Penny turning to face her after a few moments.

"You are quite welcome Weiss! By the way, my father would like to invite you over for lunch today!" Weiss perks up slightly before looking at Penny again, basket being tucked against her side.

"Today? I'd... Have to ask Winter if I'd be allowed a day trip to Mantle, but... I'd like that, please and thank you Penny." She says in response, Penny giving her a slightly goofy salute before extending to her a neatly written paper invite which is diligently taken and looked over.

"Please be at his home at three o'clock sharp! The address is on the invite." Once Weiss nods, Penny turns to walk off, unable to resist bouncing in place slightly as she moves along. Smiling a little wider at the thought of the lunch with Penny and her father to come, Weiss resumes her shopping, eventually paying and departing once she's satisfied with her options for soup.

* * *

"Oh, wow, this is... Amazing, sir." Weiss murmurs, mouth agape in surprise as she fully processes the savory, mouthwatering taste of the soup in front of her.

"Well now, thank you Ms. Schnee, your words are greatly appreciated." Pietro replies with a soft chuckle, Penny joyously looking between her father and friend as they enjoy their meal and converse. "Sometimes all that a little soup takes is some spice to liven things up a bit, give it a nice kick. I'm happy you could join us today."

"I, erm... I'm happy I could be here as well, Mr. Polendina." She says with a slight pause when a twinge of pain distracts her, a glance towards Penny bringing out a wider smile that grants a glimpse of her braces.

"This soup is a Polendina specialty, perfect for cold days, it'll warm you right up and keep you right and cozy." He hums before taking another bite of his soup, Weiss nodding for a few moments before eagerly diverting her attention to her own bowl, at least until Pietro speaks again, gaze falling back on him. "Penny has had nothing but good things to say about you Ms. Schnee since she started working with you."

"She has?" Weiss asks, looking slightly surprised to hear of how highly Penny speaks of her, Pietro nodding before she continues. "Well... I can't say I have anything but good things to say about her as well, she's... Well... She's amazing, she's kind, funny, silly, she's great to fight alongside, and... Well, seeing her smile is... I can't explain it, it's something really nice..." Penny lights up considerably as Weiss showers her with praise, Pietro unable to hold back a warm laugh as he looks between the two girls seated by him.

"Well now, it seems you two girls like each other more than I thought, I'm so delighted to see that. I daresay the world could use more happiness in it, and you both have that in spades. Please, never change, I'd hate to see your lights dim even a tiny bit." Weiss and Penny nod, Weiss's slower than that of her friend, a soft blush of pink gracing her cheeks.

"I... I won't, if I can help it at least... Thank you for having me over for lunch, Mr. Polendina, it was delicious." She says before slowly standing up, skirt being brushed off before she bows forward slightly.

"It was my pleasure dear, please, the next time you're both in Mantle, let's get together for tea again, I do so love having you around." He chuckles out, Weiss nodding before departing with Penny following close behind.

"I'm so happy you were able to come Weiss!" Penny happily says before embracing Weiss in a hug, startling her for a few moments before she hugs back.

"I was happy to come, Penny! It was sudden, sure, but... The company was good, and the food was delicious, it certainly helped get my mind off of my mouth." She comments while leaning against Penny, Penny giving her back a few careful pats before releasing her.

"I am glad to hear that! Let's head back to the academy now!" Weiss nods before letting go of Penny, then departs with her back to the waiting Manta before the two are flown back up to Atlas Academy. As they step off of the Manta, they notice Yang waving to them, stood beside a smiling Blake.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite two tin grins!" Yang teases as Weiss and Penny approach, Penny looking confused for a few moments, while Weiss just blushes red and pouts.

"Tin grins? But they don't use tin in Atlas orthodontics, I don't think..." Penny says, pausing for a few moments before perking up and speaking again. "Oooh! Tin grins! Because I'm an android and Weiss has braces, I get it!"

"Ugh... Yang, please, why are you like this." Weiss says with a groan, Yang snickering for a few moments before Blake lightly punches her shoulder.

"Yang, don't pick on Weiss, she got her braces adjusted today and is likely in pain." She cautions, Yang nodding and making an innocent gesture with her hands.

"Fine, fine, I won't pick on Miss Tin Grin anymore." Weiss pouts harder, earning a chuckle from Yang, Weiss turning to face Penny before giving her a quick hug which is immediately reciprocated.

"Aww... Thank you, Weiss." Penny softly says before giving her a squeeze, one being given in return by Weiss.

"Thank you for inviting me over for lunch, I... Like spending time with you and your father." Weiss gently releases Penny after speaking, then takes a few steps back before smiling towards her. Seeing Penny's bright smile, she blushes a rosy shade of pink again, and promptly turns before retreating into Atlas Academy, Penny giggling a little while waving bye to her.

"Goodbye friend Weiss!" She calls out, Yang nudging Blake a bit with a wide grin noticeable.

"Now isn't that just sweet."


	12. Chapter 12: L Is For?

"Ironwood, I demand you allow me to see my daughters."

"Jacques, for the last time, no. You are trespassing on Atlesian Military property."

Jacques Schnee and General Ironwood banter between one another heatedly, Ironwood continuing to deny Jacques permission to be on the grounds of Atlas Academy. Scowling angrily, Jacques glances around the courtyard for a few moments, then turns his gaze back to James.

"Oh, but James, don't you want to know how I was able to take my daughter?" Jacques offers, James shaking his head with a noticeable frown.

"Every time we've brought you in to answer questions, you've antagonized your daughter and refused to provide any useful information, as far as I'm concerned this matter is closed until you prove you'll admit anything. Now, please leave or you'll be forcibly removed." James's words further Jacques's anger, frown growing further if that is even possible.

"You won't get away with this, James, any of this." Jacques warns before turning and retreating back to his airship, only to pause as a certain white haired brace face and ginger android come into view walking out the entrance of the academy talking happily. "Ah, daughter, good morning." He says as Weiss grows nearer, Weiss freezing when she hears his voice. Instead of looking at him she looks to Penny, who glances at Jacques with her smile fading into a frown.

"Salutations Jacques Schnee! I will have to ask you to please leave!" She cheerfully says despite her changing mood, Weiss slowly moving to stand behind her. Noticing Weiss's behavior and how she hides behind Penny, Jacques adjusts his tie, then clears his throat with his frown lessening.

"I see." Looking the two over for a few moments longer, he then glances to James before finally boarding his ship and leaving, Penny turning to face Weiss once he's gone.

"Are you okay Weiss?" She asks, Weiss nodding before sighing softly. A step back is taken before she brushes off her dress, James watching Weiss and Penny for a few moments before slipping back into the academy flanked by the two soldiers who had joined him.

"I... I am, thank you Penny. Let's get going, okay? We've got a big day ahead of us down in Mantle." Penny nods before heading to the waiting Manta with Weiss, the two boarding and heading down to Mantle. With the big election underway, Weiss and Penny were given another mission to go down to Mantle and support the citizens, helping boost morale and protect against any Grimm. As the Manta flies, Weiss watches the updating election results on her scroll, a smile on her face.

"It seems Robyn Hill is beating my father by a wide margin." She softly hums out, Penny glancing towards the scroll before nodding.

"It would seem so! Does this make you happy, Weiss?" Penny asks, Weiss nodding slightly before tucking away her scroll.

"I... It does. Having him in a seat of power is... Not ideal, especially with what he's done, if Robyn wins then things will get better for the people of Mantle." Penny nods in agreement before turning her gaze towards the window, electing to watch their surroundings as they finish their approach to Mantle. Once the ship lands and they disembark they look around, making note of the line of people not far away waiting to vote.

"It's nice to see people are eager to vote, looks like everyone wants to vote for someone who'll help." Weiss comments before walking along with Penny at her side, waves being given to the citizens as they pass by. The two stop at a nearby coffee shop before heading out on patrol, Weiss sipping on her freshly acquired peppermint mocha before nibbling at her muffin. With both girls in high spirits, they make idle conversation about various things, eventually settling into talking about each other, things they like, their experiences, and what it's like being human and android.

As they've found to be the norm on their missions, the Grimm siren goes off, twice today, but the threat is swiftly dealt with while a flashy show is put on for the watching citizens. The two make their way to Pietro's home after hours pass and it comes close to their usual meeting time for tea, the two settling onto comfortable seats beside each other while he prepares drinks. Weiss, meanwhile, brings up the election results to resume watching, making note of Robyn's continued lead against her father.

"Ah, I see you're watching the election my dear, it seems to be all that anyone around here can talk about today." He says as he brings over her tea, Weiss taking the cup with a softly uttered thanks before sipping at it for a few moments.

"Well, everyone wants change, and... I feel Robyn Hill could be that change, certainly better than my father would be at any rate." Pietro nods with a faint hum audible, musing things before speaking.

"I reckon she's the best hope Mantle has at mending relations with Atlas and getting the help it needs. At any rate, it's likely she is to win, I suppose there will be much celebrating tonight if she does." He says with a warm smile, Weiss sipping at her tea before glancing towards Penny, who looks to be all smiles as usual while she listens to her friend and father.

"Oh! It looks like the election is about to end, let's listen in." Weiss turns up the volume of her scroll, angling it so that the screen can be seen by Pietro and Penny as well as the newscaster begins to speak.

"What an exciting election folks! The final votes are coming in, and it looks like Robyn Hill is going to be your new councilwoman. Just a few moments longer, and we'll have our final results." The reporter says, the screen ticking the finals votes in, with percentages changing slightly every so often. "And there you have it! At sixty four percent of the votes, Robyn Hill is your new councilwoman! Congratulations Ms. Hill, we all wish you the best of luck!"

"Yes! She did it!" Weiss exclaims before suddenly embracing Penny and pressing a kiss to her lips, startling both Penny and Pietro. Penny's immediate reaction is to wraps her arms around Weiss in return, neither leaning into nor away from the kiss so that Weiss may break it herself, which she does after a few moments.

"E... Eheh... Ahem... Sorry about that, Penny..." She begins to nervously say after her lips part from Penny's, Penny just giggling before patting Weiss's back gently.

"It's okay Weiss! Buuuut... Do you still want to be friends?" Penny asks with a bright smile, Weiss looking up at her face shyly before she can process her question.

"I... Um... What do you mean?" She asks in response, Penny simply just reaching out before booping Weiss's nose.

"What I mean is, do you want to be more than friends, Weiss? I like you a lot, and I know you like me a lot, you're a really nice friend, but I think you want to be more than friends with me, and that's okay, I want to be more than friends with you too!" Weiss looks slightly startled by how well Penny was able to deduce her feelings, but chuckles a bit regardless before nodding and hugging Penny again.

"I do, yes... I'm happy to hear you want to be more than friends with me as well, Penny." Pietro chuckles a little as Penny and Weiss awkwardly express their feelings for each other, a picture of the two embracing being snapped while they're focused on each other.

"Well isn't this sweet, I'm touched. You two are simply just the cutest together, you know." He cheerfully says before coughing a few times, Weiss glancing over towards him with that meek smile of hers before burying her cheek against Penny's shoulder and leaning into her side.

"Mmm... We should... Probably get going, Penny, the Manta is gonna be waiting for us, and I don't want to be late... Thank you for having us over again Mr. Polendina." Weiss softly says before pulling away from Penny, only to stand up and take her hand. Pietro nods, watching the two with that smile of his shining true for a few moments before speaking.

"It's my pleasure, you're always a charm to have over. Take care you two." Weiss and Penny nod before departing, walking to the Manta hand in hand before boarding it and settling in against each other. Instead of talking, the two enjoy the ride back to the academy in silence, as content as can be. Departing the ship once it lands, they notice a lack of Winter in contrast to prior missions, and instead of questioning it just head inside, still holding each other's hand.

"I... Hope you have a good evening Penny." Weiss softly says before gently pecking her lips, Penny leaning into the soft kiss before giggling a little.

"And you as well girlfriend Weiss!" Penny cheerfully responds, a quick hug being shared before the two part and head off in separate directions. Entering her dorm after a lengthy walk, Weiss looks around and notices the lack of occupants, then kicks off her shoes and drops onto her bed before pulling Muffin into her arms and sighing happily.

"Oh Muffin... I'm in love..."


	13. Chapter 13: White Is Cold

"Jacques Schnee, I demand you leave imme- Willow?" General Ironwood's demeanor shifts dramatically when he sees not Jacques but Willow Schnee disembark the Schnee Dust Company airship, not the person he had been expecting to see. "Mrs. Schnee, what brings you to Atlas Academy?" He questions, Willow glancing towards him with a calm smile before speaking.

"I wish to see my daughters. I can promise you, I am not here on behalf of my husband." She requests, James mulling over a decision before nodding and motioning for her to follow.

"I suppose I can grant you this, but just this once. The next time you wish to pay them a visit, I request that you alert us beforehand, I'd rather not deal with Jacques again." Chuckling a little, Willow nods, then follows James into the academy. "How have you been, by the way? We don't hear much about how you may be doing these days, unfortunately."

"I've been… Well enough, I suppose. I'm trying to kick my alcohol problem, but… It's hard." Willow sighs softly before glancing off to the side, smile faltering a little. "I realized how my problem was affecting my children, especially Weiss, and while I still don't trust my husband and can't stand him, drinking isn't a solution…" James chuckles slightly before glancing back towards her, a reassuring smile noticeable.

"I know someone who had a problem like yours, but they learned to kick it, I might have to introduce you to him." Giving Willow no time to mull over who he might be referring to, James stops in front of a dorm and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" A bubbly voice calls out, James looking back at Willow for a few moments before opening the door and motioning her inside. Ruby looks to Willow as she enters, then glances between her and Weiss for a few moments, processing the familiarity between them. "Wait… Weiss's mom?" She questions, Weiss jolting in surprise before slowly turning to face Willow, Penny continuing to diligently braid her hair while seated behind her on her bed.

"M… Mom?" Weiss hesitantly asks, Willow taking a few steps towards her with a widening smile before she gently cups her left cheek with her right hand.

"Oh, darling… It's so nice to see you." Looking down at the pajama clad teen, Willow inspects her braces for a few moments, then leans forward and gently kisses her forehead. "You look as precious now as you did when you first had braces, my sweet."

"I… Um… Mom? W… What are you doing here?" Weiss's nervously uttered question is posed after a minute or so of silence, Willow looking to the smiling Penny for a few moments before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"I came to visit you, of course, and Winter as well. I was sad to hear what happened, about you being forcibly taken home by your father, he wouldn't let me see you at all." She begins to say before pulling Weiss off the bed and into a hug, Weiss freezing up for a few moments before slowly hugging her back. "I… Wanted to apologize, as well."

"For what, mom?" Weiss leans against Willow as she's held close, electing to rest her head on her mother's shoulder regardless of the watching eyes of her teammates and girlfriend. Willow presses another kiss to her forehead, then gently cups the back of her head.

"For all those years I was distant, closed off, for my drinking problem… It wasn't a good way to cope with things, it… Isn't, a good way… I'm so sorry…" Willow whispers the last three words before gently squeezing Weiss around the waist, Weiss nodding slowly before sighing softly.

"I… Mom… I don't… Know if I can forgive you… At least… Not yet…" Willow nods slowly as Weiss speaks, patiently listening to her and processing what is said. "Being left alone to deal with father… He's a monster, and… I needed you… We all did, but you weren't there… You just drank, sat in your room, tended to the garden…"

"I know, darling… I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for neglecting you three… But… I want you to know, I'm fighting to kick my problem… It's hard, but I know I can do it, for my sake, and for yours." Weiss huffs slightly before pulling away from Willow, settling by Penny before pulling Muffin into her arms.

"I… I'll believe it when I see it, mom…" She mutters, Penny pulling her into an embrace that is leaned into. Willow's smile fades into a slight frown until she notices Muffin, a few steps being taken towards Weiss before she gently pets the plush cat.

"You still have Muffin… I'm glad. I know how much she means to you, I'm happy to know you still have her around to keep you safe." Willow takes a step back, then glances between Weiss and Penny for a few moments before looking to the door. "I… Suppose I should go see your sister… It was really nice to see you, my darling, and… I'm happy that you're safe, away from your father." With Weiss just nodding, not paying her mom all too much attention, Willow departs from the room and leaves with Ironwood to go see Winter.

"She seems nice." Yang comments with a smile, Weiss responding with a dry shrug before leaning against Penny and frowning.

"She is, but… I don't believe that she's trying to stop drinking…"

"And why not? My Uncle Qrow did, he hasn't had a drink in weeks" Ruby points out, Weiss glancing towards her for a few moments before diverting her gaze downward.

"Mom's problem isn't like your uncles, she doesn't carry around a flask to drink from, she… Drinks straight from the bottle often times, she hides herself away in her room, she leaves us alone to deal with father…" Ruby slowly makes her way over to Weiss before pulling her into a hug, soon joined by Blake and Yang, Weiss leaning against her teammates before sighing and closing her eyes.

"Thank you… I… Don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her, but… I really do hope she's trying to stop drinking, that would at least make things better…"

* * *

"Klein! Where is Willow?!" Jacques angrily asks Klein, Klein offering up a slight frown before speaking.

"I'm afraid I do not know, Master Jacques. I gave her her breakfast earlier, but she has disappeared from her room." He says before leaving Jacques's coffee on his desk, Jacques scowling heavily before dismissing him with a wave and sipping at his drink.

"Woman… I don't know where you are, but I will find out what you're doing…." He mutters before turning his attention to his computer, unaware of the stealthy entrance of a dark haired man with a bushy moustache.

"Good morning, Jacques." Arthur Watts calmly says, settling into a seat by the desk before looking towards Jacques who's scowl fades into a slight smile.

"Ah, Arthur, you've finally arrived." He begins to say before sipping at his coffee again. "And what news do you bring?"

"Unfortunately none. Yet. I haven't infiltrated the academy again, they've boosted security measures so trying to hack into their systems is a harder challenge. Fortunately, I have a plan that should get us the results you want, but it'll take time." He explains, Jacques nodding before sipping more of his coffee.

"Yes yes, of course. Whatever it takes, I want Robyn Hill removed rom the council, and I want Ironwood to suffer the same fate."


	14. Chapter 14: And Always Yearning

"Mom, please stop, the answer is no." Weiss huffs out with a frown, arms crossing over her chest.

"Weiss, darling, I just… I want to be there for you. Please." Willow asks despite Weiss's continued rejection, Weiss sighing before gently rubbing at her forehead.

"Where were you when I needed you as a child? When I got hurt practicing sparring, who helped take care of me? Klein. When I was sad, who helped comfort me? Muffin. When I was lonely, who was there to keep me company? Winter. Not you, not father. I don't… I don't want to be hurt any more, not if I can help it…" Hearing Weiss's words breaks Willow's heart, her gaze sinking towards the floor, hands balling up at her sides as she takes a few deep breaths.

"I know, and… I know nothing I can say or do will make up for the years of neglect, but please, Weiss, just… Let me do this one thing for you… I want to be in your life again…" Weiss sighs before turning to face Willow, frown fading into an uneasy smile. The tone to her mother's voice and how sincere she sounds is tough to continue saying no to, even with how much she's been through because of her mother's neglect. Since her mother had reappeared in her life almost two weeks prior, she had been hesitant to interact with her whenever she'd visit, unwilling to put herself through more misery, yet… Something in her yearned for more, a better relationship with the only person she would ever consider a parent in any way.

"… Fine, mom. Just this once, I'll let you come to my appointment with me. Which is soon, so, err… We should get going." Finally conceding, Weiss turns and steps out of her dorm, Willow following along close behind with a quick wave given to Penny, who they pass in the hallway. The two make their way to the orthodontist's office and check Weiss in, Weiss acting aloof and dismissive of Willow's attempts at making conversation.

"Oh! Good morning Mrs. Schnee, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here today with your daughter." Dr. Savoy says in greeting, Willow smiling up at her before nodding.

"I've been… Trying to make amends with Weiss, she agreed to let me come with her today." Savoy nods, then motions for the two to follow, Weiss and Willow entering a sizable room with a row of dental chairs against a wall facing some windows. Weiss settles into the chair gestured to and is promptly lowered back and raised up, Willow settling in at her side while Savoy and her assistant begin to examine Weiss's teeth and swap out wires and elastics.

"This reminds me of old times, Mrs. Schnee." Savoy comments while fetching a wire from the nearby tray, Weiss unable to do anything but glance between the three adults while her mouth is worked on. Willow chuckles a little, then glances down towards her daughter before meeting her gaze for a few moments.

"I certainly wasn't expecting to hear that Weiss needed braces again, but… Well, that makes no difference to me, she's the same little girl I know and love." Weiss begins to whine and protest audibly in response to Willow's embarrassing comment, Savoy and her assistant giggling a bit before starting to secure the wire onto the top brackets.

"Despite her prior lack of care towards her teeth, Weiss has proven to be a star patient, I'm glad I get to give her a smile I know she'll care for." Once the bottom wire is secured, Weiss, now grimacing softly in pain and clutching a hand to her cheek, is raised into a seated position and helped to her feet by Willow.

"Ghh…" Weiss grumbles softly to herself for a few moments, then turns her gaze towards Dr. Savoy before waving goodbye to her and departing with Willow. "Ow…"

"I know it hurts darling, there there. I know what will make you feel better, the same thing that always helped you cheer up when you first had braces." Willow says before leading Weiss along down the street, Weiss following without complaint. Before long the two arrive at Weiss's favorite ice cream parlor and head inside, Willow helping Weiss settle onto a seat at a table before going to order for the two. She gets Weiss her preferred order, two scoops of cookie dough with hot fudge on top, minus the crumbled cookie bits, and herself two scoops of vanilla raspberry with sour gummy bears as a topping.

"Mhh… Thanks, mom…" Weiss mumbles as she takes her ice cream, Willow giving her a quick hug and a kiss to the forehead before seating herself at her side and beginning to eat her ice cream. Weiss takes a slow, careful bite of her ice cream, and soon sighs in relief as the coolness begins to melt away the growing soreness, allowing her to enjoy the sweet treat with less discomfort.

"How has your huntress work been going darling?" Willow asks after a few minutes of silence, Weiss savoring a few more bites of ice cream before responding.

"Oh, um… Well enough, they aren't too hard, and with Penny there whenever I go to Mantle, it's… Nice, really nice." Weiss admits with a soft blush flooding onto her cheeks at the mention of Penny, Willow smiling a little wider as she notices this.

"I'm glad to hear that, it seems you like this Penny girl quite a bit, no?" She muses, Weiss blushing redder before sputtering out her response.

"I… Yes, well, s… She is my girlfriend, after all…" Willow looks a fair bit surprised to hear that Penny is Weiss's girlfriend, this surprise fading after a little into a bright, almost excited expression.

"Oh darling, I'm so happy for you! Ms. Penny seems like such a lovely young lady from what I've seen on the news, you're both very lucky to have each other." Weiss elects to stare down at the table and distract herself with her ice cream, any lingering soreness far from her focus presently. After they finish their ice cream the two begin the trek back to Atlas Academy, Weiss now more receptive to talking with her mother with how she's been treated and how her mother has acted.

"I… Thank you, mom, for… Today, it was…" Weiss takes a deep breath before continuing, Willow being pulled into a sudden hug which she reciprocates without a second thought. "It was like before… Before everything happened… I forgot what having a mother was like…"

"You don't need to thank me, Weiss, I know this doesn't even begin to make up for how I let you be treated, but… Thank you for not turning me away and giving me a chance." Smiling up at Willow, Weiss embraces her more closely, faded blush returning as her forehead is kissed. "Oh! Darling, smile for the camera!" Willow glances over to her hand as she brings out her scroll, Weiss doing the same with a slightly shy, awkward smile before Willow snaps a picture of them both together. Ruby and Blake, who had been sitting there silently watching, can't help but audibly react to this sight in a gushing manner, Weiss glaring at them for a few moments which makes Willow giggle a little.

"I suppose I should get going, Weiss, it was really nice getting to spend time with you again, let's plan for lunch when you're feeling better." Weiss nods, then slowly releases Willow before taking a step back, Willow smiling to her before waving to Ruby and Blake and departing the room. Once Willow is gone, Weiss settles onto her bed with a quiet, happy sigh, Muffin being pulled into her arms before she looks up at the ceiling and closes her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Holi-daze

"I can't believe I'm going through with this willingly…" Weiss mutters to herself, Ruby clapping a hand down against her shoulder reassuringly before her smile is seen.

"It's gonna be okay Weiss, we're here with you, and we won't let him do or say anything to harm you." She says with confidence, pulling Weiss into a gentle hug for a few moments before the two part and turn their gaze towards the massive Schnee Manor.

"I know, it's just… Willingly dealing with him isn't the easiest thing to handle…" She murmurs, thinking back to a week prior when she received the invite to the holiday party set to begin.

_"Hey, Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asks Weiss, who is staring incredulously down at a neatly written card in her hand. Weiss blinks a few times after rereading it, then slowly looks up at Ruby before responding._

_"… My father invited us to a holiday party." She calmly says, frown growing slowly as she processes the invite and what, exactly, it means. Ruby's mouth falls agape as she hears what Weiss says, the invite being eyed for a few moments out of shock._

_"You… Tell me you aren't considering going, Weiss." Ruby's words are laced with noticeable worry, a few steps being taken towards Weiss before she falls still. Weiss looks up at Ruby, opening her mouth to speak, only to avert her gaze towards the door as it's knocked on before answering it to reveal Winter, holding an identical invite._

_"Ah, Weiss. I see you received an invitation as well." She begins to say, expression a weary frown that betrays her feelings. "General Ironwood has received one as well, we feel it would be in poor taste if we were to decline, I… Trust you'll be attending as well?" Weiss nods after a few moments of surprise, glancing back towards Ruby before returning her gaze to Winter._

_"It… Does say we're allowed guests, so… I'm bringing my teammates and friends. Are you bringing anyone with you?" Winter clears her throat before nodding, hands settling at her sides._

_"General Ironwood feels it would be pertinent to bring the Ace-Ops with us, and he feels Penny's presence would be ideal as well. I'll inform him of your confirmation and the updated list of guests." With a quick hug shared between the two sisters, Winter departs back to General Ironwood, Weiss settling back onto her bed before running fingers through her hair._

_"The day after Frostimus… What an awful time to have a party…"_

Weiss glances towards her side as she feels a hand grasp hers, fingers lacing over the opposing digits when she notices none other than Penny beside her, the smiling android proving to have a comforting presence. Giving her hand a squeeze, she steps up to the manor with her, following Ironwood and Winter along, the Ace-Ops not far behind while the rest of Team RWBY and the others are near Weiss and Penny. Klein answers the door with a jovial greeting after Winter knocks, the two sharing a hug before he motions everyone inside.

"Welcome, welcome! It's so wonderful that you all could make it, especially the two lovely Ms. Schnees." He says as they all file in, Weiss sharing a hug with Klein as well before settling beside Penny once more. "Please, make yourselves comfortable, mingle, enjoy some food, Masters Whitley and Jacques will be down shortly." As Klein departs, everyone looks around and admires the decorations, taking in just how festive the normally drab Schnee Manor is for the party.

A massive, well lit tree is situated off to the right with a variety of wrapped gifts underneath, while the walls are decorated with tinsel, lights, wreathes, and ornaments galore. The party guests are well dressed, but all look festive enough with their outfits, similar to how most of the group is dressed, save for the Ace-Ops, Winter, and General Ironwood. Conversations begin to die off somewhat as gazes turn towards the staircase, Jacques Schnee slowly descending with Whitley following not far behind, Willow lingering at the top to talk to Klein.

"Ah, my children, I'm so very glad you could make it home." Jacques greets Weiss and Winter as he makes his way over, Weiss electing to look to Winter instead of at her father. James clears his throat before Winter gets the chance to speak, drawing Jacques attention away from his children for the time being. "And the esteemed General Ironwood, thank you for making an appearance at my party, I… Do hope you find it enjoyable."

"It's certainly different seeing the manor this festive, but… It's a welcome change." James calmly says, gaze falling towards Willow as she steps off of the stairs before turning back to Jacques. "Is there any particular occasion for the party, might I ask? Or were you just feeling charitable for the holidays?"

"Now James, you insult me, are you suggesting I have, ahem… Ulterior motives? I simply wanted to celebrate Frostimus with my family and the people of Atlas, is that so very wrong?" Acting innocent and taken aback, Jacques grins slightly before looking back to Weiss and Winter. "If you'll excuse me. Please, enjoy yourselves." Weiss sighs quietly when Jacques finally turns and walks off, only to tense up in surprise as she's suddenly greeted by a hug from Willow, arms slowly curling around her in return before she leans against her mother.

"Weiss, my darling, happy Frostimus." Willow softly says before squeezing her daughter gently, Weiss reciprocating the gesture before parting from Willow after whispering back a greeting. Willow then turns to Winter, who looks unsure about seeing her mom, but ultimately elects to give her a hug, the distinct lack of alcohol on her breath being picked up on by the specialist.

"I… I see… Happy frostimus, mother, it's… Nice to see you again after… I'm sorry, I forgot how long it's been, forgive me…" Willow chuckles a bit before softly kissing Winter's cheek, a step back being taken before she looks over the group in front of her.

"You don't need to apologize, Winter, happy frostimus. I'm really happy that you were able to come, knowing your father, I… Wasn't expecting either of you to show up, but you're here, and that's what's important." She says with a warm smile, looking back to Whitley who is lingering nearby, watching. "Weiss, why don't you go say hi to your brother, dinner will be ready soon so we can all eat." Weiss looks slightly less than pleased at the prospect of interacting with Whitley, but obliges Willows suggestion and approaches him.

"Hello, err… Whitley, happy frostimus." She says with an uneasy smile, Whitley looking her over for a few moments before sighing softly.

"I suppose it is… Hello, sister. I wasn't expecting you to show up, or Winter for that matter, color me surprised." He replies, Weiss chuckling dryly before nodding.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to come, but hearing that Winter was coming, and that I could bring guests… It swayed my decision." Whitley looks towards her guests before frowning slightly, eyes falling closed for a few moments.

"What lovely guests, I take it those three are your… How did father say you put it, your 'family'?" He questions with a gesture towards Ruby, Yang, and Blake, Weiss tensing up for a few moments before nodding and looking back at the three.

"Those are my teammates, my… Family, I did call them. We've been through a lot together, they're as much family to me as you, Winter, and mom are." Her response is met with a more prominent frown from Whitley, who gives a non-committal nod in response before glancing off towards the others, namely a certain red haired girl with green eyes.

"And… That must be your girlfriend? I've heard mother talk about her, and you, it seems she's been sneaking off to visit you… Not that father is in any place to stop her, she's given up drinking as well, surprisingly." A pause, followed by a faint smile. "Thank you, sister. It's nice seeing mother smile, she's been spending more time out of her room, with me as well, this… I forgot how much I missed this…"

"I… Whitley, I thought you hated me…" She quietly says before recoiling in surprise as Whitely steps towards her and embraces her in a loose hug.

"I never hated you, sist… Weiss, I hated that you left, you abandoned me and left me with our father… I… Suppose I could understand why you left, if I had a chance to leave and people to go to who cared about me, I would too…" Weiss hugs Whitley back gently, holding him close before resting her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, Whitley… I never thought about how it would affect you, what father might do when he found out I was gone… I… Don't deserve your forgiveness, or your trust, Whitley, but… Just know, I'm never going to be far away…" She says while giving Whitley a comforting squeeze around the waist, Whitley glancing off to the side for a few moments before pulling away.

"I… Would rather not let father know about this… He still thinks I don't care for you, and that I'm focused on his goals." Weiss nods as Whitley speaks, then takes a step back before smiling a little.

"I understand. Thank you, Whitley, I… Really appreciate that we were… Able to have this moment." Whitley nods slowly, then looks towards Weiss with a slowly growing smile before turning and walking off, Weiss making her way back over to Penny and the others before they're all called in for dinner. Once everyone is seated at the table, piled high with a myriad of savory foods, Jacques stands up, clearing his throat before raising his glass.

"I am pleased that you all could join us tonight in celebration of this frostimus holiday, most especially my children," He says with a glance towards Winter and Weiss, "and my wife, who has given up her drinking problem. May we all enjoy this meal finely prepared by our staff, and enjoy the rest of the holiday season." With that said, he sits back down and everyone begins to dig into the food.

After a lengthy meal joined by enjoyable conversation, guests begin to file out of the dining room back to the main hall, Jacques lingering behind to watch people move about. His gaze falls on Penny and Weiss as they depart the room, smile fading as he watches the two walk hand in hand and share a kiss, their bodies quickly becoming hidden by the various other guests around. After mingling for a while and enjoying the party further, the group readies to depart, Willow approaching Winter and Weiss with a few wrapped gifts in her grasp.

"For you, my darlings, from me, Whitley, and… Your father, sad to say I do not know what his gifts to you are, so I can only suggest being cautious when you open them." She says once Winter and Weiss take the gifts, both girls sharing a quick hug with Willow before nodding.

"Thank you, mother, it was… Nice seeing you happy, not drinking. I'll try to visit sometime." Winter says with a genuine smile, Weiss nodding before looking back at her friends.

"I… Can't make the same promise, but you can always come see me, mom. Thank you, for everything." Willow nods before waving as the two head out, Weiss and Winter joining up with everyone before they all head back to Atlas Academy. Once they arrive back at the academy, they all separate to their respective rooms, Weiss settling onto her bed before setting out her gifts and opening them, eyes inspecting the contents.

From Willow, she received a framed picture of herself when she was little and had braces for the first time, a cute, homemade casual outfit, and her favorite book of fairy tales. Whitley's gift to her is a book of recipes and a picture of her, him, and Winter when they were all little. Lastly, from Jacques, she received a book on the history of the Schnee family, a book on etiquette and manners, and a coupon for a sitting with a portrait maker.

"Aww, Weiss, you were so cute when you were little!" Ruby giggles out as she looks at the picture of nine year old Weiss, Weiss beginning to pout slightly before crossing her arms over her chest.

"… Thanks, Ruby… This doesn't get out of here, no one but you three will ever, _ever _see this picture, or so help me." She warns, Yang and Blake chuckling a bit before nodding, Weiss gathering up her gifts and stowing them away before pulling Nickel into her arms and nosing into her fur.


	16. Chapter 16: When Metal Meets Metal

"Salutations Weiss! Are you ready for another fun day down in Mantle?" Penny cheerfully asks after greeting Weiss, a nod and a smile being given by the brace faced huntress.

"I am, let's go make a difference." Comes an almost as cheerful response, Weiss sipping at her coffee afterwards before boarding the transport with Penny. However, before the transport departs, Winter approaches and looks inside, clearing her throat for a few moments after catching Weiss and Penny's attention.

"Good morning you two. I'm afraid there's a change to your scheduled mission." She begins to say, Penny and Weiss glancing towards each other before looking back to Winter. "You are both being given the day off instead, it seems our mother is intending to head into town today while father is busy, so she'd like to meet with you both." Both girls nod before disembarking the Manta and settling beside each other, Weiss mulling over the change in plans with an idle hum.

"Alright, when are we supposed to meet with mom?" She asks before sipping at her coffee again, Winter glancing down at her scroll for a few moments to make note of the time.

"She'd like you to meet at Dr. Savoy's office in half an hour, she wouldn't say why though. You don't have an appointment today, so it's not for you, and I don't believe it's for her either." Winter muses, Weiss quirking an eyebrow curiously at the mention of their meeting location.

"… Dr. Savoy? That's… Odd, but… If she wants us to meet her there, then we will." After Winter departs Penny and Weiss take each other's hand, then begin the trek to the orthodontist's office, electing to walk in silence to enjoy the company of one another and the slightly snowy winter weather. As they approach the building they notice two familiar figures stepping outside, Willow and Whitley, Whitley looking to be in a fair bit of discomfort and mildly unhappy with Willow actively comforting him.

"Mom!" Weiss calls out, Willow and Whitley looking to her and Penny before waving and moving to meet them in the middle.

"Weiss, Penny, it's nice to see you both!" Willow greets the two with a smile before hugging Weiss, the embrace being reciprocated without hesitation.

"It's nice to see you as well mom, but why did you want us to meet you at Dr. Savoy's office? And, err… Why is Whitley with you?" She questions, on the brink of deducing the answer for herself yet not arriving at it just yet.

"Whitley, do you want to show your sister?" Whitley looks slightly hesitant to respond, but nods regardless and slowly opens his mouth, revealing the fresh set of braces lining his crooked pearly whites.

"W… Wait… Whitley has… How long has he needed them?" Weiss asks with slight shock to her voice, Penny leaning forward slightly to inspect Whitley's teeth curiously.

"We learned he needed them a few weeks back, before the holiday party. Your father wasn't happy to find out, and, well… He was adamant we wouldn't have another 'you' on our hands, but I personally would rather Whitley get the care he needs instead of letting your father get his way again." Weiss chuckles a little before nodding, gaze falling onto Whitley.

"… Are you okay, Whitley?" She asks, Whitley huffing quietly before shaking his head.

"I really don't know how you were able to do this once, much less twice… My mouth hurts…" He murmurs in response, Weiss just stepping towards him before pulling him into a hug.

"I… Had a mom and great siblings to help me the first time, and… I have friends this time…" She begins to say, a soft sigh escaping while her eyes fall closed. "I promise… I'll be here to help… I won't leave, not again, not if I can help it…" Whitley doesn't hug Weiss back at first, electing to process her words for a few moments before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"… Can you… Really promise that, sister? I know mother has gotten better, but… Can you promise that you won't leave?" Weiss freezes up as Whitley speaks, but nods slowly before giving him a squeeze.

"Yes, I… I can, I promise you, Whitley, I won't leave you alone with our father, not again." Whitley nods before squeezing Weiss back, then gently pulls away before settling beside the smiling Willow who had sneakily taken a picture of the two together.

"I'm so happy to see you two getting along again, it warms my heart." She softly says, Weiss nodding slowly before Penny moves by her side.

"I never knew how much my leaving hurt you guys… I was… Selfish, leaving like I did, but…" Willow interrupts Weiss by clearing her throat, smile growing before she gently cups Weiss's cheek with a hand.

"Weiss, you weren't selfish for leaving, you did what you had to do to get to safety, and I'm so, so glad that you were able to leave. Your father… Don't blame yourself for anything he did or will do to you, me, or your brother, he's an awful man, and I will not stand to have you think lesser of yourself because of him, not anymore." She says with a slight fierceness to her tone, Weiss nodding slowly before smiling a little wider.

"I… Yes, you're right, sorry… So, err… What's on the agenda for today?" Willow hums softly for a few moments, mentally recalling her schedule.

"I was planning on treating him to ice cream like I used to do after your appointments, then we were going to the store to pick up some things for him to eat that won't bother his teeth, and lastly… We were going to pay Winter a visit, we were hoping you both could join us today." Weiss nods slowly, then looks to Penny who nods as well, albeit a fair bit eagerly.

"We'd love to mom, thank you for inviting us along." Taking the lead, Willow walks with Whitley at her side while Weiss and Penny follow behind, the group reaching the local ice cream parlor before long. They stop inside for half an hour to enjoy a treat, then depart to the grocery store to pick up needed things, Weiss getting a few things for herself as well, namely some snacks and soft sweets to hide. Once satisfied with their purchases, they depart to Atlas Academy, Weiss leading them to Winter's dorm before knocking.

"Oh, hello mother, Weiss, Penny, Whitley. How may I help you?" She politely asks, Willow smiling to her for a few moments before speaking.

"We came to see you while we were in town, darling, I hope you don't mind. Whitley is… Not likely to be terribly talkative, his mouth is sore right now, so don't mind him." Before Winter gets a chance to question why Whitley's mouth is in pain, Weiss parts her lips and gestures towards her own braces, Winter quirking an eyebrow before nodding and motioning for the group to enter.

"No, I don't mind at all. I appreciate the company, actually, General Ironwood is away on business, so I've just been tending to paperwork, it's dull." Soft chuckles ring out as they step into the dorm, Willow looking around for a few moments while Whitley leans against one of the walls.

"I've never cared much for paperwork myself, it's far too drab, but it's important, so I'm glad that you keep up with it." Winter adjusts a few things on her desk before turning back towards the group, a slight nod being given before she speaks.

"As General Ironwood's second in command, I have my fair share of paperwork to do, especially when he might not care to do it, but I'm honored to be trusted with things of such importance." Winter spends an hour chatting with Willow, and eventually Whitley when he can be convinced to speak and show his braces to his sister, Penny and Weiss idly conversing when spoken to while otherwise content to let the others chat. Eventually, they all get up to leave, Winter sharing a hug with both Willow and Whitley before waving to them as they depart.

"That wasn't so bad now was it sweetie?" Willow asks Whitley, who nods slowly while looking at the floor.

"I… Wasn't expecting her to be so civil… I thought she would've been unhappy to see me." Instead of Willow, Weiss is the one to speak, a hand settling on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Whitley, when she left, she left for her own reasons, but she was never on bad terms with you. Just because me and you weren't on the best of terms before recent doesn't mean you both weren't." She says with a prominent smile, Whitley nodding before awkwardly smiling back.

"Right… It… Has been a while since I last saw her and was able to speak with her… This was nice…" Weiss nods, then gives him a quick hug before stepping back.

"We should get going darling, your father will be finished with his work soon, and I'd rather not have him grow angry because we're gone. He's certainly not going to be happy to see your braces, but he'll have to deal with it." Whitley nods, then looks to Weiss and Penny before bowing towards them slightly.

"It was nice to see you again, sister- Err… Weiss. We certainly need to get together again." Weiss nods, then waves as Whitley and Willow turn and walk off, Penny's hand being taken before she heads towards her dorm with her, idle conversation sparking up as they walk along.


	17. Chapter 17: Moves and Counter-Moves

"Are you ready to get to work Weiss?" Penny asks her partner as the two depart the landed Manta, waves being given to the pilot before he takes off.

"Absolutely, let's do our best." Weiss's response is joined by a warm, braces filled smile, Penny unable to resist smiling as cheerfully before they set off down the street. As they walk along, idly chatting amongst each other while Weiss enjoys her coffee, the two are passed by a somewhat unsettling looking male dressed in an outfit less than ideal for the cold weather, the man being paid no mind by them while he elects to stop and watch them walk off, a grin forming on his face. Once they're out of sight, he pulls out his scroll and makes a call, then disappears down an alleyway.

"Do you think we'll encounter any Grimm today Penny?" Weiss questions as they stop near a screen broadcasting the current news, Penny humming for a few moments before nodding.

"Unfortunately yes!" Penny's cheerful reply is met with a soft giggle from Weiss, both girls turning their gaze towards the screen to watch as the news changes from one report to another. However, the current report is suddenly interrupted by the screen flashing with the words 'Breaking News' popping up before fading to a reporter.

_"Good morning Atlas and Mantle. We've received word of shocking footage that has begun to spread over the DustNet causing a stir, just take a look for yourselves."_

_As the reporter trails off footage begins to play of Penny and Weiss down in Mantle on one of their missions after they finished fighting off a Grimm attack, yet… The footage shows the two confronting a bystander with fierceness to their expressions, the bystander having turned up dead a few days after. No words can be heard in the confrontation, but it ends with Weiss and Penny brandishing their weapons at the person before cutting out._

_"It seems Ms. Weiss Schnee and Penny Polendina, Mantle's so called protectors, aren't as heroic as they might seem. What the footage means remains to be seen, but I am personally shocked and appalled at their behavior. We'll bring you updates as we receive them, thank you and good day."_

"I… That… That's not…" Weiss stammers out in shock as she processes what she had seen and what the reporter said, Penny looking just as surprised. After taking a few moments to compose herself as best she can, Weiss turns her gaze towards the nearby citizens, some bearing surprised expressions, some showing anger, and some showing concern, especially those looking at Weiss and Penny.

"W… We need to leave, Penny…" Penny quickly nods in agreement with Weiss, then unceremoniously picks her up and takes off flying, Weiss leaning into her as they depart. Before they get too far away from Mantle, the Grimm sirens begin to blare, Weiss unable to hold back a shaky sigh as she looks down at the city quickly growing smaller in the distance. The trip back to Atlas Academy takes a short while, but eventually they land, both girls looking towards Winter as she walks out of the academy with a concerned expression.

"Weiss, Penny, please follow me." She instructs with as calm a tone as she can manage, Penny setting Weiss down onto her feet before they oblige and follow Winter into the academy. Winter guides them along into Ironwood's office, where they are met with General Ironwood and Ace-Op Clover Ebi standing by his desk.

"Weiss, Penny, I'm glad you're both okay. With what was said on the news, I was worried you would've ran into trouble down in Mantle." James begins to say, both girls nodding before he continues. "As we've had Penny's footage from your missions on hand, we were able to review the missions where you fought Grimm, and determined the footage shown on the news was doctored."

"Who would… Want to do such a thing?" Weiss asks, Clover shaking his head slightly before speaking up.

"We do not know, what we believe is that whoever it is wants to change how the public sees you both, turn them against you and cause disarray down in Mantle. From what we've been seeing on the DustNet, opinions have been divided rather sharply, with some people supporting you, and others turned against you." Weiss pales as Clover speaks, both her and Penny giving a nod before turning their attention to Winter.

"Because of what has happened, and what we fear may happen in the future, it has been decided that your missions to Mantle are suspended until further notice. The two of you will remain on Atlas Academy grounds unless given permission to leave. Until we can find whoever doctored the footage and learn what they want out of this, it isn't safe for you both to leave." Winter explains, more nods being given before Weiss sighs and looks towards the floor.

"I… I understand… I never wanted any of this to happen… The Grimm sirens went off as we were leaving…" Penny pulls Weiss against her side in a loose embrace as she speaks, Winter frowning as she sees how upset her sister is.

"We are aware, and we had the threat taken care of, no civilians were harmed." Looking to General Ironwood, who nods, he looks back at Weiss and Penny, then clears his throat gently. "You are both dismissed, please, rest up and feel better, we know you didn't do this." Penny is the only one to respond, voicing a quiet thank you, Weiss being guided out of the room and back to her dorm before she's seated on her bed.

"Girlfriend Weiss, please don't be upset, we didn't do this, and Mr. General Ironwood and Ms. Winter will find out who's at fault." Sighing again, Weiss nods, then leans against Penny, eyes slowly falling closed.

"I hate this… We worked so hard to make ourselves be seen as good people, protectors, and a single video ruins that…" Penny doesn't say anything in reply, instead electing to pull Weiss into a proper hug and kiss her forehead.

"I know, Weiss, but… It'll be okay, I know it will."

"Father, who is that man?" Whitley asks Jacques as he welcomes a male with an equally as bushy moustache into the manor, Jacques glancing over to Whitley with a frown.

"He's a friend, not that it's any of your concern. Leave us." With a slight frown of his own, Whitley nods, then turns and retreats away to his room, Jacques and his friend making their way to Jacques's private study.

"I see you were successful, Arthur." He says with a sly smile, Arthur Watts nodding with a smile of his own.

"Those people love to record footage of things they find interesting, it was a simple matter to take a video and edit it to my liking. The DustNet is alight with conversation regarding your daughter and that girl, our plan worked perfectly." Jacques nods with a slightly wider smile, the news being brought up on his computer before being looked over.

"At this rate, we'll be able to proceed to phase two. With my time working for Atlas, I learned a fair few things of use, nothing I can reveal just yet, however… I feel it's safe to say your daughter and her partner will likely be confined to the Academy for the time being. There's no possible way they could trace the footage back to me." Watts's words prove to be just what Jacques wanted to hear, the white haired CEO standing up and fetching a bottle of whiskey from a hidden compartment in his desk alongside two glasses.

"I believe this calls for a little celebration." The glasses are filled with a proper amount of the decadent alcohol before one is passed to Arthur, Jacques holding up his own afterwards. "A toast, to the first of many successes to come. Soon, we will have what we desire, Robyn Hill and Ironwood will be as disgraced as my daughter, and there will be nothing getting in the way of us."

"My partner is busy in Mantle getting the next step of our plan ready, soon, my old friend, very soon."


	18. Chapter 18: Familiar Faces

"I wonder who the guests are." Ruby muses to her teammates as they stand outside the academy not far from the landing strip where the airships dock. Weiss glances up at the sky out of mild anticipation, only seeing the various massive airships far above, no smaller transports just yet.

"I don't know, Winter said they're coming from Vacuo, Shade Academy if I remember right, so it could be anyone. Maybe Team NDGO, they competed in the Vytal Tournament, but… Honestly, there's no way to be sure." Weiss replies, attention quickly being captured by the sound of a transport airship making it's final approach to the academy. "And there they are." A few minutes pass after the airship lands before people begin to file off of it, the first group being a familiar team from their days at Beacon.

"… Team CFVY?" Yang quirks an eyebrow as Team CFVY comes into view, the third year team presently studying at Shade Academy, very near graduation to full fledged huntsmen and huntresses. Coco Adel, CFVY's leader, looks over the waiting group, her smile growing as she notices Team RWBY and the remnants of Team JNPR.

"Well hey there, fancy meeting you all here." She says while making her way over, Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi following not far behind. "Can't say I was expecting to see some firsties from Beacon here, I didn't think Atlas was accepting transfers." Chuckling a little, Yang brandishes her scroll and shows off her huntress license, Coco blinking in surprise for a few moments as she looks it over. "Huntress? Well, damn. Can't say I expected that."

"We weren't expecting it either, to be honest, General Ironwood felt it was a good idea to grant us our huntress and huntsman licenses given all we had been through." Yang says, her attention being diverted away from Coco by a loud, cheerful voice joined by a few figures stepping off of the airship.

"Helloooooo Atlas Academy!" Sun Wukong cheerfully calls out, the enthusiastic leader of Team SSSN flanked by his teammates Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage, all four members in particularly high spirits but none as high as Sun's.

"Sun?!" Blake can't help but blurt out Sun's name in surprise as her gaze falls onto him, Sun perking up before looking towards her and making his way over with speed.

"Hey, Blake! What're you doing all the way up here? Last time I saw you was back in Mistral." He says with a grin before pulling Blake into a hug, the feline faunus gladly embracing him back with a soft, almost purr like noise becoming audible.

"It's… A really long story, what are you doing up here? You said you were going to Vacuo, that's… A ways away from here." Sun just grins wider before chuckling a little, a hand reaching up before rubbing at the back of his head.

"Me and my team transferred to Shade Academy, we've been studying there for the past while, but a few weeks back us students were told there was going to be special training up here with the Atlas Academy teams, so I signed my team up so we could get in on the action." Nodding, Blake steps back and looks to her teammates, Yang resuming chatting with Coco while Ruby speaks with Velvet, Neptune and Weiss converse, and Ren and Nora talk to Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"We've… Been through a lot since we left Mistral, between the Grimm, people who've tried to get in our way, and other issues, it's not been easy, but we're huntresses now." Hearing the word huntress, Sun blinks for a few moments, then grins the biggest grin he can muster before pulling Blake into a much firmer hug.

"No kidding? That's awesome Blake, I'm happy for you! It must be awesome getting to go on missions and not have to do schoolwork, it's real boring sometimes." Blake giggles a little as Sun speaks, leaning into the hug before looking towards her teammates and friends.

"It's not always easy, some missions are a challenge, but it's worth doing, helping everyone here." Nodding along, Sun gives Blake a squeeze before releasing her, then steps back slightly, however he's unable to speak as Winter Schnee's voice calls out from a short distance away.

"Welcome, esteemed guests from Shade Academy. If you'll please follow me, we'll begin with a tour of the grounds, then we'll give you your schedules for the next few weeks and show you to your rooms." Sun looks to Blake with that grin of his, then begins to walk backwards before waving.

"I'll catch you later Blake, looks like we've gotta run!" Blake waves to Sun in return before making her way over to her teammates, all four girls smiling rather happily.

"That was a pleasant surprise." Weiss comments, nods being given by the three by her before Yang speaks up.

"You're telling me, I was wondering what happened to the other teams after Beacon fell, I never figured CFVY would transfer to Shade Academy, or that Sun and his team go there too."

"They all look great, I'm happy they found somewhere to study at." Blake says before looking towards the academy, Penny glancing outside before waving to the group. Weiss, upon noticing her, looks back to her teammates, her smile growing slightly.

"If you'll excuse me you three…" She quietly says before slipping over to Penny, the two sharing a quick kiss before either speaks.

"Good morning Weiss!" Penny's cheerful greeting is met with an almost as cheerful response from Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Yang smiling over at the two as they pass by into the academy. "How are you today?"

"As well as can be, how are you Penny?" Weiss asks in return, Penny idly bouncing in place against her heels the whole time.

"I am faaaantastic, thank you for asking! General Ironwood has asked me to inform you that your mother and brother are to pay a visit to the academy today, he would like us to accompany them." Hearing Penny's words, Weiss nods, then gently takes her hand before stepping into the school with her.

"Is that so? Today should be pleasant then, I can't wait."

"So, Blake, when did Weiss get those fancy train tracks of hers?" Sun comments as he, Blake, and their respective teams dig into lunch, Blake enjoying a bite of her ramen before responding.

"About… Two months ago. She had them when she was much younger, but never wore her retainers, so she needs them again. I'd suggest not teasing her about them, they're a bit of a sore spot for her." Yang grins over at Blake in response to her unintentional pun, Blake lightly punching Yang's shoulder playfully in response. "Yang, you know I didn't mean to make a pun, so shush."

"That so? She certainly pulls them off, they look great on her, but… I can't say I expected to see her of all people with them, like, I'd have expected Ruby to have them, not Weiss." Yang interrupts Ruby before she gets a chance to speak, continuing to sport that cheeky grin of hers.

"Oh, believe me, Ruby's had her share of dental work done recently, just not to the extent Weiss has. At least Weiss knows how to brush her teeth properly." Yang's teasing draws out a whine from Ruby and a pouty frown, the young huntress crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yaaaang, quit being a jerk! Brushing is haaaard!" Laughter erupts as Ruby continues to whine, Yang snagging her sister in for a one armed hug before ruffling her hair gently. Idle conversation sparks up as the teams eat their lunches, regarding what they've been up to since they last saw each other, what Atlas and Shade Academies are like, and other things that anyone feels like talking about. After everyone finishes eating, Team SSSN save for Sun departs from the cafeteria, Sun electing to stay behind and chat with Ruby, Blake, and Yang longer, however the passing of three white haired figures and a ginger one draws his attention momentarily.

"Say, isn't that Weiss and… Penny? Didn't she… Eh… Who's that they're with?" He questions, deciding not to question why Penny is alive and well, at least not just yet.

"That would be Weiss's mom and brother, they've been to the academy to see Weiss a few times, Weiss and Penny are, um… Not allowed to leave, for reasons, and Weiss doesn't really like her home anyway, so her mom and brother visit her here instead." Blake explains, Sun nodding in understanding before turning his gaze back to the three girls by him.

"That's her mom? She's pretty, I can see where she gets her looks." He hums out, smile growing as he claps a balled fist down against his other hand. "Sayyy, why don't you three show me and the boys around the city, we could use a place to hang out outside of lessons, this place looks too dull and drab."

* * *

"Whitley, how has father been treating you?" Weiss asks as she walks along with her mother, brother, and girlfriend, gaze fixated forward while every so often turning towards Whitley and Willow.

"He's… More tolerable than usual, lately he's had a guest over, a friend, so he's paid less attention to me…" He begins to say before pausing momentarily, a soft sigh escaping afterwards. "I think he's up to something, Weiss, I've never seen that man before recent, father has never spoken of him, and when I tried to ask who he was, father just… Kept saying he was a friend before demanding I leave."

"Whitley's right, darling, I… Suppose your father might have known that man from a long time ago, but I've never heard of nor seen him before, and he's focused on something, I'm afraid that something likely isn't anything good." Willow pulls out her scroll after falling silent, drawing up a camera feed from Jacques's study, dated a few days prior.

"You… Have a camera in father's study?" Weiss asks hesitantly, Whitley looking just as surprised as his sister to learn this.

"I have cameras in all the rooms of the house, darling. I never could trust your father after everything he did, so years ago I hid cameras where he'd never be able to find them. Everything he's done and said, to you and Whitley, I… I have it saved, somewhere safe." Surprise turns to shock, and then distress, both siblings looking more than a little bit unhappy to learn that their mother has been watching over them, yet has done nothing to help.

"M… Mom, I… How… How could you? You were watching over us all this time, and you did nothing… When father slapped me, did… Did you see that?" Knowing full well what Willow's answer will be, Weiss turns away from her, Whitley looking between Weiss and Willow with an unsure expression.

"I… I did, darling… I could apologize, over and over, but that won't change anything… It won't fix what happened…" Willow begins to say, a hand settling on Weiss's shoulder only for Weiss to roughly pull herself away. "Weiss, darling…"

"Save it, mom, I don't… Don't try to make excuses… You'll only make things worse…" Weiss huffs out before making an abrupt departure away from her mother and brother, Penny following close behind with a worried frown, both Whitley and Willow watching her leave before looking back at each other.

"Mother, please… I… Know you weren't in the best shape, back then, you made mistakes… But you can fix them, make things right and prove to Weiss, and me, that you really do care." Whitley quietly says before sighing softly, gaze drifting off to the side away from his mother who simply just nods, eyes falling closed momentarily.

"I will… I promise I will, I'll make things up to you both, and Winter as well…"


	19. Chapter 19: Paranoia Agent

"Mmh…"

A soft yawn rings out into the relative silence of Team RWBY's dorm, Weiss stretching her arms out before reaching up and rubbing at her eyes. With Nickel remaining in her grasp, she slowly pushes herself up into a seated position, then brushes a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Good morning Nickel, and you too Muffin…" She quietly says to her plush companions before another yawn escapes, more stretching occurring before she places her bear beside Muffin the cat and swings her legs off the bed. After spending a few moments trading her headgear for two elastics, she picks out a comfortable, casual outfit to wear and dresses in it before brushing her hair slowly and diligently. Once she's satisfied with it's state and it's secured in a long braid, she gets up and departs to have breakfast, only to run into Penny who had been about to knock.

"Oh! Good morning Penny." Penny smiles cheerfully before sharing a quick kiss with Weiss, then holds out a letter in an envelope to her.

"Good morning Weiss! This letter arrived for you this morning!" Weiss looks over the envelope once it's in her grasp, making note of the Schnee Dust Company emblem on the back, and the return address with the name Willow Schnee written in a neat and tidy scrawl.

"A letter from mom? That's… Odd, normally she'd visit instead, but… She hasn't been around recently…" Murmuring to herself, Weiss opens the envelope and unfolds the letter before beginning to read it, eyes widening slowly as she soaks in it's contents.

_My darling,_

_I hope you've been well. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit these past few weeks, when your father found out where I've been going, and that Whitley had been accompanying me, he was furious. He has been… Unsettled, for lack of a better term, he's had the grounds of the manor on watch since he found out, I can hardly leave my room without him appearing and watching over me, and his treatment of your brother… Suffice to say Whitley's elected to spend most of his time in his bedroom, as have I. I promise you, I haven't started drinking again, I've tasked Klein with helping make sure of that, and he's been keeping an eye on Whitley as well._

_I don't know what your father is up to and why he's behaving so out of the ordinary, but I don't think it means anything good. If this letter gets to you safely, I will be happy, please don't try to send a response, I fear he will intercept it and grow angrier. That man Whitley had spoken of, he's been around almost constantly, and Klein has informed me he hardly ever leaves your father's study. If things change, I'll try to write and let you know. Please be safe my darling, I love you so very much._

_Willow_

"I can't believe him… No wait, I can believe him." Weiss mutters angrily, glaring down at the letter as she rereads it once, then twice, and a third time still. Noticing Weiss's soured mood, Penny places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a comforting squeeze, a worried expression on her face.

"Weiss, what's the matter?" Penny asks with concern to her voice, Weiss giving off a sigh before looking up at her.

"My father. He's not letting mom and Whitley leave to visit, and he's treating Whitley poorly. As well, that man my brother talked about, apparently he's been spending more time with my father." Penny's frown grows slightly as Weiss speaks, Weiss being pulled into a hug which she reciprocates before leaning into her girlfriend.

"We need to inform Winter, she would know what to do." Penny calmly says despite her changed mood, Weiss mulling over things for a few moments before nodding.

"I suppose we should, if anything Winter could at least pay them a visit to confirm if what mom said is true." Once Penny releases her, Weiss and her make their way to Winter's room and knock, Winter answering after a few moments.

"Good morning Weiss, good morning Penny. How may I help you?" Weiss shows the letter to Winter the moment she stops speaking, Winter reading it over before a scowl forms on her face. "I see… That bastard…"

"Winter, we were hoping you would be able to pay mom and Whitley a visit, make sure they're okay." Weiss says with hesitation, Winter rereading the letter before looking between the two in front of her.

"If you do not mind, I would like to show this letter to General Ironwood. If allowed, I will pay mother and brother a visit, a wellness check as the social workers would call it. I do not know who this man is, but if he and father are up to know good, then it seems we may need to pay closer attention to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss nods before giving the letter to Winter, a quick hug being shared by the two sisters before Weiss steps back.

"Thank you, Winter, I… Really hope they're okay, father's going too far." Winter grants Weiss a nod of her own, then gently folds the letter up before stowing it away.

"You may leave you two, if I depart then I'll inform you of what I learn when I return." Now smiling, at least a little, Weiss and Penny turn and leave, splitting up by the cafeteria before Weiss heads in to fetch herself something to eat.

* * *

"Ah, Winter, what a… Pleasant surprise." Jacques dryly says in greeting to Winter, who looks to him with a relatively neutral expression. "I certainly wasn't expecting a visit from you of all people, what might I ask brings you here?"

"I'm here to see my mother and brother." She simply says in reply, Jacques beginning to frown for a few moments before regaining his prior smile.

"And not me? I'm hurt my daughter. Alas." Jacques turns and retreats back into the manor, Winter following along behind him before ascending the stairs and turning right, towards where she recalls Willow and Whitley's rooms to be. She reaches Whitley's first and knocks, only to suddenly frown quite heavily as she hears him speak.

"W… Who is it?" His voice calls out, quieter and filled with what she can only place to be fear and hesitation.

"Whitley, it's Winter, may I come in?" Instead of a spoken reply, the door is opened and Whitely cautiously looks out, a surprised look forming when he confirms that it is, in fact, his sister.

"Yes, of course…" Once the door is opened fully, Winter steps inside, then immediately pulls Whitley into a hug, startling him further before he leans into the embrace.

"Are you okay, Whitley? Did father hurt you?" She asks in a hushed tone, not wanting any potential eavesdroppers to listen in.

"I… I'm fine, sister… I… Fear it's getting harder and harder to pretend I'm still on father's side, now that he knows I've been visiting you and Weiss…" Looking up at Winter, he manages to smile a small amount, braces being exposed momentarily. "It's good to see you, Winter…"

"… It's… Good to see you as well, Whitley…" Unable to hold back an angry sigh, Winter gently squeezes around Whitley's back, holding him close in silence for a short while before speaking once more. "You didn't answer my second question, Whitley. Did father hurt you?" She pushes, Whitley hesitantly nodding before turning his head to expose his right cheek, a faint bruise noticeable.

"He… Has… I got this after he found out where me and mother had been going, suffice to say I had to make a visit to Dr. Savoy the next day because I popped a few brackets… Explaining away the bruise wasn't easy…" Now beginning to swell with negative emotions she'd rather not feel, Winter slowly releases Whitley, then steps back and takes a picture of his cheek to act as evidence.

"I'm sorry father is behaving this way. I will put a stop to this, I promise you. Whatever father does, whatever he threatens, do not tell him you told me anything, I don't want you getting hurt again." Whitley nods slowly, then slinks over to his bed before sitting on the edge of it.

"I won't, Winter, I promise. Thank you for visiting me, it means a lot." He says with a grateful smile, Winter's anger beginning to melt away as a smile of her own forms, however slight it may be. A single nod is given before she turns and steps out of his room, the door being slowly closed before she makes her way down to her mother's room. A few slow knocks are given before Willow beckons her in, eyes widening in surprise as she sees not Jacques but her daughter step inside. Silently does she approach Winter before embracing her in a tight hug, the specialist all too willing to hug her back.

"Oh, Winter, it's so good to see you." Willow says before kissing Winter's forehead, the specialist unable to hold back a slight blush of pink in response.

"It's… Good to see you as well, mother. Have you been okay? Has father hurt you?" Winter's questions are asked just as she did to Whitley, Willow nodding slowly before releasing her daughter.

"I've been okay, and… Thankfully he hasn't, but I don't think he would dare hit me." Winter sighs in relief before stepping back slightly, gaze drifting around Willow's room for a few moments. Where she had expected to see alcohol bottles or wine glasses, she finds none, a mug of tea instead perched on Willow's nightstand.

"I'm relieved to hear that. I saw Whitley already, and what he told me… I wish I could say I can't believe father, but honestly, I can." Willow chuckles a little before picking up her tea and sipping at it, eyes falling closed for a few moments before turning towards her daughter.

"I trust you and Weiss have been well?" Willow asks after setting her cup back down, more concerned about the wellbeing of her children than her own at the present time.

"We have, yes. Weiss got your letter this morning, and was understandably upset to find out about what it said, as was I, so I requested I be allowed to visit you and Whitley. I fully intend to report this to General Ironwood when I return, father cannot get away with this." Winter's reply makes Willow smile a little more, the specialist being embraced once more before Willow whispers to her.

"My sweet, it is not the time. As I'm sure Weiss has told you, I've had cameras recording everything going on here the past years, and I've saved what I feel is the most important footage. When the time is right, we can come forward, but I want to learn what your father and that man are doing before we reveal anything." Winter frowns slightly as Willow cautions her against reporting anything just yet but nods regardless, fully understanding what Willow is getting at.

"That does seem to be wise, we still don't know who this man is, if we learn of his identity, perhaps that will give us clues as to what he and father are doing." Winter clears her throat after being released by Willow, then steps back slightly before speaking again. "I suppose I should return to the academy, let Weiss know you and Whitley both are okay. It was nice to see you, mother, I'll… Try to visit again, if you aren't able to visit us."

"Thank you, Winter, but please, don't put yourself at risk if you can help it. It was so, so nice to see you, please give Weiss my regards." Winter nods before departing, a distinct lack of Jacques being noted as she leaves the Manor and boards the waiting Manta.

"Father, I swear, you will answer for your transgressions… You do not hurt my family and get away with it."


	20. Chapter 20: Panic Switch

"Jacques, it is time." Arthur says as he steps into Jacques's study, Jacques grinning slyly before granting him a nod in response.

"Splendid, I cannot wait to see what you've come up with this time." Replying rather joyously, Jacques taps away at his computer and brings up the news, ready and waiting to see what his partner in crime has in store.

"I will return once I've finished, until then, sit back and enjoy the show." Arthur steps out of the study and departs the manor, making his way to his base of operations up in Atlas. Once inside he settles at his desk and begins to tap away at the myriad of scrolls in front of him, readying the footage to be uploaded to the DustNet as he had done weeks prior.

"Alright Ironwood, let's see how you deal with this."

* * *

Thump thump thump thump.

"Nnh… Who is it?" Weiss tiredly asks with a groan before rubbing at her eyes, gaze slowly drifting towards the door after the knocking ceases.

"Weiss, it's Winter, you need to come immediately." Winter's voice calls out from the other side of the door, Weiss groaning before pushing herself up into a seated position.

"Can I… Mmh… Get dressed first?" Swinging her legs off the bed, Weiss pushes herself up onto her feet, then stretches her arms out to either side while awaiting Winter's response, the words that come proving to be to her detriment.

"I'm afraid not, it's urgent." With a sigh ringing out, Weiss begrudgingly opens the door to the dorm and steps out, dressed in just her nightgown, slippers, and headgear, looking rightfully as if she had just crawled out of bed.

"What's going on Winter?" Winter looks around after Weiss speaks, then motions for her to follow before turning and marching off, a frown resting on her face. Weiss trails along close behind her as they traverse the halls of the academy, eventually stepping into Ironwood's office where James, Penny, and oddly enough Pietro are waiting.

"Weiss, good morning." James calmly greets the underdressed teen, a slight nod being given in response before he continues to speak. "I'm afraid I've called you here with bad news to report. Another video has appeared on the DustNet and the news has latched onto it, it's… Not good, I'm sorry to say." Falling silent, he brings up the recently broadcast news report, Weiss's gaze falling onto it as it starts playing.

_"Good morning Atlas and Mantle. This is Lisa Lavender, bringing you a breaking news bulletin. A new video has surfaced online of the young Weiss Schnee and Penny Polendina, Mantle's so called 'protectors', and the implications, well, they're quite shocking. The following footage contains graphic scenes, so please, do not watch if you cannot handle it."_

_As Lisa trails off footage begins to play of Weiss and Penny on their last mission to Mantle when the first video appeared online. However, being doctored like the first, the footage depicts the two girls fleeing onto a Manta, bleeding bodies left behind as they leave. To an untrained eye, the expertly edited footage looks to be authentic, but to someone who knows what they're looking at, it can be seen that two different videos were combined._

_"Can you vouch for the safety of Mantle when it's protectors are two violent killers? As it stands, both Schnee and Polendina haven't been seen for sometime now, we at the Atlas Broadcast Network hope that the authorities will swiftly capture them and bring them in for justice. Thank you, and good day."_

"I… That…" Rendered speechless by what she's seeing, Weiss just stares forward in shock, mouth slightly agape. Penny walks over to her and gently grasps her hand, Weiss's gaze slowly sinking towards the floor before she grabs it in return.

"Pietro was able to determine that the footage was doctored just like the first video, but it was expertly done, the DustNet is in uproar unfortunately. Those who had been supporting you prior are being swayed against you by the video, and- What?" James turns his attention towards the screen as the news begins to play anew, interrupting him, this time showing a live report from the Schnee Manor.

_"Good morning again Atlas and Mantle, this is Lisa Lavender coming to you live outside the Schnee Manor, where Jacques Schnee, esteemed CEO, has called an urgent press conference to discuss the video and what it may mean." Lisa says before the camera pans over to Jacques standing behind a podium, the figure of Arthur Watts stood in the background not far away._

_"Greetings, citizens of Atlas and Mantle, I am Jacques Schnee. In light of recent revelations that have come forth, I feel it is pertinent to distance myself and the Schnee Dust Company from my estranged daughter. At first I thought her to be no more than a confused child, but it seems she's fallen further from grace than I had imagined and has resorted to senseless threats and violence to get her way. I feel I speak for everyone when I say that she must be brought to justice, and she must stand trial for these transgressions against the people of these fine cities, lest she bring more harm to the innocent who are undeserving of such treatment. Thank you, and have a glorious day." As Jacques walks off, Arthur looks into the camera for a few moments, then turns and follows close behind._

_"And there you have it folks, a stark condemnation of the ruthless Schnee child and her actions against the people of Mantle. We will keep you updated with new info as it comes, thank you."_

"That bastard…" Winter spits out with noticeable anger, her gaze quickly falling on Weiss who looks broken by what she heard, expression forlorn and body shaking slightly. "Weiss?" She calls out her sister's name hesitantly before taking a step towards her, Weiss stepping back and shaking her head.

"N… No, please… Don't…" She stammers out before looking around anxiously, breathing growing faster as she finds herself starting to panic.

"Weiss, you don't look so good- WEISS!" Winter cries out Weiss's name as she collapses, the specialist quickly kneeling beside her sister before pressing a hand against her neck to check her pulse. "She's… Still here… Penny, we need to get her to the medical ward immediately." Penny nods and gently picks up Weiss, cradling her against her chest before looking to James and Pietro who simply nod before looking towards each other. Winter and Penny quickly depart the office and weave their way through the academy to the medical ward, where they are promptly lead to an unoccupied room and Weiss is laid out on the bed.

"What happened?" The nurse asks as she looks over the unconscious teen, Winter clenching her fists tightly at her side before glaring down at the ground.

"I… I don't know… Something came up, something horrible, and… I suppose she couldn't handle it, I believe she just fainted…" Winter replies, her normal level of composure non-existent as she frets over her sister. The nurse nods, then immediately begins to get Weiss situated, hooking her up to a heart rate monitor before checking her other vitals.

"You may stay if you'd like, Ms. Schnee, I don't know when she'll come to, it could be in a few minutes, a few hours, maybe even days or longer, there's no way to be sure." Winter nods in response to the nurse's explanation, then slumps down onto the nearest chair, Penny settling at her side with a worried expression on her face.

"Ms. Winter, it'll be okay." Penny softly says after a few minutes of silence, a hand settling against Winter's shoulder comfortingly. "Weiss is strong, she'll be okay, I know it."

"I… I know she is, Penny, but… All of this that is happening, she doesn't deserve any of it, you don't either… I swear, whoever is at fault…" Before she can say much more, Winter finds herself interrupted by her scroll and promptly answers it, expression steeling as she reads the message. "General Ironwood wishes to see me, it seems he knows the identity of the mysterious man that has been accompanying father."

"How did he find out?" Penny asks curiously, Winter looking up at her with a slight smirk after a few moments.

"Your father."

* * *

_"I can't believe how ridiculous you look." Jacques says to Weiss with a sneer, Willow frowning before pulling Weiss against her side._

_"Jacques, that is no way to talk to your daughter. She needs braces, and I think they look lovely on her." Willow retorts while Weiss hides herself behind her mother fearfully. Jacques scowls slightly before stepping towards Willow and Weiss, the two tensing up noticeably while Weiss can't hold back a fearful whimper._

_"Weiss will become a proper heiress, I swear on that, and I will not let you make her out to be anything different." Crouching down, he looks Weiss in the eyes, then gently cups her chin and squeezes her cheeks to force her mouth to part open. "Tch… You look like a child."_

_"Jacques, she IS a child, lest you forget." Roughly releasing Weiss, Jacques stands up and glares at Willow, scowl softening into a coy smile._

_"Yes, of course. She may be a child now… But she'll be much more when I'm done with her."_

"Nnh… No… Father…" Weiss whines out before suddenly waking up, eyes drifting open to witness not her room, or even General Ironwood's office, but a clean, drab hospital room. "W… What… Where am I…?" She nervously murmurs as her heart rate begins to soar, body going rigid as she's suddenly embraced before slowly relaxing, if only slightly, when she realizes who it is. "P… Penny…"

"Girlfriend Weiss! I'm sooooo glad you're okay!" Penny cries out before pressing a soft kiss to Weiss's lips, the frazzled teen embracing her back before leaning into the kiss, at least until their interrupted by the entrance of the nurse from before.

"You're awake at last, excellent! How are you feeling Weiss?" Weiss regards the nurse's question with a slight frown and a downward glance, a shake of her head being given before she speaks.

"I… I don't know… Where am I? W… What happened?" She asks in a quiet tone, Penny speaking before the nurse can.

"We were in General Ironwood's office, and he showed us a news report with fake footage, and then there was a news report with your father calling you a criminal. You collapsed, and me and Ms. Winter brought you here to the medical ward." Penny explains, Weiss going pale before a slow nod is given, heartrate again rising.

"R… Right… I remember…" Deciding to leave the two for the time being, the nurse departs the room and instead alerts both General Ironwood and Winter that Weiss is awake, Penny and Weiss sitting together in silence. Eventually, Winter, James, and Pietro enter the room alongside the nurse, Penny and Weiss looking to them before Penny climbs down off the bed and settles back onto her prior seat.

"How are you feeling, Weiss?" James asks calmly, Weiss shaking her head before she musters up the nerves to speak.

"Awful… I hate panic attacks…" Weiss quietly says, the nurse moving over to her to monitor her closely.

"Panic attacks? How long?" Winter asks with surprise to her tone, having not expected Weiss to be someone who suffers from panic attacks.

"Years… After you left, with mom still closed off and drinking, and Whitley following father closely, there was… Nothing to protect me from his abuse… They always occurred when he was there, or if something brought up bad memories, but it was… Just him, he's why…" Weiss's explanation makes Winter scowl heavily, a slight nod being followed by angry muttering.

"At any rate, it's good to see that you're awake, Weiss. We've discovered the identity of the man that was with your father at the press conference. His name is Arthur Watts, a former colleague of Pietro's, but he had died many years ago. Apparently not, though, as he looks to be alive and well." James says with a slight frown, Weiss looking between him and Pietro as the Polendina matriarch begins to speak.

"Arthur was a brilliant man, excellent with technology of all sorts, he even helped design Atlas and Mantle's security, but… After my darling Penny was chosen over his idea for the major project the military was to focus on, he changed, I…" Pietro pauses to cough roughly a few times, a weary smile resting on his face after he stops. "I suspect he might have been jealous that Penny was selected, but he never let on if he was or not, he just continued with his work until the day he disappeared."

"He… Disappeared?" Weiss questions hesitantly, Pietro nodding before looking to James.

"It was years ago, he didn't show up for work one day, and no one was able to locate him, we all thought he had died and mourned his loss, but it seems he's been hiding doing who knows what. All that is certain is he is working with your father, and perhaps he may be behind the footage that was leaked to the DustNet." Weiss sighs before glancing downwards and pulling her knees up to her chest, blanket being dragged along with her.

"At least we know who he is and where he's likely to be…" She mutters, looking up at the three adults after a few moments. "What are we going to do?"

"You are going to stay here and recover, Weiss. We don't want another incident like today to happen, so we're going to limit your contact with the news." Winter begins to say, Weiss unable to hold back a heavy frown before groaning and burying her face into her knees. "I know it's not ideal Weiss, but it's for your safety. We don't need it getting out that you're here, that would only serve as fuel for father's malevolent fire, but rest assured, we are hard at work on a plan to stop him."

"Right, right… For my own good… Not like I haven't heard that before…" Weiss sighs deeply before looking up at Winter, a nod being given before she speaks further. "… Can I at least have Muffin and Nickel?" Winter chuckles softly before nodding, then steps over to Weiss and gives her a hug, the gesture reciprocated carefully.

"Of course, Weiss, I'll have them both brought down shortly." Weiss looks to Penny after Winter speaks, a questions nagging on her mind.

"… What is going to happen to Penny? It's not safe for her to be seen either, after… What was released…" Pietro speaks in place of Winter or James, a pat being given to Penny's shoulder as he does.

"My darling Penny is going to remain here on the grounds of the Academy, she won't be far away, and she'll be allowed to visit you, but it's for the best that she remain out of sight of those who might wish to hurt her. We're going to inspect the footage in her memory banks, it'll prove that both videos were doctored, and it'll help clear you both of any guilt." Unable to resist sighing in relief, Weiss nods, then slowly shifts her legs back down over the bed.

"I'm glad to hear that… After… All that work making a difference in Mantle… I'm sure everyone hates us now…" Penny slowly moves over to Weiss before pulling her into a hug, the two sharing one final kiss before she steps back over to her father.

"Get some rest now deary, if you need anything you may ask your nurse." Weiss nods slowly, then waves to the group as they depart, attention falling onto her nurse afterwards before she speaks the next question beginning to burn through her.

"Can I… Get something to eat, please? I missed breakfast…"


	21. Chapter 21: The Best Medicine

"Good morning Ms. Schnee!" Weiss yawns softly as she's roused from her slumber by the entering nurse, eyes slowly fluttering open before she looks to the only other figure in the room.

"Good morning…" Comes her sleepy reply before the back of her bed is raised up by the nurse, Ms. Amaranth putting her in a seated position. As had become routine over the past few days she'd been spending in the academy's medical ward, her vitals are checked, then she's given her breakfast, the savory food being focused on once she's removed her headgear.

"Ms. Schnee, in about an hour Dr. Savoy will arrive, we alerted her of the change in your condition, and she has graciously agreed to tend to your appointment here." Amaranth explains while Weiss eats, Weiss gaining a slight frown before she nods.

"Oh, right. I forgot I had an appointment today…" Holding back a sigh that threatens to escape, she resumes eating her food, then shifts against the bed afterwards while the tray is removed and the nurse departs. After getting up taking a little time to brush her teeth, she settles back onto the bed and pulls out her scroll, a movie being selected to watch while she waits for her orthodontist to arrive.

Even with the movie distracting her, she can't help but dwell on prior events and what it means for her, Penny, and everyone, a sigh ringing out into the quiet of the room before long. _Why does this have to happen?_ She thinks with a frown, gaze sinking towards her lap, _All of this… What did I do to deserve it? _Before she gets the chance to be too lost in her thoughts a knock rings out upon the door to her room, followed by the entrance of Dr. Savoy and her assistant, Weiss managing a small smile as the two approach her.

"Good morning Weiss, it's nice to see you again." Savoy hums out with a slightly toothy smile, a nod coming from the brace faced teen in response before she speaks.

"It's nice to see you as well, Dr. Savoy." With greetings out of the way, Savoy lowers Weiss's bed down and sets out to work, diligently swapping out wires before allowing Weiss to select a color for the elastic ties, dark green being picked before the wires are secured in place. Weiss is raised up once more after Savoy finishes, the peppy fox faunus smiling to her after she's stowed away her tools in her doctor's bag.

"There we go, all done. I'll see you again in six weeks Weiss, perhaps by then you'll be able to pay me a visit instead of the other way around." Weiss forces a dry chuckle before nodding, then waves to Savoy and her assistant as they depart, the nurse entering the room after a few minutes. While Weiss embraces Muffin her nurse approaches, a clipboard in hand being read before she looks to Weiss.

"Did your visit with Dr. Savoy go well?" She asks, smile growing when Weiss responds with a nod. "Splendid! I'll give you some time to relax, then you have a visit with one of our resident therapists." At the mention of a therapist Weiss frowns, disapproval being made silently apparent.

"A therapist? Why do I need to see a therapist?" Questioning just why she needs to see a therapist, Weiss huffs and looks anywhere but at the nurse, a soft chuckle leaving the nurse's lips.

"It was your sister Winter's suggestion to have you begin seeing a therapist, of course we can't make you if you don't want to, it's fully up to you." Despite Ms. Amaranth saying otherwise, Weiss feels she doesn't have much of a choice, especially if her sister is to blame. With yet another sigh she nods, the nurse marking down something on her clipboard before smiling to Weiss.

"I'll let them know you've agreed, and we'll come get you when they're ready." Weiss nods just one time, then turns her attention to Muffin before gritting her teeth and squeezing the feline. _Therapy? Ugh… Why does Winter think I need therapy? I'm fine. _She thinks with slight annoyance before pulling out her scroll again and playing the movie where she left off. Half an hour passes before another knock is given to the door, Nurse Amaranth entering with a wheelchair being pushed along, Weiss quirking an eyebrow for a few moments.

"It's just a precaution, Ms. Schnee, until we're sure you've improved we'd like to not take any chances." Begrudgingly, Weiss shifts from the bed to the chair, Muffin left behind on the bed with Nickel. The trip to the therapist's office is fairly short, no more than a few twists and turns down halls before they enter, Weiss's gaze immediately falling on the interior before regarding it's decorations.

_What kind of therapist is this? This… This looks like it's for children. _The room's color scheme is pastel in color, with a myriad of children's toys, stuffed animals, and decorations scattered about, lending the idea that this therapist deals with children more than they do teens and adults. Weiss transfers herself onto the nearby couch before turning her attention to the therapist, a motherly looking canine faunus woman who appears to be up there in age.

"Welcome, Ms. Schnee, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Dr. Brindle Youngwood, I work with the Atlas Military as a therapist specializing in work with families, children, and cases of trauma that stem from familial issues." As Brindle introduces herself and explains her field of work, Weiss pales, finally realizing why Winter wants her to see a therapist.

"I… It's… Nice to meet you as well, Dr. Youngwood." Steeling herself long enough to reply, Weiss leans back against the couch as her gaze falls towards the floor, Brindle watching her for a few moments before speaking.

"Come now Ms. Schnee, you may call me Brindle if you'd like. May I call you Weiss? Or would you prefer Ms. Schnee instead?" Brindle's question is regarded with an uneasy expression and a slow glance towards her face, Weiss silently debating with herself for no more than a few moments.

"You may call me Weiss…" She finally says after her fierce debate, thoughts drifting about distractedly. _She seems nice… Reminds me of Dr. Savoy… _Brindle's voice draws her out of her distraction, attention being given to her as her words ring out.

"I know this might be hard, with everything I'm sure you've been through, but do not worry Weiss. We will move at your pace, we will talk about whatever you'd like to talk about, for as long as you'd like, and if you don't want to talk then that is fine as well." Weiss nods along, not entirely sure she'd like to engage in therapy, yet… She can't bring herself to reject it, at least just yet.

"Right, okay…" She mutters quietly, silence taking over as she decides on what to talk about, if anything. _What should I say? I don't… Want to talk about him… Or about work… Argh… _Finally speaking after a few long minutes, Weiss glances around the room slowly, deciding to distract herself with the décor while talking. "I'm… Not entirely sure what to talk about just yet, I'm sorry…" She says with an apology given, Brindle unable to resist grinning brightly as she talks.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Weiss, you've done nothing wrong. How would you like if I started us off? We could get to know each other a little, that always helps the little ones open up." Brindle suggests, Weiss's nod being all she needs before she resumes speaking. "My name is Brindle Youngwood. I am sixty-two years old, I work as a therapist for the military, my favorite color is red, my favorite food is chicken alfredo, and I too had braces when I was a wee bit younger than you. Now it's your turn, Weiss!"

"Alright… Err… I'm Weiss Schnee. I am eighteen years old, I am a huntress who works with Atlas, my favorite color is green, but dark green, like the leaves on a tree… Um… My favorite food is…" Pausing for a few moments, Weiss takes a few slow, deep breaths, gaze focusing on Brindle instead of idly wandering. "My favorite food is macaroni and cheese, with bacon and grilled chicken, and… This is my second time with braces, unfortunately."

"Now why do you say that?" Brindle replies before chuckling, a small smile being drawn out onto Weiss's face in the process. "I think they look quite lovely on you, and, well, you aren't the only person who's needed them more than once."

"I say unfortunately because… I'm not really a fan of the soreness every six weeks, and although I kind of like how they look…" She trails off for a few moments, thinking to herself, _Not kind of like, really like._ , "I've… Had bad memories come up since I've had them…" Brindle makes a few notes in her notebook while nodding, then waits a few moments to see if Weiss will speak further before talking.

"I felt the same way about them, they sure look nice, but the pain was never fun. At any rate, I'm sure it won't be long until you have a dazzling smile you can't wait to show off, and the pain never lasts that long anyway." Weiss finds herself surprised to hear how genuinely Brindle talks about braces, having not expected to encounter someone who had them before, much less an adult of Brindle's age. With a slow nod, she opens her mouth to speak, only to emit a quiet noise of pain before words can flow forth.

"I've… Not really known anyone who's had braces before other than me that are adults, it's… A nice change…" She begins to say upon recovering from the momentary pain, gaze falling onto the pile of stuffed animals off to the side. _I should've brought Muffin… _Her thoughts trail towards her plush cat Muffin for a few moments, Brindle picking up on where her gaze is pointed with a wider smile forming.

"Would you like to hold one Weiss? They've always proved to be of benefit when you're stressed or nervous, even I like to hold one from time to time." Brindle offers, Weiss shaking her head slowly before looking towards her.

"Thank you, but… I have one of my own, a plush cat I named Muffin… I didn't think to bring her…" Weiss is again given a nod in reply while notes are marked down, Brindle glancing up at the clock for a few moments before looking back at her patient.

"We've been here for an hour, if you'd like we could continue to chat longer, or you can be dismissed and I'll have Ms. Amaranth escort you back to your room." Looking up at the clock as well, Weiss makes note of the change in time, having not realized so much of it has passed.

"I'd… Like to go back to my room, please and thank you Ms. Brindle." Once Weiss voices her decision, Brindle taps on her scroll a few times and alerts Amaranth, attention falling back onto Weiss afterwards while she puts away her notes.

"It was very nice to share this first visit with you, Weiss, I'll have Nurse Amaranth let you know when our next scheduled meeting is." Weiss nods as Brindle speaks, a small, genuine smile resting on her face as she regards how well the appointment went despite her expectations. Once Brindle departs, Weiss glances around the room again, left to her own devices for the few minutes it takes for Ms. Amaranth to enter. _This went better than expected… She didn't push me to talk about anything in particular…_

"Hello again Ms. Schnee, ready to return to your room?" Amaranth asks as she enters the room, Weiss nodding before moving herself into the chair. Once she's settled she's swiftly brought back to her den of safety and sterility, carefully pulling herself up onto the bed before draping the blanket over her lap and embracing both Muffin and Nickel. "I'll have your lunch brought in shortly, until then you just relax." Once Amaranth slips out of the room, Weiss sighs quietly, then noses into the fur of her companions for a few moments.

"Next session, you're coming with me, Muffin."


	22. Chapter 22: The Letter V

"Ms. Schnee, you have a visitor."

"A visitor? Who is it?" Responding in a somewhat drowsy tone, Weiss questions who would be visiting her at this early hour, Nurse Amaranth standing beside the door she had just entered.

"A boy by the name of Oscar Pine. He looks to have some things for you, but I told him I'd ask if you wanted to accept visitors so early." Hearing that Oscar has come to visit, Weiss nods, gaze following Amaranth as she steps out of the room, the figure of Oscar entering a minute later.

"Hey, um… Weiss, good morning." Oscar says in greeting, Weiss unable to hold back a smile as she waves him over.

"I certainly wasn't expecting any visitors, much less you, Oscar. I thought General Ironwood wasn't wanting to let it out that I'm here…" Weiss murmurs before thinking to herself for a few moments, _Although he doesn't seem like the type to hold back info from those who need it…_

"He told me and the rest about what happened, we… All saw the news report. Suffice to say no one is particularly happy about what your father is doing." Oscar gently sets a bundle down on the side table by the bed before looking to Weiss again, her gaze falling towards the items. "I brought you some clothes, and your elastics, we thought it would be a good idea if you were able to wear more than just the Atlas issue outfits, and… Well, I'm sure elastics are better than headgear all the time."

"You're telling me…" She idly comments while looking through the selections of clothes, everything consisting of comfortable casual outfits, including her black cat onesie pajamas. "I appreciate the visit, Oscar, I've… Not been able to learn about much of anything while here. I'm avoiding the news as much as possible, if I were to look at it I'm sure I'd not be all that happy…"

"General Ironwood and your sister don't want me to tell you anything about what's happening, they want you to get better, and feel that… Keeping you out of the loop, at least for now, is the best course of action." Weiss fails to hold back a huffed sigh as she regards Oscar's words, Oscar unable to resist chuckling a little before resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I… Suppose that's for the best… I'd ask what you've all been up to, but I doubt there's anything you can tell me." Falling silent, her thoughts trail off towards Penny, gaze sinking away from Oscar for a few moments. _Penny… I hope you're okay, maybe you can come visit. I suppose I should ask…_

"How has everyone been?" Speaking again after a short few moments of silence, she decides to inquire about the wellbeing of her friends, assuming it's at least one topic she can be told about. "How has… Penny been? Have you seen her at all?"

"Things aren't so great, Weiss. With everything that has been happening, especially this fast, everyone's been under stress. Ruby, Yang, Blake, they're holding together, but… I don't think I've ever seen them this unhappy. As for Penny…" Oscar trails off as he gets lost in thought, Weiss clearing her throat after a little to gather his attention again. "Oh, um, right, sorry… We haven't seen Penny for a while now, since… Before the day you were brought here, I think. I'm sure she's okay, Ironwood just has her somewhere for her safety."

"I see… That's understandable… At any rate, I'm just glad things aren't going… As poorly as I was expecting, honestly. I appreciate you coming to visit, Oscar, it's really nice to see you." As she falls quiet, Weiss swaps out her headgear for two elastics, opening and closing her mouth a few times to test the fit. "Mhh…"

"It's nice to see you as well Weiss, I'll let everyone know how you're doing, I'm sure you'll have visitors again soon." Oscar hugs Weiss as he speaks, Weiss gladly reciprocating the embrace, then waves bye to her as he steps out of the room. Once Oscar is gone Weiss changes out of her gown and into a simple outfit, jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and ankle socks, then settles into some movie watching until Ms. Amaranth enters a few hours later.

"Good afternoon Ms. Schnee, are you ready for your appointment with Dr. Youngwood?" The kindly nurse asks, Weiss nodding before shifting her legs off the bed and moving herself into the wheelchair, Muffin being brought along this time. In a slightly better mood than before her first appointment, she embraces her friend as she's pushed along, gaze once more drifting across the childishly decorated therapy room once she's wheeled inside.

"Hello again Weiss, I see you brought a friend this time." Brindle greets Weiss as she moves herself onto the couch like before, Weiss nodding before squeezing Muffin close.

"This is, err… Muffin, my mom gave her to me when I was very little, so she… Means a lot to me." Pausing for a few moments, Weiss glances down towards Muffin, thinking _A better time… Better memories…_

"Oh? I'm delighted to hear that, everyone deserves to have a friend they're close to, even if said friend is soft and made of plush. Now… What would you like to talk about today, Weiss?" Brindle's question is met with a slight frown and an averted gaze, Weiss silently mulling over a decision before speaking.

"I… Anything I want to talk about?" Brindle nods after Weiss falls silent, the brace faced teen taking a deep breath before looking up at her therapist. "… I… Suppose I wouldn't mind talking about my family a bit…" Seeing Brindle waiting patiently, silently, a calm smile on her face, she can't help but chuckle slightly, finding it to be familiar. _She reminds me of Winter…_

"So… Err… I'm not sure where to start, so I guess I'll just… Talk about when I was younger, before… Everything." Pausing for a few moments to gauge Brindle's reaction, no change in expression noticeable, she takes another deep breath, then pulls Muffin tight to her chest. "Everything changed around when I turned ten. Before then, well… It wasn't the best, I can't say I have too many happy memories from my childhood. I think… My best memory is receiving Muffin on my sixth birthday…"

_"Happy birthday Weiss!" The voices of Winter, Willow, and Klein happily say to Weiss, the scrawny now six year old dressed in a lovely dress with a party hat secured atop her head. "Go ahead and make a wish darling." Nodding to Willow, she blows out the candles on her cane after a few moments of decision making, eyes fluttering open after she does. "What did you wish for?" Winter asks curiously, Weiss looking to her sister with a bright, crooked smile._

_"I wished for a friend!" Weiss happily says, Willow and Klein unable to resist chuckling at how cute she's being. Cake is served up and enjoyed by all, and then comes time for gifts, Weiss receiving all manner of things, from clothing, to art supplies, toys, and even sweets made by Klein, Willow handing her a rather large box after she's opened everything else._

_"Go ahead and open it darling, this is a gift from me." Willow softly says while watching her daughter, Weiss rather eagerly opening the box to reveal a huge grey tabby cat plush, nearly three feet tall, with fake fur that proves to be immensely soft. Weiss almost immediately pulls the plush into a firm hug, bright laughter escaping as she embraces the warm feline._

_"Thank you mama! I love her!" Weiss exclaims before nosing into her new friend's fur, the plush cat being tugged back after a bit before she's looked over. "I think I'm gonna call her… Muffin!" Willow hums for a few moments before nodding, then gently tousles Weiss's hair._

_"Muffin? I think that's a splendid name for her. Happy birthday, my darling, I'm happy we could celebrate with you. Please excuse me." Willow gets up and slips out of the dining room, a rather heated argument muffled by the mostly closed doors, the voice of Jacques notable_

As Weiss finishes talking about the positive aspects of said memory, a fond smile on her face, she squeezes Muffin again, gaze focusing on Brindle after a few moments. "That was… One of the last times I remember mom being truly happy. Father wasn't happy that I was given Muffin, or that I was being treated like the child I was, and not as his potential future heiress, his… Treatment of me and my siblings got worse after that."

"I see. Your father sounds like a cruel man, it's always unfortunate that people like him exist and torment those who don't deserve it. I'm happy to hear that you at least have some happy memories of your childhood, especially regarding your friend there, I hope she can continue to make you more positive memories." Weiss nods along as Brindle speaks, finding herself surprisingly calm in contrast to what she had expected.

"I… I know she will, I've taken good care of her, and she's taken care of me, that's… All that is important." Weiss glances up towards the clock after trailing off, Brindle following her lead, the two regarding just how much time has passed.

"I feel this was a very productive session, I know opening up about things can be heard, so I'm very proud of you Weiss. I'll let Ms. Amaranth know you're ready to go back to your room, and I'll schedule the next time we'll meet. Until then, take care." Weiss again nods before saying goodbye to Brindle, a slight wave being given before she diverts her attention to Muffin. _That went… Really well, Muffin. I think we can do this…_

* * *

"I… I can't believe what I'm seeing. How did you get this footage, Winter?" General Ironwood asks his second in command, the steely specialist pressing pause on her scroll before responding.

"Apparently, my mother has hidden cameras all across the Schnee Manor, and has been recording the actions of my father for years. She has footage of his interactions with Arthur Watts, with Weiss and Whitley, with herself, this is just a small amount of what she has saved." Winter begins to explain, gaze pouring over the still frame of Jacques and Watts talking, looking to be in high spirits. "I was only able to be given this much during the last time I visited, she told me that if there was a way to ensure the safety of her and Whitley, she'd be able to give me the rest."

"Thank you for informing me, Winter. With this, I can definitively link Arthur and Jacques to the doctored footage, it'll go a long way towards clearing the names of Weiss and Penny, and I believe I'll be able to issue a warrant for the arrest of Jacques as well. I don't know what he's up to, or why, but we finally have a chance to put a stop to it, to make things right for everyone." Winter nods as her superior speaks, finding herself quite pleased with the idea of arresting Jacques and bringing him to justice for his crimes.

"How long until we can proceed? I surmise it'll take time to get the warrant, but at the very least we can prepare to come forward with this information." James thinks to himself for a few moments before responding to Winter, a slight smile noticeable on his face.

"Perhaps two weeks at the longest, maybe sooner depending on how things go. As a huntress and a specialist with the Atlesian Military, you do have the authority to arrest Jacques, but I want to go through the proper channels, make sure he can't spin this to paint himself as the victim." He says, slight amusement being found in Winter's sly grin.

"Believe me, sir, once we release the footage and present the report regarding our findings, there's no way father will be able to make himself out to be a victim of any sort."


	23. Chapter 23: Arrested Developments

"Nnh… Nooo… Five more minutes…" Weiss groggily says before pulling her blanket up to shield her face, a soft giggle ringing out in response that is rather out of place. While the giggle begins to draw her away from further slumber, what does so more effectively is a gentle squeeze given to her right hand, the blanket being shifted down before the grasping hand is squeezed in return and her eyes flutter open.

"P… Enny?" The smiling face of Penny Polendina greets Weiss as the light floods into her eyes, a few moments being taken to rub away any lingering tiredness before a yawn escapes. "What are you… Doing here?" Penny waits until Weiss is finished talking before replying, smile widening slightly as she speaks.

"Good morning Weiss!" Penny's voice is perky and full of life, showing her current mood well enough, effortlessly drawing out a nearly as good mood into the brace faced teen before her. "I wanted to surprise you with a visit! General Ironwood and Ms. Winter allowed me to visit you, but I couldn't decide when to stop by, so I came now!" Despite her initial surprise at seeing Penny, especially so early, Weiss looks to be exceptionally happy, the peppy android being pulled down before a kiss is shared.

"It's really nice to see you Penny, I… I missed you." Pausing the kiss to speak, Weiss dives back in and presses her lips to Penny's once more, electing to spend a few minutes making out before fully pulling away. "It's nice to see you as well Weiss, I missed you too!" After Penny speaks, the two share yet another kiss, enjoying the intimate moment until Ms. Amaranth knocks and enters with Weiss's breakfast.

"Well hello there you two, good morning." Amaranth hums out while pushing the cart over to Weiss's bed, both teens looking towards the nurse as she raises Weiss's bed up and settles the tray on her lap. "It's nice to see you in such a good mood Ms. Schnee. If you need anything, don't hesitate to hit the call button." Weiss's hand leaves Penny's before she swaps her headgear out for elastics as per usual, Amaranth lingering to watch her for a few moments before departing the room to tend to other patients.

Weiss enjoys her breakfast in silence, content to have Penny by her side for the first time in weeks. _I'm glad my sister and General Ironwood allowed Penny to see me._, She thinks with a smile, bites of food being eaten while her thoughts drift elsewhere, _I wonder how Winter is doing, anyway… I haven't seen her since that day, and I'm not confident Penny knows anything, or could tell me even if she did._ Eventually, once her meal is finished, she turns her gaze towards the silently smiling android she regards so fondly, Penny smiling wider as she catches her gaze.

"I'm… Not entirely sure if you're allowed to tell me anything, or if there's anything you know, but… How have you been Penny? I've been worried about you since that day, have you been able to see your father at all?" Weiss's questions and concern are regarded with slow nodding and a quick hug being shared, Penny taking a few moments to think before saying anything.

"I've been okay, I've been worried about you too, and yes I have." She swiftly says to answer each of Weiss's questions, Weiss chuckling a bit before holding Muffin out, Penny taking the feline into her arms while Weiss embraces Nickel.

"I'm glad to hear that, it's kind of lonely down here." Weiss hums out before pausing, Nickel's fur being nosed into while she thinks, _More than kind of, honestly, but Penny doesn't need to know that._ "So far I've only had Oscar as a visitor, I'm hoping the others will come to see me while I'm here, I still don't know when I'm going to be discharged."

After Weiss summons the nurse and her tray is taken away, she and Penny begin to chat about anything and everything that comes to mind, not particularly focusing on any one topic. Eventually, after a quick check of the time, Weiss invites Penny up onto her bed so the two can watch a movie together, despite the time of her next therapy session fast approaching. Penny gladly takes her up on the invite and the two begin enjoying an emotional, feel good animated flick Penny suggests.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's almost time for your appointment Weiss." Ms. Amaranth says after stepping into room, Penny sharing a quick kiss with her girlfriend before climbing down off the bed. Unable to halt the soft sigh that escapes, Weiss nods, then tucks away her scroll before shifting into the waiting wheelchair, Muffin in hand.

"Will you still be here when I get back Penny?" She asks once seated, Penny nodding before giving her a warm smile and a thumbs up. "Good." As she's wheeled out to Dr. Youngwood's office, she thinks with a smile _What did I ever do to deserve Penny? She's far too good for me._, her mood going into this session as good as the prior one.

"Good morning Weiss, I see you're in a good mood today, any particular reason why?" Brindle greets Weiss with a smile as the teen positions herself on the couch as per usual, Weiss looking to her before nodding with a slightly toothy smile resting on her face.

"I… I know this might sound silly, but… Love, that's why." She says with a sigh escaping afterwards, thoughts falling towards Penny before Brindle makes herself heard.

"Love you say? Well know, would you care to tell me about the lucky boy or girl who's captured your heart, or would you like to talk about something else?" Brindle replies with a grin of her own, Weiss debating for a few moments before shaking her head.

"There's something else I wanted to talk about today, I can tell you about Penny the next time I see you." Weiss falls silent long enough to gauge Brindle's reaction, the kind therapist giving her a simple nod before gesturing to continue, which she does after squeezing Muffin to her chest. "I told you about when I got Muffin, but… Not about what happened after that, with my… Well, I don't think I'd consider him a father, at least not anymore."

Weiss begins to go on and on about Jacques, how abusive he was to her, her siblings, and Willow, how he only seemed to care about one thing and would do anything to ensure he got his way, leading up to the day she got braces for the first time. Brindle quirks an eyebrow when Weiss mentions the day in specific, but does nothing but nod, Weiss taking a deep, deep breath before finally starting to talk about that day.

_"Moooom… My mouth huuurts…" Weiss quietly whines out, Willow pulling her into a firm hug before pressing a kiss to her forehead._

_"I know it does darling, once we get inside we can get you some pain medicine and a cool treat, how does that sound?" Weiss nods as Willow lays out the prospect of something to help with pain and a treat as well, then hugs Willow back before skipping up to the entrance of the manor. Willow, following close behind, opens the door for Weiss who skips inside, Klein greeting the two with a smile and a slight bow._

_"Welcome back you two, I trust the appointment went well?" He asks, Weiss nodding before flashing a smile that shows off her braces, Klein leaning forward to inspect them. "Oh my, you look simply precious, Ms. Schnee, truly you do. If your mother allows, I know just the thing to help with any pain." With a glance up to Willow and a nod given in response, he smiles down at Weiss, then slips away to the kitchen while Weiss and Willow head upstairs, only to be intercepted by Jacques, who frowns at the two before looking down at Weiss._

_"Child, open your mouth." He demands, Weiss hesitantly doing so and making her braces visible. "I can't believe how ridiculous you look." After sneering down at his daughter momentarily, he looks to Willow, who pulls Weiss to her side protectively._

_"_Jacques, that is no way to talk to your daughter. She needs braces, and I think they look lovely on her." Willow's retort is met with a deepening frown from the Schnee patriarch who advances towards them a few steps, Weiss partially hiding herself behind her mother in the process.__

_"Weiss will become a proper heiress, I swear on that, and I will not let you make her out to be anything different." Weiss whimpers in pain as Jacques cups her chin and roughly squeezes her cheeks, this forcing her mouth open wider against her will. "Tch… You look like a child." _

_"Jacques, she IS a child, lest you forget." Willow snaps back, Jacques's scowl fading into a coy smile as he releases his daughter and stands upright._

_"Yes, of course. She may be a child now… But she'll be much more when I'm done with her." Jacques turns and stalks off to his office, Willow picking Weiss up after he's gone before hugging her close._

_"Shh… It's okay darling, he won't hurt you anymore, I promise." She softly coos out as she carries Weiss to her room, Weiss clinging to Willow firmly as they traverse the halls of the manor. Once inside Weiss's room, Willow seats her on the edge of her bed, then gives her Muffin before brushing a few stray strands of hair away from her face. "It's going to be okay."_

"Since that day, father began to treat me worse. If I wasn't acting how he wanted me to while in public, I'd get hit, or be grounded… If I talked back to him, I got hit, if I said something I shouldn't have, hit. Yelling was common place up until my tenth birthday…" Weiss, struggling to maintain her composure, takes a few deep breaths, keeping Muffin tightly held to her frame. "Mom confronted father after he didn't show up for my birthday party, and he finally revealed that he only married her for her name. I'm sure she suspected this long before, but to hear him say it… It broke her. She started drinking, at first a glass of wine here, a glass of wine there, then a bottle of wine here, a bottle of vodka there…"

"I'm so, so very sorry to hear that, Weiss. I'd say I can't imagine what that must feel like, but I know far too well how it does. I'm proud of you for having the courage to share this with me, I know many can't bring themselves to talk about their abusers, even in private like this." Brindle's smile softens as she speaks, taking on a comforting appearance, Weiss just nodding for a few moments before finding the nerves to speak.

"I've never… Told anyone about this, aside from my teammates, but they don't know how badly father abused us… I thought I'd be safe having run away, but now that I'm back in Atlas he's just… I can't take it, knowing he can still get to me even when he's not actually around me…" Weiss can't hold back a shaky sigh coming out as she trails off, face being buried into Muffin's fur in the process.

"I know, Weiss, abusers always have such a nasty effect on their victims, you could be miles and miles away from them, and they'd still be able to affect you. Just know, you're stronger than you may think, you're here talking to me about all this after all, and that's not something many can handle." Hearing Brindle reassure her so consistently, Weiss can't help but relax slightly, face pulling away from Muffin before she looks to Brindle.

"I… I never thought to see it like that… I always valued ignoring my feelings and what happened to me in favor of focusing on the current, but… I guess I wasn't thinking that it would be a terrible idea to do that." With one final sigh leaving her lips, Weiss finds herself able to smile, albeit only a little, Brindle's smile growing as she sees this happen.

"Everyone has their own way to cope with trauma they endure, yet not everyone realizes that some ways are worse for you than others. I'm proud of you for realizing that your method of coping wasn't healthy, in time we'll be able to help you develop better coping skills that will follow you as you grow older. Now…" Brindle pauses for a few moments as she looks up at the clock, then gently claps her hands together. "It's just about that time again, Weiss. I'll have Ms. Amaranth escort you back to your room, and I'll see you again in a week."

Once Weiss nods, Brindle departs before being replaced by Amaranth a few minutes later, Weiss settling into the wheelchair before being taken back to her room where Penny is diligently waiting as she had promised. Amaranth leaves to fetch Weiss's lunch while the two teens embrace, Weiss clambering back up onto the bed before Penny nestles in against her side and they resume watching the movie from earlier.

* * *

Knock knock knock.

Three hearty knocks echo out against the door to the Schnee Manor, Winter Schnee stood waiting surrounded by a small contingent of Atlas soldiers. A short while passes before the door is answered by Klein Sieben, Winter nodding before being motioned inside. "Where is father?" She asks as the soldiers file in behind her, Klein looking upstairs in the direction of Jacques's study.

"He's in his study, the man he had been with was here earlier but is not now." Klein replies before turning and heading towards Whitley and Willow's rooms, leaving Winter to lead the soldiers to where Jacques is presumably at.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Jacques calls out with annoyance when Winter knocks on the door, the group filing in to his surprised without a word being said. "Winter? W… What is the meaning of this?!"

"Jacques Schnee, you are under arrest. Your accused crimes are as stated: Supplying false footage to defame the reputation of a huntress and incite violence against her, aiding and abetting a known criminal, inciting a panic and furthering the Grimm attacks against the city of Mantle, and both child and spousal abuse." Winter says in a commanding tone, handcuffs being drawn before she approaches Jacques.

"I… You must be joking, you can't possibly think anyone would believe this… This nonsense!" He exclaims while backing up against the nearest wall, Winter pulling out her scroll before showing him footage of the recently aired news report.

_"This is Lisa Lavender, live from outside Atlas Academy with a breaking news report. General James Ironwood has called a press conference to talk about the recent Polendina-Schnee scandal, saying he has definitive proof the two have caused no harm." Lisa says before the camera pans over to General Ironwood, who clears his throat before beginning to speak._

_"Good morning Atlas and Mantle. I come to you today to clear the names of Ms. Weiss Schnee and Penny Polendina, who had been besmirched by the doctored footage that surfaced on the DustNet recently. It came to light that both Ms. Schnee and Polendina were the subject of a smear campaign perpetrated by one Jacques Schnee and Arthur Watts, the later of who had been thought to be dead until recent."_

_After speaking, James plays prepared footage, firstly showing Penny's memories from both incidents, proof that the footage on the DustNet was falsified, and secondly, footage from the Schnee Manor showing Jacques and Arthur conversing, discussing how they will sully the name of Weiss and Penny through the release of doctored footage to further Jacques's goals. As the footage of Jacques and Arthur plays the watching crowd erupts in outrage, the clearly alive state of the former scientist and him working with Jacques proving to be vastly angering._

_"Oh my. Considering this damning footage, I feel that Ms. Schnee and Polendina are owed an apology for what we said against them. I for one hope both Schnee and Watts are apprehended and punished for these actions against both two innocent souls and the people of Atlas and Mantle who were hurt by the increased Grimm attacks."_

"I… H… How did you get that footage?!" Jacques stares at the scroll's screen incredulously as he processes what he just saw, never having expected to been taken down by something said from the sanctity of his office.

"Our source is of no concern to you. Do not resist, or things won't go so smoothly." Winter commands her father before cuffing him, two soldiers escorting him out of the study. As he's lead outside Whitley and Willow watch him, having gathered with Klein and a few of the other servants after hearing the commotion going on in the study. Jacques regards them all with a scowl before he's put in the waiting transport, Willow stepping back inside before approaching her family.

"Father will stand trial for his crimes, there is no way he is getting out of this scot free. Mother, thank you for giving us this footage, it has proven to be exactly what we needed to finally take him down." Winter's harsh demeanor softens as she speaks to her mother and brother, the two being hugged and hugging her back before she steps away. "I must return to the academy, General Ironwood will want an update on the mission."

"Go, and if you see Weiss, tell her we miss her and hope she's doing okay." Willow says before looking to Whitley, who nods in agreement before moving closer to Willow's side. Winter nods, then turns and steps out of the manor, boarding the other waiting transport before it departs. _Father… I hope jail treats you well, it's the least you deserve after everything you've done._ Winter thinks while glancing out the window, watching the passing landscape fondly before sighing quietly.


	24. Chapter 24: Therapeutic Senses

"Are you ready to leave Weiss?" Ms. Amaranth asks her ward, a nod being the immediate response given.

"I… Suppose, as ready as I'll ever be." With a quiet sigh, Weiss pushes herself up to her feet and settles into the wheelchair once more, Muffin in tow. She had been informed by Nurse Amaranth that today is her last day in the medical ward, and while she is being discharged back to her dorm she is still continuing her therapy, which she found to be agreeable. In contrast to what she originally thought, therapy with Dr. Youngwood proved to be beneficial, with her finding herself able to open up about what she typically would keep hidden.

After the trip from her room to Brindle's office is completed, she settles onto not the couch as usual but a nearby beanbag chair, immediately sinking into the soft, squishy seat. Brindle chuckles a little as Weiss attempts and fails to settle into a comfortable position, the teen falling still once she's able to see Brindle clearly.

"Having fun there, Weiss?" Brindle says with a smile, Weiss shrugging slightly before resting her chin atop Muffin's head.

"Ghh… This is hard to get used to, it's practically eating me." She murmurs, gaze focused on Brindle's face. With a soft chuckle, Brindle nods and grabs her notebook before patiently looking to Weiss.

"What would you like to talk about today Weiss? I know it's your last day in the medical ward, maybe you'd like to talk about something more positive than your family?" Brindle's suggestion is met with a curious expression, Weiss mulling her words over before nodding.

"I… Like that idea. Talking about family stuff is painful…" Pausing for a few moments to sigh, Weiss squeezes Muffin gently while closing her eyes, fiercely debating what to speak about. "I guess I can talk about my friends, that's a much better topic." For the next hour, she talks about her teammates and friends, how she met them all, what each of them mean to her. She makes special mention of Penny, regaling how she met her, her death, and meeting her for the second time, and Blake, the faunus she regards dearly, the only person she knows who's had braces before.

"I'm so happy to hear how close you are to your friends, friends are one of the most important things you can have." Brindle pauses, then chuckles again before continuing, "And I do mean living friends, not just friends like Muffin there." Weiss sticks her tongue out playfully for a few moments before nodding, eyes slowly opening.

"I know, I don't know where I'd be without my friends and teammates. I'd… Likely still be with my father, and that's really not a good thing." With a forlorn sigh unable to be contained, she squeezes Muffin to her chest, then looks up at the ceiling. "I don't know where I'd be without Penny, honestly…" Brindle nods patiently, showing she's continuing to listen, then looks to the clock before clearing her throat.

"It looks to be that time again, Weiss. Since you're no longer going to be staying down in the medical ward, I'll have the date and time of your next session sent to your scroll." Once Weiss nods Brindle gets up and departs from the room, a wave being given to the teen before she vanishes from view. Amaranth enters with the wheelchair not long after, and as per usual Weiss is wheeled along back to her room, where she diligently gathers up all of her belongings, including her outfits and Nickel.

"Alright you two, let's get going, I'm sure Ruby and Yang are worried." Weiss hums out to the plush companions in her grasp, gaze idly wandering as she leaves the room and weaves her way through the halls up to the main area of the school. It takes a fair bit of time for her to find her way out of the labyrinth of halls, a few students lingering about idly chatting, their gaze falling onto her as she passes by on her way to the dorms.

"Weiss? WEISS!" Ruby exclaims in surprise as her teammate enters their shared dorm, Weiss emitting a startled noise as she's pounced on and very nearly knocked over by the over excited redhead. "How are you?! Are you okay? It's good to see you!" Weiss can't help but chuckle in response to Ruby's rapid fire questioning, a firm embrace being given before she speaks.

"I'm okay, Ruby, I promise. I was cleared to be discharged from the medical ward, I'm still seeing my therapist, but I can be here now." Ruby sighs in relief as Weiss explains her return and gladly hugs her back, the two sharing a long embrace before parting. "Where are Yang and Blake?" As she parts from the hug she asks the whereabouts of the remaining members of Team RWBY, taking a few moments to nestle Muffin and Nickel onto her bed before stowing her clothes away.

"They went out for lunch, they're gonna be really excited to see you!" Weiss perks up as Ruby mentions lunch, her stomach rumbling on cue moments later.

"Lunch… Sounds nice right about now. What say we go get some Ruby?" Weiss asks before pulling out her scroll, Ruby's nod being regarded before she turns her gaze to the screen. "What happened while I was gone? I wasn't allowed to be told anything, so I honestly have no clue what's been going on."

"Oh! Um… Weiss, a lot has happened, like, a lot a lot." Ruby begins to say before reaching over to Weiss's scroll and tapping on it, a news site being brought up before she taps on the top article.

_SDC CEO Arrested!_

_Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, has been arrested on charges of: defamation of a huntress via falsified footage; aiding and abetting a known criminal; inciting a panic in the cities of Mantle and Atlas, which caused an increase in Grimm attacks; and child and spousal abuse. A recent press conference by General James Ironwood revealed footage from the memories of Penny Polendina that showed the leaked footage prior reported on is doctored. Furthermore, footage released by Specialist Winter Schnee revealed his connections to disgraced scientist Arthur Watts, alongside showing the extent of his abuse towards his family._

_Schnee is presently in military custody and will stand trial in weeks time, but maintains his innocence despite evidence to the contrary. The location of Arthur Watts is presently unknown, if you see him, do not approach and immediately contact your local authorities._

"Father was… Arrested?" Weiss asks incredulously, staring down at her scroll as she begins to reread the article over and over. Ruby nods and pulls her into a hug, the brace faced teen hesitantly leaning against her partner before the two are startled by a knock on the door. Answering it, they find Winter standing outside with Penny beside her, Winter immediately pulling Weiss into her arms.

"Weiss… I'm glad to see you're okay. Penny and I were planning on surprising you with a visit, but were informed you were discharged, which is good. Have you heard the news?" Winter says before asking Weiss an important question, Weiss immediately latching onto Winter's waist before nodding.

"I have… Was… Father really arrested?" She hesitantly asks, as if expecting an answer other than confirmation, a relieved sigh escaping when Winter confirms he was. "I'm… Relieved… He's finally getting justice for what he's done…" Winter gives her sister a squeeze, then releases her only for Penny to take her place and hug Weiss firmly, the two sharing a loving kiss once together.

"His trial is in three weeks time, but… Unfortunately, General Ironwood wishes for you to be a witness in the trial. He has asked me, mother, and Whitley, as well as Penny, we've all agreed to testify, but the most important witness we need is you." Explaining the trial, Winter frowns slightly, Weiss unable to hold back a nervous sound as she comes to understand she'll have to face Jacques once more.

"I… Okay. I'll testify, it'll be hard, but… With you all there, I can do it. I know I can." Weiss says, although her thoughts say otherwise. _I… Can I do it? This one last thing…_

"I'll inform General Ironwood of your decision. If you are feeling up to it, in two days, we'd like to send you and Penny back down to Mantle on a mission. Same task as before, aid the people, fight off any Grimm, and make yourselves seen. Since the press conference, public opinion of you has risen, not everyone is approving of you just yet, but many people have begun to see you in a positive light." Winter says, one last hug being shared with Weiss before she turns and departs the room, Penny following her after giving Weiss a final kiss.

"Okay… This… Is gonna be hard." Weiss murmurs, Ruby pressing a hand to her shoulder before smiling at her.

"We've been told we can be there to watch the trial, it'll be okay Weiss. If you get scared or upset, just look to us, we've got your back." Ruby says in a consoling manner, Weiss nodding slowly before glancing towards the door.

"You're right… I just have to deal with this, then I can put him out of my life for good." She sighs out before jolting slightly when her stomach rumbles again, Ruby unable to help but giggle. "We should get some lunch before my stomach decides to eat itself."

"Let's go, we can meet up with Blake and Yang where they're at."


	25. Chapter 25: Party for Two

"Penny, do you think I look good in this dress?" Weiss asks as she steps out of the dressing room, a hand tugging at the right shoulder idly, "I'm not sure about the shoulders." Penny's gaze falls onto her partner as she inspects the dress, the dark blue off shoulder garment boasting a wavy, knee length skirt, frills around the bust, and arm length gloves to match.

"Hmm… I think it suits you Weiss!" Penny flashes Weiss a thumbs up as she speaks, presently dressed in her own fanciful outfit, a knee length dark green dress with white lace trim, puffed out sleeves, and a flowy skirt, complete with stockings and inch heels. Weiss turns towards the nearby mirror before looking herself over in it, again tugging at the shoulder before releasing it.

"If you're sure, then I'll get it." With Penny's approval in hand, Weiss changes back into her prior outfit while Penny does the same, the two taking their selected attire and paying before departing the store. Earlier that day, the two were asked to help give Whitley a party in celebration of his birthday. Only after confirmation that it was just a party for Whitley, and not her included given their shared birthday, she agreed to help, wanting to give her younger sibling the first good birthday she's sure he's had in a long time.

With their outfits in tow, the two begin to wander through the mall seeking out a store to get Whitley gifts from. Penny makes a suggestion every so often only to be shot down by Weiss, at least until they come upon a toy store, Weiss glancing towards Penny with a quirked eyebrow. Penny giggles a little as she catches Weiss's expression, then takes her hand and drags her inside, Weiss not protesting and following close behind.

"So, what are we looking for in here, Penny? Whitley isn't exactly the type to play with toys. At least… Not that I can recall, but then again…" Weiss quietly sighs as she trails off, thoughts wandering towards her brother more than she'd like. _I really don't know what Whitley would like… All those years, I… Never paid him any attention… Would he like toys?_

"Stuffed animals, Weiss!" Pausing to gauge Weiss's reaction, the brace face brightening slightly as she processes the suggestion, Penny pulls her towards the section with the stuffed animals and begins to sift through the many options. "You have Muffin and Nickel when you don't have any of us around, but your brother doesn't have anyone, let's get him some friends!"

"… Penny, you're a genius, that's a wonderful idea!" Weiss manages to keep herself from facepalming as she realizes just how much Whitley could benefit from some friends, even if they are of the non-living variety. With Penny eagerly looking through the various plush animals beside her she follows suit, taking time to select the perfect companion. _No, too small… I don't think he likes tigers… Why do they even have Grimm plushes? No… No… Aha!_ A soft gasp echoes out as she pulls a large brown bunny off the shelf, Penny looking over with her own selection in hand.

"Oh my, Weiss, that's so cute!" Penny cheerfully voices her approval of the plush before holding out her choice, a turquoise furred Labrador plush, Weiss regarding the plush with a smile and a nod before stepping towards her.

"Whitley is gonna love them. We should get some accessories for them, maybe some ribbons?" She suggests, Penny nodding in agreement before moving to the section of the aisle with various accessories for stuffed animals, the two picking out a selection of ribbons to compliment the plushes. "I'll ask Klein if he can make some outfits for these two, Whitley might like to have his new companions looking as nice as he does."

Weiss checks the time on her scroll once they've paid and left the store, Penny humming softly while looking around at the people passing by in waiting. "Mmm… We've got some time before we should get back to the academy, anywhere you want to go first?" She asks while looking around herself, Penny shaking her head with a slight in place bounce.

"We can head back early, get the gifts ready for the party how we'd like!" Penny's suggestion is met with a slight grin from Weiss who steals a kiss from her before taking her hand, both shows of affection being reciprocated before the two begin the trek back to the academy in high spirits.

* * *

"Mother, why must I wait in my room? Are you… Planning something?" Whitley questions, almost immediately being waved off by Willow who simply just smiles and giggles softly.

"Me? Planning something? Whatever could you mean, dearest. Please just remain here, I'll let you know when you can come out." Willow's response is met with a huffy sigh and a nod from the youngest Schnee, Whitley settling onto his bed and fetching his scroll while Willow departs from the room. Once the door is closed she looks down the hall in both directions before approaching the nearby Klein, smile widening as she gives him a simple nod.

"It's time. Whitley is going to be very surprised, wouldn't you agree?" Klein chuckles softly before nodding, the two slipping down the hall to the dining room where preparations are fast underway. Weiss, her teammates and friends, Penny, and even Qrow are hard at work setting up decorations, everyone having agreed to help Whitley celebrate his birthday, Weiss having asked for her friends assistance having been roped into the event herself. Watching everyone busily making the dining area look more festive, Willow thinking back to the day prior when she had been contacted by Ruby and Jaune regarding this day in particular and what they talked about.

_"Ah, hello there Miss Rose and Mr. Arc, come in, come in." Willow says as she motions Ruby and Jaune inside, the two entering before following her along into the dining area, where Klein had set out tea and snacks. "I was quite surprised to hear you wished to speak to me of all people, how may I be of service?"_

_"We wanted to ask you about Weiss's birthday." Ruby begins explaining, accepting a cup of tea before continuing, "Back when we were at Beacon Academy, after much pushing she finally told us when her birthday is, but that she doesn't celebrate it, and… Well, she never told us why, exactly, she doesn't celebrate. We were hoping you could tell us, it hurts seeing her so unhappy on that day in particular." Willow grants Ruby a curt nod before sipping at her tea momentarily, then glances down at the table before looking between the two._

_"What I tell you, you must not let Weiss know I've said this." Once Ruby and Jaune nod, she continues, a muted sigh escaping beforehand. "Her father, Jacques, he was obsessed with many things, most of which centered around the Schnee Dust Company, his reputation, and his heir. Before her tenth birthday, she quite liked celebrating, Jacques wasn't as hard on her as he came to be, so she spent the first part of her life a happy little girl, and then… Her tenth birthday came around."_

_Ruby and Jaune quickly grow disgusted and angered over hearing how Jacques refused to go to Weiss's party, that he finally admitted he only married Willow for the Schnee name, and the increase in abuse directed towards his middle child all in the name of shaping her into the person he wanted her to be. "While her birthday used to be something she enjoyed, ever since her tenth, I suspect she treats her birthday as a reminder of what happened, how her father treats her, and just how little he actually cares about any of us." Willow grits her teeth as she falls silent, a hand coming to rest against her forehead for a few moments, this drawing out worried expressions from the two huntresses._

_"Don't worry you two, this is just… Withdrawal. I don't ever want to go back to drinking, hurting my children like I did…" Sighing softly, she sips at her tea again, gaze sinking back to the table. "My son, her brother, Whitley, he share his birthday with Weiss. I'm sad to say he doesn't have any positive memories of it either, with me closing myself off and drinking, Jacques being despicable, and Weiss being… Well, Weiss, I fear Whitley's had it as bad as his sister, if not worse."_

_"What if we tried to give Weiss a birthday to celebrate?" Ruby suggests, looking to Jaune afterwards as he nods with a smile. "Yeah, we could give her a party, try to see if it might cheer her up." Willow shakes her head after Jaune speaks, a soft chuckle escaping for a few moments._

_"I fear Weiss wouldn't appreciate that, it would likely just reveal I told you this and make her upset with me. However…" Willow taps at her chin for a few moments as she gets an idea, smile growing a little before she speaks. "Perhaps… Instead of trying to force Weiss into having a birthday she may or may not enjoy, what if instead we do so for Whitley? If we convince Weiss to join in on the preparations and partake in the party, she could have a positive birthday memory not directly associated with herself, and… I don't see the harm in getting her gifts that she could open later on."_

_"Say, that's… Actually a really good idea, Mrs. Schnee. Knowing Weiss, she might appreciate being able to help her brother, and being able to open gifts in the privacy of her room at the academy, I think she'd like that." Ruby nods in agreement with Jaune, the two getting into discussing the finer details of their new plans and just how to get Weiss involved._

Before long the dining room is finished being decorated, a myriad of wrapped gifts laid out in a pile on the table, everyone dressed in their finest outfits. "My my, you've all certainly done a great job with decorating, Whitley is going to be very surprised. Weiss, would you like to go fetch him from his room?" Willow asks after complimenting the state of the dining room, Weiss gladly nodding before slipping away and up to where she remembers Whitley's bedroom to be.

"Mother?" Whitley calls out after Weiss knocks on it, the entrance of his sister drawing out a surprised expression. "W… Weiss? What are you doing here, and… Why are you dressed so nice?" His question is met with a soft smile from Weiss who approaches and hugs him, Whitley all too willingly leaning into the embrace with a small smile of his own growing.

"Happy birthday, Whitley." Weiss softly says before giving him a kiss to the forehead, this making Whitley blush slightly before smiling wider.

"I… Should say the same to you, sister. Happy birthday Weiss." He responds in turn before sighing softly, a soft chuckle ringing out afterwards. "Let me guess, mom?" Weiss nods in response to his guess, then gently affixes a blindfold around his eyes before taking his hand and guiding him downstairs. Her hand leaves his once they're in the dining room, his cue to remove the blindfold, a rather harmonious cry of "Happy birthday!" ringing out once he does. As Whitley looks over the room, seeing the decorations, the gifts, and everyone standing there, Willow slowly steps over to him before tugging him close, a soft hum becoming audible moments before she speaks.

"Happy birthday, dearest. Today is your day, we're here for you." Whitley, hearing Willow's words, can't help but get choked up, gladly embracing Willow before Weiss joins in and hugs them both. Once they separate from this hug, nearly a minute after it began, the party begins to pick up, Whitley socializing with his sister and her friends, asking about what they do on their missions, what it's like at an academy. While he used to think that Huntsmen and Huntresses were barbaric and that the Atlas military could do their job much easier, everything he's come to see through the news, especially regarding Weiss and Penny's missions, began changing his perspective, as he hadn't realized that huntsmen do more than just fight.

As the party carries on, eventually it comes time for dinner, a decadent feast prepared by Klein and the other servants being laid out before everyone digs in. Once everyone has eaten, Klein and Willow bring out a gorgeous two tier chocolate and raspberry cake with fifteen candles lit, Whitley blowing them out before the cake is cut and served up, the time for gifts approaching at last. Whitley is first given his gift from Willow, a sizable box containing art supplies, stationary, and some new outfits. Whitley gently lifts each item out before setting them aside, then shares a hug with Willow and thanks her before moving onto his next gifts.

Opening his gift from Weiss, he pulls out the large brown rabbit plush and regards it dryly, quirking an eyebrow before looking to his sister. "Oh, sister! What a _lovely_ bunny you've given me. I'm sure he'll fit right in with my collection. We'll walk through the gardens together. And have _tea parties_!" He sarcastically quips, unable to resist grinning slightly before looking over the rabbit again. "I suppose you expect me to speak to the rabbit as well, like you do Muffin, no?"

"Whitley, please. Just because _I_ speak to Muffin doesn't mean I expect you to start talking to your rabbit, you aren't me." Weiss retorts with a grin of her own, the two sharing a hug before he places the bunny on the chair beside him. "Are you gonna give him or her a name?" Whitley quirks an eyebrow yet again, then glances back down at the rabbit momentarily.

"… Bunny." He dryly says with seriousness to his tone, laughter ringing out in response to how genuinely he voices the rabbit's name. Next up comes Penny's gift, the blue Labrador being looked over just as he did Bunny before he huffs. "Sister, your girlfriend thinks far too much like you." With a teasing remark directed towards Weiss, he places the dog beside Bunny and gives Penny his thanks, then moves on to his next gifts. Every gift is met with thanks given before being piled up together, Whitley genuinely looking to be happy as the party begins to wind down.

Eventually it comes time for everyone to depart, Weiss sharing one last hug with Whitley before moving to leave only to be intercepted by Willow, who holds out a few neatly wrapped packages, Weiss taking them with a slight frown before being given a loose hug from Willow.

"These are from me, Klein, and your brother, my darling. I know you don't like celebrating, but I wanted to tell you happy birthday before it ended." She says before squeezing Weiss and kissing her forehead, Weiss leaning into the hug as best she can with the gifts in hand.

"Thanks, mom, I… Appreciate it. I'm happy we were able to give Whitley a birthday to remember." Weiss's response is met with a smile and a nod, Willow motioning her off with a wave before returning to the dining room. The trip back to the academy is quiet and unassuming, yet as she enters her dorm Weiss notices a pile of gifts on her bed, Ruby and Yang whistling nonchalantly as Weiss glares over at them momentarily. Her gifts from her family are placed with the pile, then she changes into pajamas for the evening before settling onto her bed and starting in on the gifts.

From Penny, she receives some accessories for Muffin and Nickel, and a framed picture of both girls together on the day of their first mission, Weiss unable to keep herself from smiling as she looks it over. Ruby, Yang, and Blake pooled together to get her a gift certificate for a day of rest and relaxation at a local spa, the certificate being safely tucked away before she moves on. Nora, somewhat characteristically, gave her a book of breakfast recipes, while Jaune gave her a certificate good for dust from a local shop, and Ren gave her some new earrings and an apology note for Nora's gift, the note receiving a chuckle as she reads it. Oscar's gift to her is a book of folk songs from across Remnant, something she finds to be fitting giving his semblance and her own talent for singing.

With her gifts opened, she gets up and shares an embrace with each of her teammates individually, the group eventually getting together for a proper group hug before Blake, Yang, and Ruby whisper to Weiss.

"Happy birthday, Weiss."


	26. Chapter 26: Anxiety Avenue

"Penny, where are we going?" Weiss questions with both curiosity and slight annoyance to her tone, Penny's continued dismissal of her questioning exasperating her. As the beginning of Jacques Schnee's trial nears, the brace faced middle child of the family found herself fretting more and more about what would happen, how things would play out, even her missions to Mantle with Penny weren't able to draw her out of her distractedness more than a little. The one thing that kept nagging on her mind was if Jacques would somehow manage to weasel his way out of justice, end the trial cleared of all charges, and even with the mountain of evidence against him, she can't help but fear for the worst.

After a few minutes longer, Penny stops and turns to face Weiss, who glances around and makes note of the courtyard of the academy and how empty it looks to be. Weiss, again, opens her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Penny's lips meeting her own, the surprise kiss startling her for a few moments, but no more than a few. Weiss's thoughts settle on one thing and one thing only until the kiss breaks, that being her loving girlfriend and just what she has planned.

"Weiss, what's wrong? You've been distracted this past week!" Penny questions, having made note of just how out of it Weiss has been lately. Weiss frowns slightly before glancing away from her girlfriend, not wanting to look at her while responding.

"… It's… The trial. I know I shouldn't be so worried, but I am." She begins to say, Penny tilting her head to the side slightly with a curious expression before she continues. "Father is somewhere he can't hurt me, or anyone else, and with all the evidence he'll go away for a long time, yet… I'm afraid he'll somehow win the trial, get out scot free…" The spritely android nods as Weiss explains her worries, then pulls her into a hug before kissing her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, Weiss. General Ironwood and Ms. Winter have requested that I be there as a witness, even though my footage can be shown without me, so you'll have me." Before Weiss gets a chance to say anything Penny scoops her up into her arms and kicks off the ground, taking off flying. Weiss leans into Penny's chest as she's whisked away, gaze slowly drifting around while she watches the academy fade into the distance.

"We still don't know where Arthur Watts is, or if he's working with anyone else, and… Knowing what Watts can do, I don't think I can handle if father is able to get out of jail…" Weiss's thoughts wander as she's flown around, her gaze drifting to and fro distractedly. _This isn't going to end well, I just know it… He's going to get free, and he's going to make things a nightmare… He always does…_

Weiss is drawn out of her distracted thoughts by Penny landing down in Mantle outside a familiar building she came to be acquainted with, Penny gently settling her onto her feet before walking up to the door and knocking. A voice calls out from within moments after the knock rings out, soon replaced by the opening of the door revealing Pietro's smiling face.

"Penny, Weiss, welcome! Come in, come in!" He greets the two before motioning them in, Penny happily marching along while Weiss trails close behind her. "Go ahead and take a seat in the living room, I'll bring tea out shortly." Entering the living room, both girls notice a particularly short figure seated on the couch, Maria looking them over for a few moments before turning her attention back to her scroll.

"Hi, Maria, you look… Well?" Weiss awkwardly says after a minute or so of silence, Maria glancing back over to her before scoffing.

"Don't act so cold, it's not like anyone's dying." Maria casually retorts before smiling towards Penny, the plucky android always a favorite of hers to see. While Penny continues to be all smiles, as tends to be her default setting, Weiss is certainly far from the mood required for one, and even with Maria's usual brand of snark amusing her slightly she can't find her spirits lifting any. Maria notes how down Weiss looks to be, but refrains from commenting on it just yet, gaze falling onto Pietro as he enters with a tray balanced on the arms of his chair.

"Weiss, my dear, what's got you so down?" As he hands out cups of tea, Pietro addresses Weiss with a concerned expression apparent, Maria looking between the two while sipping on her own cup once it's sweetened enough.

"It's… A lot of things, Mr. Polendina…" Weiss sighs out before focusing on her tea for a few moments, distracting herself with sweetening it before settling in on the couch against one arm, Penny seating herself in the center. "My father's trial is coming up very soon, and… I'm just worried, more than I should be." _More than I'd like to be, really…_

"That's perfectly understandable, Weiss, from what I gather you and your father have a rather bitter history, yes? Feeling uncertain and nervous about what is to come is only natural, but you can't let it consume you, else you wind up suffering more and more." Pietro sips at his tea after trailing off, a few rough coughs echoing out soon after, Weiss hardly able to hold back a sigh as she processes his words.

"From what Penny has told me and what I've learned through the news and from General Ironwood, this trial is sure to be a doozy, but it'll be over before you know it. I'm certain they'll find that Watts as well and bring him to justice for all he's done." Weiss nods slowly as Pietro speaks, then looks up towards him with a slowly softening frown.

"I know, sir, it's just… One of the hardest things I've had to do, dealing with all this." As she speaks, Weiss finds herself tugged into Penny's side gently, all too willing to lean against her partner before voicing a question that had just come to mind. "… Is there anything you can suggest that may help?" _Hopefully something I can handle easily…_

"Well of course there is my dear." Pietro says before pausing momentarily, gaze falling onto Penny. "Family. I'm sure your family is dealing with this as hard as you are, Weiss, seek them out for support, and lend them yours. Together, you can all get through this, but if you try to go at it alone you risk failing and ending up worse off." Weiss has to force herself to not groan as she realizes just how simple Pietro's solution is, another nod being given before she looks between the two members of the Polendina family for a few moments.

"That's… I can't believe I didn't think of that…" She murmurs before thinking, _I wonder if… Maybe I should see if mom and Whitley would be interested in therapy…_ After sipping at her tea for a few moments, she clears her throat a little, then looks back at Pietro. "There's still a week before the first day of the trial, I… Suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask General Ironwood if I could take a few days and stay with my family, it would be nice to be with them again…"

"That's the spirit! You're always welcome to come pay me and Maria a visit whenever you'd like, just please have Penny confirm with me first, I don't want you both showing up down here only for me to be up in Atlas instead, that just wouldn't do." Weiss quirks an eyebrow momentarily, Penny speaking up in anticipation of the question she figures would be asked.

"Dad has a home here and in Atlas, Weiss! Whenever he has to work in Atlas he stays there, but he prefers staying down here whenever possible." She explains, Weiss nodding in understanding before finishing off her tea.

"That's certainly smart." Weiss quips before placing her cup down, gaze falling towards Maria who looks at her with a quizzical expression. "So… What have you been up to Maria? Anything interesting?" Maria just chuckles before shaking her head slowly, gaze drifting towards the floor.

"Oh, you know, just old lady things, nothing terribly interesting."


	27. Chapter 27: The Trial, Pt 1

"Are you ready, Weiss? Think you can handle it?" Willow asks the waiting Weiss, a slight nod being given before a sigh escapes.

"Y… Yes, I can handle it. It'll be over before I know it…" Weiss manages to smile as Willow rests a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, the Schnee matriarch pulling her daughter into a quick hug before they separate.

"We should get going, the trial will start soon and it would be best to arrive early." Once Weiss nods again, the two depart to the waiting car and get in before it takes off to the Atlas District Courthouse in the center of the city. The first day of the big trial had approached at last, and the overall mood brought with it is one of tension, the outcome unable to be determined and the events to come uncertain. As the car comes to a stop outside the courthouse, Weiss and Willow bear witness to a crowd of reporters eagerly waiting, and as they step out of the car the reporters begin to advance on them, Weiss doing all she can to remain calm and composed. Both Weiss and Willow ignore the reporters and their questions as they trek up into the courthouse, and following behind them is Winter and Penny, who had just arrived themselves, both girls ignoring any questions as they move along.

Once inside they all pass through the metal detectors, Penny given special clearance to pass by, ensuring they have no weapons with them. Instead of chatting, which they might do otherwise, the four elect to remain silent while waiting for the rest of the witnesses to arrive, Ruby, Blake, and Yang entering before long, followed by General Ironwood, Whitley and Klein, and Pietro. Soon enough the trial's start approaches, and a bailiff comes out and escorts everyone in. Once everyone is seated accordingly, Jacques is escorted in alongside his attorney, a coy smile being directed towards Weiss once he notices her. However, before he gets a chance to say anything, the judge enters and the bailiff clears her throat.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Midori." She says, everyone able to stand doing so before taking their seat moments after. Judge Midori takes his seat once behind the stand, gaze drifting across the courtroom before focusing on Jacques.

"Jacques Schnee, you stand accused of six counts of child abuse, two counts of spousal abuse, conspiracy to commit electoral fraud, three counts each of libel and defamation, aiding and abetting a criminal, seven counts of accessory to battery, and six counts of accessory to assault. How do you plead?" The judge asks after detailing out each and every charge Jacques is on trial for, Jacques adjusting his clip-on tie before clearing his throat.

"Not guilty on all charges, your honor." Once Jacques speaks he sits again, the judge nodding before turning his attention to the two attorneys. "You may proceed with opening statements, starting with the prosecution."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your honor, we are here today for one simple reason, and that is because Jacques Schnee has committed each and every last one of the crimes for which he is accused, which we intend to prove in these upcoming weeks. From harming those he should have held closest to damaging the fine cities of Atlas and Mantle with his schemes, he has committed heinous acts which cannot be excused, and he must come to justice for his acts." The prosecuting attorney says with a powerful tone, a calm expression on her face. Once she sits, Jacques's attorney stands up to deliver his opening statement, Jacques continuing to smile that coy grin of his.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your esteemed honor, I simply do not see why we must be here today in the first place. Jacques Schnee is a man of honor, an esteemed CEO, a father of three, I hardly see him as capable of being a criminal in any manner, and I will clear his name so that he may return to his work, his family, to the things he holds closest to him." In contrast to the prosecutor's opening statement, the longwinded spiel given by the defense attorney paints Jacques in a positive light, as a caring father, a businessman, a respectable member of the community, certainly not the person who had committed the acts he is on trial for. With opening statements delivered, the prosecutor is called up first and begins the trial proper by calling his first witness, Penny Polendina, who settles in at the stand with a calm expression.

"Please state your name." The judge requests with a calm expression, Penny nodding and looking out towards the court room. "Penny Polendina, your honor." Once stated, the defense attorney looks her over, then begins to speak. "Ms. Polendina, you are… An android, is this correct?" He asks Penny, a nod being given alongside a verbalized yes. "Your memories, is there any possible way someone could tamper with them?" Penny shakes her head in response to the question, gaze falling onto the prosecutor after a few moments.

"No sir, I was designed to be tamper proof, not even my father, my creator, could tamper with me unless I allowed him to." She explains, a momentary flash of green revealing her aura. "My aura gives me life, it makes me who I am and prevents me from being changed without my acceptance." With her silence, the prosecutor nods and looks to the judge before speaking, simply saying "No further questions your honor." Once seated, the defense attorney approaches the stand, looking Penny over with a wary eye.

"Ah, yes, Penny Polendina, the so called protector of Mantle. How was it that you, a mere machine, was able to gain the power to generate an aura, something which only humans could do up until now?" He questions in a relatively dry tone, Penny slowly glancing around before her gaze comes to focus on Pietro. "Ah... I'm afraid I cannot say." She says with a slight nervousness to her tone, the defense attorney's eyebrow quirking before he frowns.

"Oh? And why is that? I think we'd all like to know just how it is that you are able to generate an aura like many humans are capable of, the first machine ever to be able to do so, and you refuse to tell us?" Comes a snide remark, Penny's gaze focusing on him as a slight frown forms. "To reveal that would be to reveal a key part of my creation, which is what I believe would be called a trade secret held by my father." Having not expected Penny to possess even a slight knowledge of legal matters, the defense attorney scowls and leans forward towards her.

"I see. Now, Ms. Polendina, tell me something if you will. You said your 'father', so to speak, is your creator, yes?" He asks, Penny giving a curt nod and a calmly uttered "Yes." before he continues. "Now, if he was your creator, and you say he made you so that you are tamper proof, what's to say you didn't allow him to tamper with the footage in your memories? Who's to say you didn't let him alter the footage to contradict what was shown on the news, framing a poor, innocent man of a crime he couldn't possibly have done?"

"OBJECTION!" Comes the prosecutor as she stand up, hands pressing down into the defense table as she frowns towards her opposing attorney. "On what grounds?" The judge's question is met with a frown from the defense, who's gaze falls right onto the prosecutor as she begins to speak once more. "On the grounds that the defense is not an expert in engineering, only such an expert could confirm or deny whether or not Ms. Polendina truly is tamper proof."

"The objection stands, jury, please disregard the statements issued by the defense." The judge orders, the defense attorney scowling before glancing off to the side. "No further questions." Penny is cleared to return to her seat, then the defense attorney looks out towards the gallery and sets his sights on a particular figure that looks more than a little nervous. "The defense calls Weiss Schnee to the stand." He calmly states, Weiss freezing up momentarily before slowly rising to her feet and moving to settle behind the stand.

"Please state your name." The judge calmly requests, a slight nod being given before Weiss speaks, albeit with a slight softness to her voice. "W... Weiss Schnee, your honor." The defense leans in towards her once she falls silent, her gaze focusing on him for a few moments before falling off to the side. "Ms. Schnee, what is your relation to the defendant?" He asks her, Weiss quietly clearing her throat while a bead of sweat rolls down her forehead.

"I... I am his daughter." Stated as calmly as she can, her gaze unfortunately comes to focus on Jacques, quickly pulling away once she sees a familiar malice on his face. "But of course. It is Atlesian law that a parent is allowed to punish an unruly child as they see fit, you do know. And... From what I gather, your father has done nothing but punish you for being unruly, has he not?" Hearing the defense's words, Weiss begins to scowl, momentarily snapped out of her nervous stupor.

"H... How could you possibly say that? He... He's an abuser! He abused me, and my siblings, even my mother, he doctored footage, painted me and Penny as criminals! He has never once punished me for being unruly, he has punished me for... For not being a proper heiress and someone who would do the Schnee name well." She exclaims with slight anger to her voice, hands balling up as she speaks.

"Ah, yes, the so called doctored footage. It remains to be seen whether or not said footage _was_ indeed doctored. No further questions your honor." Seeing Weiss's anger, the defense grins a bit and retreats back to his table, Weiss paling once she realizes he merely intended to rile her up and draw out her attitude. The prosecutor approaches the stand with a calm, rather supportive smile, looking Weiss over momentarily before speaking.

"Good morning Ms. Schnee. I trust that you are well?" She questions, Weiss nodding after a few moments while seeming taken aback. "I... Yes, ma'am, I am." She replies with a somewhat unsure tone, gaze focused solely on the prosecutor. "I'm glad to hear that. Now... If you could please answer me this one question. Were you aware your mother had placed cameras in your home, recording the actions going on? More specifically, were you aware she had recorded your father's actions, both against you, herself, your siblings, and his dealings with one Mr. Arthur Watts?"

"Objection!" This time it's the defenses turn to issue an objection, a slight glare being directed towards the prosecutor. "This is clearly hearsay, nothing that can be substantiated in any way. As well, any recorded footage is illegally obtained without the consent of the parties involved." Once silent, the prosecutor looks up to the judge and calmly speaks, stating "As you and the defense are aware, your honor, we have entered into evidence the footage recorded by Mrs. Willow Schnee, and under Atlesian statute 342.001, it is legal to conduct surveillance in one's home without the consent of those recorded, as the right to a safe and secure home is guaranteed under the statute."

"Objection overruled, you may answer the question Ms. Schnee." Finding the prosecutor's counter argument sound, the judge overrules the objection to the defense's dismay, allowing Weiss to speeak. "I... No, ma'am, I did not, until recent. I do not know the extent of what mother recorded, all I know is that she had hid cameras in all rooms of the house some time ago, and was recording everything that occurred." Once she falls silent, Weiss glances downwards, the prosecutor nodding with a smile. "No further questions your honor." Weiss retreats back to her seat in the gallery, Willow giving her a comforting hug which is leaned into readily.

Instead of another witness being called up, the prosecution presents Exhibit's A and B, Penny's memories, and the doctored footage released to the DustNet. She calmly points out the differences in each clip, showing Weiss and Penny's actions in the memories, and how they were altered in the doctored footage to present them both as criminals. To further this, an expert in video production and editing is called to the stand, and the prosecution and defense both take turns questioning them on the ease of which such footage is able to be doctored, and how one might go about doing so.

"That concludes part one of the trial, thank you all for attending, and we will reconvene in one week to proceed with part two." The judge calmly states once both attorneys finish their questioning, everyone in the court rising before the judge makes his departure. Jacques is escorted out by a bailiff, giving Weiss a smug grin as he leaves, Weiss unable to do anything but freeze up and go pale. Noticing this, Penny pulls her into a firm hug, then helps her up to her feet.

"Are you okay Weiss? Or... Will you be okay?" She questions, Weiss offering no more than a slow nod before quickly latching onto Penny. "I hate this, Penny... He... He kept staring at me... Giving me smug looks... I'm afraid he might win, and... I... I don't think I can handle that..." Weiss's nervous reply draws out a soft smile from Penny, who promptly scoops up the brace faced former heiress and begins to carry her out of the court, following behind Willow and Whitley. Weiss curls up against her girlfriend and nestles against her shoulder, seeking comfort in her presence the whole time.

"Let's get you home Weiss, Muffin is waiting for you, and we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you'd like, okay?" Penny offers, Weiss finally beginning to smile before she nods.

"I'd like that, Penny... Thank you."


	28. Chapter 28: Magnetic Personality

"I'll see you in six weeks Weiss, and, please don't forget next time. I know you can do better." Weiss slowly nods to Dr. Savoy as she speaks, grimacing in pain all the while. Having forgotten about her appointment due to the stress of recent events weighing down on her, she arrived a fair bit late, but was still able to be seen, leaving her in misery thanks to the ever present pain coursing through her mouth. Once her next appointment is set, she retreats out of the building and over to where Penny is seated, the ginger android offering her a comforting expression and a light pat to her shoulder.

"I know it hurts Weiss, but it'll be ooooo-kay! It's only for a few days, after all, and Ms. Willow has informed me that it would be a splendid idea to take you to get ice cream!" Comes a rather up-beat attempt at comfort, Weiss managing to smile wearily as Penny speaks before pulling her into a firm embrace, one which is reciprocated in full for a few moments before both girls separate.

"T... Thank you, Penny, I really appreciate that you came with me today." Weiss says before taking Penny's hand, a light squeeze given to it while the two head off to the ice cream parlor. Penny simply smiles and gives a small salute in response, a cheery hum becoming audible before long. While most other times the two might be alight with conversation, at present they elect to walk in silence, Weiss seeming... More than a little distracted.

Once they arrive, Weiss heads inside and places her order, soon stepping out before settling down at the table Penny had selected and focusing on her sweet treat. However, before she can get more than few bites into it...

"Weiss, I have noticed you seem distracted! Why is that?" Penny questions, having noticed Weiss acting far from her usual while they were walking. Weiss, predictably, grows tense at this line of questioning, gazing off to the side before huffing.

"It's this trial... I'm just... Worried." She mutters, eyes closing before she continues, "I'm afraid he'll somehow just..."

"Be found innocent and not serve justice for his actions, Ice Queen?" A bemused voice interrupts Weiss, but not one that belongs to Penny, no, it belongs to someone familiar, someone with a knack for troublemaking and shenanigans.

"Y... Yang! What... What are you doing here?" Weiss blurts out a question in surprise, certainly having not expected Yang to catch her off guard. Yang just grins down at her before glancing over her braces, making note of the light orange elastic ties now lining them.

"Cute color. As for what I'm doing here? I've been following you both, princess. We're worried, all of us, you're just... Too tense about all of this, y'know? You hardly eat, you aren't sleeping well, you're like dad after Summer didn't come back from her mission." Weiss frowns slightly before glancing towards the ground, hands balling up slightly while she thinks, _So what if I have? They don't know what it's like, what any of this is like..._

"I... Suppose I haven't cared for myself as well as I should have, but... I've been under a lot of stress, Yang, you know that." She begins to say, glancing up at Yang while the brawler reaches behind her back.

"This is true, and... I think I have a solution to help with all that stress." No sooner does Yang stop speaking than a large horseshoe magnet is pulled out, Weiss's eyes shooting wide open before she scrambles to her feet and backs up. Penny, having noticed the magnet quite quickly, is a good distance away, watching and waiting where the magnet won't reach her.

"Y... Yang Xiao Long, you get away from me with that right now, o... Or so help me!" Weiss exclaims with a noticeable fear in her eyes, this only making Yang grin deviously before she starts her approach.

"Or so help you what, Tin Grin? Is the little brace face afraid of the big, scawy magnet?" Yang teasingly retorts, arm being outstretched with the magnet pointed at Weiss's face. "C'mooon, Mr. Magnet just wants to say hi!"

"Absolutely not! I... I refuse!" The moment she falls silent, Weiss turns and breaks into a sprint, bolting away as fast as she can. Of course, Yang only grins wider at this and sprints after her, Penny waiting a few moments before taking off flying and tailing the two from the air. The heated chase weaves through the streets of Atlas, Weiss ducking and weaving behind vehicles, buildings, anything she feels might be an obstacle in the way of Yang... But Yang just barrels past each and every one of them, her speed just a bit faster than Weiss's.

Even with Yang slowly but surely closing in on Weiss, the brace faced teen manages to snake her way around the city to Atlas Academy, racing past students fearfully while Yang continues to give chase.

"... Say, Blake? Wasn't that... Weiss? And... Yang, chasing her with a magnet?" Sun questions, Blake almost immediately face palming while a groan escapes.

"Gods damn it Yang... I'll be back Sun, I've got to stop my girlfriend from being an idiot. Again." Sun gives Blake both a grin and a nod, the feline faunus immediately running off into the academy, heading for her team's dorm. Upon arriving, she presses her ear to the door and listens in, her frown growing in response to what she hears.

"Y... Yang, please, get that away from me! I don't want that on my braces, m... My mouth hurts enough as it is!" Comes Weiss's pleading voice, followed by...

"Aw, lighten up Tin Grin, it's not gonna hurt! Well, probably! Now, c'mere and open up for Mr. Magnet!" And out follows Yang's retort, her voice filled with the sort of mischief and chaos Blake recognizes. Being as quiet as can be, she slowly sneaks into the room, catching Weiss's gaze before making a motion for her to be quiet, then she picks up a pillow, and-

"OW! HEY!" Yang is promptly hit across the head with the pillow, this startling her and causing her to spin in place to face Blake, who looks all kinds of unhappy.

"Yang Xiao Long, how dare you! You know better than to antagonize Weiss after she had her braces tightened, _especially_ by using a magnet of all things. And we talked about you calling her Tin Grin, she hates that nickname!" Blake exclaims in a scolding manner, Yang sheepishly chuckling before rubbing at the back of her head. Blake always found herself being the one to rein in Yang's chaotic side, and while Yang would hesitate to admit it, she loved seeing that side of her girlfriend.

"R... Right, sorry Blake. Probably wasn't the best idea I've had." Yang murmurs, the magnet being thrown onto her bed before she glances back at Weiss, who continues to look fearful. Out of all the terrifying things she's experienced in life, few things come close to Yang when she has that spark of chaos in her eyes. "Sorry Weiss, I hope I didn't scare you much... But something tells me I did." Blake whacks Yang across the head with the pillow once more, then tosses it back onto the bed before sighing.

"Come on Yang, let's give Weiss some time to herself, I'm sure she could use it." Blake says before grabbing Yang's hand and pulling her out of the room, Weiss watching the door for a few moments before slumping down onto her bed and pulling Muffin into her arms.

"Nnh... Why me... I just wanted a quiet day... Stupid Yang, stupid magnets..." Unbeknownst to Weiss, Penny silently makes her way into the room through the window, stepping over to the bed before settling beside Weiss and pulling her into an embrace.

"It's okay Weiss, Yang isn't here anymore. You don't have to be afraid, I don't have any magnets on me." The moment she hears Penny's voice and recognizes the familiarity to her touch, Weiss leans against her and sniffles, misty eyes threatening to spill forth.

"Did... Yang really think that was going to help? All it did was make me upset..." She murmurs, Penny running a hand along her side before kissing the top of her head. "I know, Weiss, that was very mean of her. I don't like magnets very much myself you know, the ones in me are small, they don't affect anything outside of me, but magnets like what Yang had can get stuck to me." Pausing for a few moments, Penny thinks about something and a question comes to mind.

"... Wait. Can braces even attract magnets? I don't recall what type of metal is used in the wires and brackets." Weiss blinks a few times in response to what she hears, then claps her hand against her face and groans.

"No, my braces probably can't attract magnets, and I was just too dumb to realize this." Weiss slowly gets up and grabs the magnet off of Yang's bed, then brings it towards her braces before...

"OW! STUPID BRACES!" The magnet suddenly latches onto the metal in her braces, it's impact sending a wave of pain through her face which causes her to cry out while prying it away. Once she gets the magnet pulled free she throws it onto Yang's bed, then drops beside Penny and groans. "And I was wrong... I'm a double idiot..."

"That's not true Weiss, you most certainly are not an idiot, just because you didn't know whether or not your braces were magnetic. And now that you do know, you can be sure to avoid magnets from now on!" Penny points out, Weiss offering a sigh in response before leaning into her girlfriend's side. "Get some rest, I'll stay here with you the whole time, okay?"

* * *

"Scarlet my man, where have you been?! We've been looking for you all day!" Sun exclaims when he sees Scarlet walk over, the redhead blushing a fair bit before glancing off to the side.

"Oh, you know, just... Places, doing things and stuff." Scarlet replies as nonchalantly as he can, only to grow tense when Neptune speaks.

"Things and stuff, huh? What sort of _things and stuff_, maybe... Making out with that boy from Team FNKI?" Sun blinks in surprise, then looks between Neptune and Scarlet for a few moments.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, you mean my boy Scarlet's been making out with Flynt Coal? That's AWESOME! Dude, you've gotta tell us EVERYTHING!" Not expecting Sun to have responded so positively, Scarlet just groans and drags a hand down his face.

"Do I haaaave to?"


	29. Chapter 29: Fond Friendships

_"Happy birthday Weiss!"_

_A chorus of cheers echoes out as the blindfold is removed from over Weiss's eyes, the now ten-year-old smiling with glee as she looks around the well decorated dining room. Winter, Whitley, Willow, Klein, even many of the servants had showed up to help her celebrate this momentous occasion. Of course... There is one person who happens to be absent at present, and this is glaringly obvious given the softening of Weiss's expression._

_"Mom? Where's father? He was supposed to show up." Willow glances towards the door to the dining room as Weiss voices her question, a quiet sigh escaping before she begins to move._

_"I don't know darling, but I'll go find out, you go ahead and enjoy yourself okay? It's your big day after all." Weiss's approving nod is all that is needed before Willow slips out and into the foyer of the manor, the festivities beginning to pick up as food is served. Of course, there are more than a few selections suitable for Weiss given her braces, all of which is to her liking, her bright expression never dampening as she enjoys her birthday as she has many times before._

_Eventually, as cake is being served, a commotion becomes apparent from outside the dining area, the partially closed door making it apparent that the arguing voices belong to Jacques and Willow._

_"I have more important things to do than attend a silly birthday party, woman, and for that matter, now that Weiss is ten she should be living up to the Schnee name, not be so... So childish." Jacques spits out with clear anger to his voice, his tone souring Willow's expression more and more._

_"How dare you! Weiss is your daughter, you should be in your children's lives more, not... Not focusing so much on work, on the company!" Willow's retort draws out a furious scowl from Jacques, who takes a single step closer to her and finally reveals what she had, for the longest time, knew to be true, but hoped wouldn't be._

_"And why should I?! The only reason I even married you, the only reason I was so kind to your father, was so that I could take control of the Schnee Dust Company. You surely must be daft, woman, if you even thought I cared one bit about anything other than the SDC." Hearing his admission, that he never loved her, and likely cares not for Weiss, Winter, or Whitley, only the Schnee Dust Company, Willow pales noticeably and takes a single step backwards. Jacques glances over towards the dining room momentarily, then looks back to Willow before once more speaking._

_"That's right, woman, you thought I ever loved you? You were a means to an end, and because of you I'm right where I deserve to be."_

"Nhh..." A soft yawn leaves Weiss's lips as she begins to wake, her right hand balling up before rubbing at her wet eyes. After taking a few moments to dry her eyes and push herself up so she's sitting, she gently removes her headgear, then stretches her arms out to either side before legs swing off the side of the bed.

"Bad dreams again Weiss?" Weiss glances up at Blake as the feline faunus speaks, a hesitant nod being given while a sigh escapes.

"It was a memory, my tenth birthday..." Blake gives an understanding nod before seating herself beside Weiss on the bed, an arm wrapping around her firmly as she does. Weiss does what she'd do any other time she was being consoled and leans against Blake, eyes clenching firmly shut for a few moments.

"I remember, you told us about it. Ruby and Yang are having breakfast already, I saw you crying in your sleep so I decided to stay behind and make sure you were okay."

"I'm... I'm fine, Blake... It's not the first time I've dreamt of this, and..." A sigh pierces her words before she can continue her thought, Weiss slowly looking over at Blake with a forlorn expression, "It won't be the last..." Blake says nothing in response, instead she simply squeezes Weiss's side and keeps her held close.

"I get nightmares too, Weiss, they're... Similar, but different... I'm sure you remember Adam Taurus, my... My ex... While you had your father abusing you, I had Adam... He attempted to warp the way I saw the world, how I saw other faunus, humans... I wanted to corrupt me into being exactly like him, and if he had his way I'd never have gotten to see my parents again. Leaving him, and... Taking him down with Yang, it was the hardest thing I've had to do, but it gave me closure. Maybe the trial will be what gives you closure, knowing your abuser is locked up somewhere that he can't reach you, just like how Adam is somewhere he can't hurt anyone ever again."

Listening to Blake's words, Weiss tenses up noticeably, hands balling up while she looks away from her friend and instead focuses a misty eyed gaze on the floor. "But what if he doesn't go to prison? What if he's found innocent, Blake? If... If all of this was for nothing, this trial, this misery, if nothing comes from it? I don't think I can handle it..." Just as the first tear breaks past Weiss's left eye and rolls down her cheek, Blake pulls her into a proper, two armed embrace, holding her close while she begins to cry once more.

"Weiss, it's going to be okay. There's no way he could possibly win the trial, there's just too much evidence against him, and, even if he did win, with what's come to light, no one would ever support him anymore. Your abuser is alone, he has no one but himself, and he has to live with that for the rest of his life, prison or not." Despite her attempts at consoling Weiss, even going so far as to refer to Jacques as not her father but her abuser, Blake can't seem to help her calm down, and instead resigns herself to just keeping Weiss held close until she cries out the frustrations.

Ruby and Yang enter the room just as Weiss finally calms down and dries her tears, a glance given towards her and Blake before they settle on their respective beds and watch in silence. Eventually, Weiss parts from Blake's embrace, a weak sniffle given as she does, Blake smiling when she sees that Weiss too is smiling, albeit slightly and with parted lips that expose her braces. Noticing this, the feline faunus slips her retainer down into view for just a few moments, reminding Weiss that she's not alone, but those few moments are just enough for Ruby and Yang to notice, Yang quirking an eyebrow rather curiously.

"A retainer? Since when have you worn a retai- GAH!" Before she can finish her question, Yang is startled by a pillow impacting with her face, Weiss unable to resist giggling while Blake frowns up at her girlfriend. "Not another word Yang. I had braces when I was younger, just like Weiss did, and no, you can't see me with them. I made mom and dad swear to never show any of those pictures unless I allowed it." Now feeling better, Weiss stands up, then moves to her dresser and fishes out an outfit before slipping into the bathroom.

Coming out not long after, dressed in jeans, a sweater, and fur lined boots, she looks to Blake, a warmer smile now shining. "Would you care to join me for breakfast Blake? I'd rather not miss out on a meal, and I could use the company." She offers, Blake nodding before pecking Yang on the cheek and moving over to Weiss who immediately departs with her and makes a bee-line for the cafeteria. With time having passed not many people are left lingering about, so the two make their way through the line and get their chosen meals, then settle at a table with a familiar set of faces.

"Well hey there you two, looking all bright eyed and bushy tailed." Coco teases, Blake simply smiling over at her while Weiss blushes a little. Instead of speaking immediately, Weiss elects to distract herself by sipping at her mug of coffee, letting Blake do the talking for her.

"We've been up for a bit now, we just... Had a few things to take care of before we could come to breakfast. What are you guys doing here so late? I figured you'd have eaten by now and would be off training, or accompanying a huntsman on a mission." Coco chuckles a bit before glancing over towards Fox and Velvet, both of whom look off to the side sheepishly.

"A certain two somebodies couldn't be bothered to get out of bed on time, so we had to come to breakfast late." Blake chuckles a little before shooting a wave to Velvet who waves back, the rabbit faunus glancing towards Weiss for a few moments but not saying anything. "Anway, you guys got any plans for today? We have the day off from shadowing huntsmen, and aside from training we don't have anything going on."

"Ah... I have the day off from missions as well," Weiss says, finally looking up from her mug and focusing on Coco, "It's... Been hectic lately, so I've had some time to unwind and deal with things, but I still go on missions when possible."

"I have the day off as well, last mission was yesterday, and Ironwood has been kind enough to give me a choice on my days off, so I elected to take today off and relax. Why do you ask?" Blake's question is met with a grin from Coco who glances over to Yatsuhashi, ever quiet and composed as he tends to be.

"We were all going to head into town after training, get a bite to eat and go see a movie, do you two want to come with?" Both Blake and Weiss mull over Coco's offer, then nod in acceptance, their smiles growing a little.

"Alright, that sounds like it'll be fun, just..." Weiss pauses for a moment, then glances down at her mug, "don't offer me popcorn, it's too tempting and I can't have it."

"Noooo promises snowflake."


	30. Chapter 30: The Trial, Pt 2

"All rise for the honorable Judge Midori."

As before, the bailiff instructs the court to rise as the judge makes his entrance into the courtroom, once more seating themselves once he has settled behind the stand. After thirteen long days of trial, with many questions asked, evidence presented, and expert testimony given, it finally came to be the last day of the trial, the jury's decision in the matter. Judge Midori invites first the prosecution, and then the defense, to stand and voice their closing statements, both of which amount to a simple summary of what was heard and their confidence in the jury's decision, and once this is finished, the judge turns his attention to the Jury, who had finished deliberating at this point.

"Esteemed members of the jury, how do you find the defendant Jacques Schnee?" The moment the question is asked, a juror stands up and clears her throat before looking to the paper in her hands and reading off what is written. "After careful deliberation, we the jury find the defendant, Jacques Schnee, guilty on all charges." As the verdict is given, a tense silence breaks out over the courtroom, the faces of those seated changing while they process the decision.

"We thank you for your service, you are dismissed. The defendant is to be remanded into custody pending sentencing." As the jury files out through their respective entrance, the bailiff escorts Jacques out of the courtroom, but not before he shoots Weiss a particularly dirty look, showing his displeasure towards the verdict given. Weiss unfortunately catches this look before he leaves, anxiety welling up in more than she'd like, but before she gets too lost in her thoughts, a hand presses against her shoulder and draws her attention.

"Weiss? Is everything alright?" Willow questions, Weiss glancing off to the side before slowly nodding.

"I'm... I'm fine... I was just... Worried..." With Weiss's reassurance, Willow nods, then helps her daughter up to her feet before the two exit the courtroom alongside everyone else. The moment she steps out of the doors she finds herself being embraced by Penny, arms gently encircling the ginger android before she leans into the embrace.

"Weiss! Are you okay?" Penny softly asks, fingers gently entangling in Weiss's hair as a hand cups the back of her head. "I know you were worried, but everything's okay now. He can't hurt anyone anymore." Hearing her words, the realization finally sinks in. She's free. She can't be hurt by him anymore. Her sister, brother, and mom can't be hurt by him anymore. With this realization, she breaks down into crying, soft at first, but slowly growing while she clings to Penny, who tightly holds her and provides as much comfort as she can.

"He... He can't hurt me... He's gone, and... I'm free... We're free..." Hearing Weiss's words, Penny presses a tender kiss to her forehead, while Blake, Yang, and Ruby, who had been nearby, all too readily join in on hugging her, letting her get out all her emotions and take comfort in their presence.

"It's gonna be okay Weiss, you're safe now. We're here, we won't let you go." Blake assures her, a squeeze being given before she leans her head in against Weiss's.

"Yeah, what Blake said Ice Queen! Your old man can't get to you anymore, there isn't a thing he can do to hurt you while he's in prison." Yang's reassurance is the exact thing Weiss would expect her to say, complete with the nickname she loathes, but she can't help but weakly giggle in response, her smile growing slightly while a sniffle rings out.

"Don't be sad Weiss, be happy! You're safe, your siblings and mom are safe, Penny is safe, he can't hurt you here, so don't cry!" Ruby says in that ever so upbeat manner of hers, arms squeezing around Weiss firmly just as Blake did. A choked up noise leaves Weiss's lips as she processes just what she had heard, her smile growing exponentially while she clenches her eyes shut to stifle further tears.

"T... Thanks, you guys... I'm grateful I have you here..." Comes a quiet reply, Weiss being no louder than she feels she needs to be, or that she feels she could manage to be. Once the group hug eventually breaks, after nearly five minutes or so, she gently dries her eyes with a balled up hand, then looks around at her friends, seeing their smiling, encouraging faces.

"Y'know, Weiss, I think this calls for a celebration. What say we all go out for the afternoon, spend it in Atlas together?" Yang suggests, Weiss all too eager to nod in agreement.

"I'd love to, that sounds wonderful."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over for the night Penny." Weiss softly says, a rosy blush forming on her cheeks. Penny merely smiles her usual bright grin and nods, as happy as can be at present.

"No need to thank me Weiss! Dad said he was more than happy to have you over for the night, so we could spend some time together!" After their fun filled afternoon in Atlas, Penny had extended to Weiss an invite to spend the night at Pietro's home in Mantle, an invite readily accepted by the brace face. A quick stop was made to her shared dorm so she could pack her backpack, gather up Muffin and Nickel, and catch their ride down to Mantle. Pietro had greeted them by his pharmacy before they made the walk to his home, and upon arrival Weiss was greeted to the savory aroma of stew cooking.

After dinner was enjoyed, the two trekked upstairs and Weiss changed into pajamas for the evening, a simple, long nightgown of light blue with matching slippers, her headgear being secured into place afterwards. Once ready for the night ahead, she had settled onto Penny's bed in the room Pietro gave her, despite Penny's lack of need for sleep she was given a bedroom she could decorate, and she often liked to close her eyes and pretend she was sleeping.

"What would you like to do this evening Weiss?" With the night sky having overtaken the last traces of light that could be seen, Weiss found her options for things to do changed accordingly, but of course she could think of only one thing that would be perfect at the moment.

"How about a movie, Penny? We could cuddle on your bed and watch a movie together, that would be lovely." Weiss suggests, Penny readily nodding in approval before effortlessly scooping Weiss up into her arms and adjusting her so that she's nestled against the side of the bed by the window. Despite being startled at first, Weiss recovers quickly and nestles into her new spot, pulling out her scroll and bringing up a movie while Penny nestles up onto the bed at her side. Once Penny is in position the movie is started, both girls turning their gaze to the scroll while it plays.

For two long hours the movie plays, Penny and Weiss both enjoying watching it, but ultimately, before it ends, Weiss ends up falling asleep against her girlfriend, the relaxation of the moment combined with the energy of the day dissipating leaving her quite tuckered out. Penny smiles softly upon seeing Weiss fast asleep, her scroll being taken and set aside before she carefully lifts the snoozing Schnee. With gentle movements she shifts the blankets and lays Weiss underneath them, then carefully climbs up off the bed and dresses in pajamas of her own.

A tender kiss is pressed to Weiss's forehead after she climbs into bed with her, Penny tucking Nickel into her arms while she herself keeps hold of Muffin. As eyes flutter closed and smile softens, a simple phrase is uttered, no louder than it ever needs to be.

"Goodnight, Weiss, I know you can't hear me, but I love you very much."


End file.
